Destined For Love or Disaster?
by CakeyCake
Summary: AU:Kaoru & Kenshin meet at a party and fall instantly in love with each other. The only problem is that their parents despise each other. But K & K are determined to make this work. Will they succeed or fail? Pairings:mostly K&K, some M&S, M&A.
1. Chapter 1: The Gas Station

A/N: Hey, everyone this is my 1st fanfic so be nice. Reviews, comments, & ECT are appreciated. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own RK but I wish I did. And the plot idea came from Shakespeare's _Romeo & Juliet_.

Summary: Two teenagers fall madly in love with each other.

A modern Romeo & Juliet story. (Go Shakespeare!)

The Himuras

Hiko Himura- Rich Successful businessman & head of the Himura family.

Nataura Himura- Wife of Hiko.

Akira- Nephew of Himura

Kenshin Himura- Son of Himura

Inuzi- Servant/Worker of Himura

Chou- Servant/Worker of Kenshin

The Kamiyas

Kastura Kamiya- Rich successful businessman & head of the Kamiya family.

Kaya Kamiya – Wife to Kastura.

Kaoru Kamiya- Daughter of Kamiya.

Aoshi- Nephew of Kamiya.

Megumi- Friend & Nurse of Kaoru

Soujiro- Servant & Friend of Aoshi

Zack- Servant of Kamiya

The Others

Saitou Haijime- Partners of Kamiya & Himura.

Sanosake Sagura- Relative of Saitou & best friend of Kenshin.

Misao- Relative of Saitou & best friend of Kaoru.

Enishi- Relative of Saitou.

More relatives & servants of both families

Citizens of Tokyo & Kyoto

Destined For Love or Disaster?

By: Strawberrypie-chan

* * *

Chapter One

A red Lexus sped by weaving through the busy traffic. Car horns blared at the laughing Inuzi and Chou who were and drinking fine wine.

"Hey, Chou pull over to this gas station." Inuzi said.

Chou pulled into the gas station. The guys jumped out the car.

"Hey, look it's one of those Kamiya losers. Let's go start a _friendly_ conversation." Chou said.

They walk towards the sleek, black sports car. Soujiro walk towards his beautiful car. Chou spat on Soujiro's car. Soujiro's eyes grew huge.

"Did you just spit on my baby?" Soujirou asked. It was a special gift from his employer and he was very fond of it.

"Do you mean this piece of crap, right here?" Chou said as he pointed the dark car. Inuzi chuckled.

"You better wipe your saliva off my car." Soujirou said calmly. His patience was wearing thin.

"What are you gonna do? Burn a hole into me with your glare?" Chou asked. Chou took out his keys scrape it along the beautiful black sports car. Soujiro's eyes narrowed as he took out his gun.

"You! Draw your weapon! Now!" Soujirou yelled.

"Holy shit we're in trouble." Inuzi said.

"Calm down, we got back up." Chou said.

He whistle a strange tune. Various red cars appeared at the gas station. Soujiro beeped the car horn four times. Several black cars with Kamiyas in them came. Chou took out his weapon. The brawl began. Bullets were flying everywhere. Bystanders were injured and killed. All the tires of Soujirou's car were blown out.

"Aaah!" Soujiro yelped as he grasped his injured left shoulder. A huge black truck sped into the gas station. The darken tinted windows were slightly ajar.

"It's Shinomori! Everyone run!" one of the guys yelled. Some of the Himuras ran away. Aoshi killed some of the Himuras as rushed towards his injured friend.

"Are you alright?" Aoshi asked.

"My shoulder." Soujiro said as he tried to stop the blood from leaking out everywhere.

"I'll get you home." Aoshi assured his friend as he lifted him off the ground.

He carried Soujirou while dodging the swift bullets. Aoshi put his friend in the bulky, black truck. A stray bullet headed to a gas tank. Aoshi stomped on the gas pedal harshly. His wheels squealed as he accelerated out of the dangerous station. In his rearview mirror he saw a mass of flames licking the sky. Only a few people had escaped.

* * *

"What happen? The gas station! And let me guess it was Kamiya and Himura. Alright, I will pay for the damages again. Goodbye." Saitou said as he slammed the phone back on hook. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it.

"This will come to an end." Saitou said through his clenched teeth.

He dialed Himura's and then Kamiya's. "Both of you listen well. This is the 3rd time I have loss property from you two. So today Kamiya come to my office. And Himura come in the afternoon. And if there is one more accident with my property I will come for your heads." Saitou said as he slammed the phone.


	2. Chapter 2: Lovesick Kenshin

Disclaimer: I don't own RK but, I wish I did.

Destined for Love or Disaster?

By: Strawberrypie-chan

* * *

Chapter Two

Akira strolled into the Himura mansion whistling the same strange tune the Himuras whistle. "Hello, uncle, aunt." Akira greeted.

"Hello, Akira. Have you seen Kenshin?" Nataura asked.

"Yes, He was at the beach this morning. He was very moody." Akira commented.

"I can't see what's bothering the baka." Hiko said.

"I'll talk to him." Akira offered.

"Thank-you, Akira. We appreciate this." Nataura said. She kissed her nephew's forehead. Akira stepped away embarrassed. He went back outside to find his cousin.

* * *

Akira drove his red Toyota Tundra to Iris Beach. He saw the moody redhead sitting in the sand. He was playing with a stick like a small child. Akira approached his cousin.

"Hello, cousin, what is wrong? You look troubled." Akira asked.

"The day seems so long. I can not stand for her not to return what I have given her." Kenshin said.

"Dear cousin, are you in love?" Akira inquired.

"Yes I have fallen for this fair maiden. Her soul calls out to me." Kenshin said.

"Why are you making such a fuss over a girl who doesn't want you?" Akira asked. He knew that Kenshin was the type that fall in love too quickly.

"I don't know. This lovely lady stole my heart and never returned it." Kenshin sighed.

"May I know this girl's name?" Akira asked.

"Her name is Tomoe." Kenshin said. Kenshin drew his and Tomoe's intials in the wet sand. Akira shook his head with disapproval. _'What a sap.'_ Akira thought.

"I advise you to forget about this girl." Akira said.

"Why should I?" Kenshin asked getting angry.

"There are many other lovely girls out there and plus she is a Kamiya." Akira reasoned.

"There is no one like this girl. She's the one." Kenshin declared. Akira snorted. '_Every girl you see is_ _the one_.'

"You're hopeless. Oh, before I forget there's a party me and the guys are going to crash. You wanna come with us?" Akira asked.

"I wish not to take place in such a matter." Kenshin answered.

"What if I told you that your Tomoe girl is coming." Akira said.

"I guess I'll go with you." Kenshin respond.

"That's the spirit cousin! It's a costume party so come with a costume alright?" Akira said.

"Okay."

"Alright, then see you later."

"Bye, Akira." Kenshin said as he watch his cousin leave.

He sighed loudly. He walked along the beach kicking a small seashell. _' Why can't she accept me?'_


	3. Chapter 3: Marriage

A/N: Hey, everyone it's me. Sorry for the short chapters. I'll try to make them longer. Keep reading!! Kaoru & Megumi enters.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

* * *

**Destined for Love or Disaster?**

Chapter Three

Enishi sat in the dark arm chair across from the famous Kastura Kamiya.

"Sir, I have come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Enshi said.

"Well, young man. My daughter is at a tender age 15 going on 16." Kastura said.

"Sire, I'm at a young age of 17 myself. I need a wife before my 18th birthday." Enishi said.

"I'm not sure. She has a lot to learn of the world of business" Kastura responded.

"And may say she has a lot to offer too."Enishi commented. He earned a glare from the man across him. Enishi gulped.

"My little princess is not ready. She is very feisty and has a fiery spirit that no man can tame. I can barely handle her myself." Kastura said.

"Sire, I assure you I can handle her." Enishi said confidently. "Why are you trying to take my precious daughter away from me.? Why can't you wait until she's 18?" Kastura asked.

"Sir, I really need a wife. Your daughter is the one I want." Enishi said.

"Hmm… You're very persistent Enishi. Please tell me why." Kastura inquired.

"She is more beautiful than any other lady I have seen. I think I am worth of such a lady." Enishi answered.

" I will grant you your request if you can win her heart." Kastura said.

" I will, Sir. Good day." Enishi said. He rised from his comfortable chair and bowed respectfully. As Enishi departed Kastura chuckled to himself. 'I wish you luck kid. Kaoru is not a force to be reckoned with.' Kastura thoughted.

* * *

Karou came back from the family garden with several flowers in her hand. She saw Soujiro straggling into the house. "Sou-chan! What happened to you?" Kaoru asked as she rushed up to him dropping the freshly picked flowers.

"I'm okay Kao. I just need some rest." Soujiro assured his worried friend. He went to lie down on the neares couch. Aoshi tried to pass by without being notice. He knew Kaoru was going to interrogate him if she saw him.

"Aoshi!" Kaoru exclaimed. Aoshi turned towards her.

"Yes, Kao." Aoshi answered.

"Do you know what happened to Sou-chan?" Kaoru asked.

"No." Aoshi lied quickly.

"You're lying! Tell me right now!" Kaoru demanded. Aoshi was silent.

"It was another one of those stupid brawls. Wasn't it." Kaoru said.

"Why must we fight? I don't understand." Kaoru sobbed. She collapsed into Aoshi's brotherly embrace.

"Hush, Kao. Take it easy." Aoshi said as he rubbed the top of her head. Megumi came towards them.

"Tanuki-chan, your mother wishes to have a word with you." Megumi said. Kaoru calmed down.

"I'm scared. Will you two come with me?" Kaoru asked with puppy eyes.

"Yes, of course." Megumi said. They followed her down the long, narrow corridor. Kaya sees the group and shakes her head in disapprovement. _'I specifically told her to come alone. What a hardheaded child I have.'_

"Daughter, you have come." Kaya said as she came towards Kaoru. Kaoru bowed her head respectfully.

"You two Walk away. We must speak in private." Kaya demanded.

"No, they stay." Kaoru said. Kaya frowned.

"Very well. Daughter how do you feel about marriage?" Kaya asked.

"I would like to get married when I'm older and have a huge wedding." Kaoru said dreamily.

"What if I told you if someone you knew was getting married." Kaya said carefully watching her daughter's reaction.

"Who is it? Tell me I must know!" Kaoru asked excitedly.

"That person is you!" Kaya said.

"What!!!!" Kaoru screamed.

"I knew you would be delighted!" Kaya exclaimed.

"Don't you think Kaoru is a little young for marriage?" Megumi asked.

"Nonsense. I was married at her age." Kaya reasoned. Kaoru was still in shock mode. Kaya started to babble on about wedding and the plans for the honeymoon.

"Kaya!! Shut up! She doesn't want to be married!" Megumi yelled. Kaya stop talking after Megumi's outburst.

"You will not yell at me." Kaya hissed coldly.

"I'm trying to tell you that Kaoru-chan doesn't want to get married." Megumi said.

"Is this true, Kaoru." Kaya asked Kaoru. Kaoru came out of a state of shock.

"Yes, it is true." Kaoru agreed.

"Well, that can't be tolerated. You will be married in a few days and you will like it." Kaya said.

"No!" Kaoru yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Kaoru shouted.

"I can and I will. I am your mother." Kaya answered sharply.

"You can't be my mother. Mothers don't give their daughters away to strangers. Mothers raise their children. Mothers actually involve themselves with their children's lives. You are nothing like a mother! You are heartless monster!" Kaoru yelled.

"Hold your tongue!" Kaya shouted.

"No! I hate you!" Kaoru yelled as she ran down the corridor.

"Tanuki-chan!!" Megumi yelled as she ran after Kaoru.

"Why are you doing this?" Aoshi asked quietly.

"Things must be done. She's not a little girl. She needs to contribute to the company." Kaya said as she regained her composure.

"You can't use her as a way to get more money to satisfy your money hunger desires." Aoshi said icily. He walked away.

Kaoru sat in her tall cherry blossom tree. '_I can't believe that woman! Me get married. Ha!' _Megumi came towards the giant tree.

"Kaoru, come down." Megumi said gently.

"Never! I won't marry this guy! I'll kill myself before I wed a total stranger" Kaoru yelled. "Stop talking nonsense." Megumi said. Kaoru jumped out the tree and landed gracefully next to her older friend.

"Megumi, what should I do?" Kaoru asked.

"Calm down and ask your father about this sudden marriage. He would probably have your answer." Megumi said.

"Alright. Thanks Megumi." Kaoru said. Kaoru walked towards her father's office. She took two full calming breaths and went inside.

"Who dares enter without knocking?" Kastura said angrily.

"It's me father." Kaoru said.

"Oh, it's my little princess." Kastura smiled.

"Hello, father." Kaoru said happily.

"So why have you visit me today?" Kastura asked. He already knew why she was here. He heard the heated argument from his study. Kastura knew Kaoru and Kaya usually bumped heads, but this was worse then their usually disagreements.

"It's about this crazy idea mother has about me being married." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry but, I can't deny this young man. He's the nephew of Saitou." Kastura said.

"Oh. So this is about money. I'm just a piece of property to you. That is my only purpose." Kaoru concluded glumly.

"No, I would never trade you for money. I'm not a heartless, money hungry manic like your mother." Kastura assured.

"So why must I get married? " Kaoru asked.

"I just want the best for you and right now Enishi is the best suitor for you." Kastura explained.

"I don't want to" Kaoru whined as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I know but give him a chance." Kastura said. Kaoru pouted.

"Do it for me. Ok?" Kastura asked.

"Ok father." Kaoru said.

"Thank you, princess." Kastura said as he kissed her forehead. Kaoru rolled her azure eyes. She exited out of his office.

'_One and only one chance.' _


	4. Chapter 4: Kaoru's Sweet 16

A/N:Thank you for the reviews. I am inspired to go on. In this chapter Kaoru gets to meet her fiancée. She is not very happy to see him. Sano & Misao enters this scene. Please keep reading & don't forget to review!!!

"Dialogue"

'Thougths'

Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own RK. If I did I would be swimming in cash right now.

Chapter Four

It was a clear, dark night. The night was young. Kenshin and his friends headed to the Kamiya mansion.

"So you decide to come Kenshin." Sano said.

"Yeah, Akira talked me into it." Kenshin said.

"You like my costume?" Sano asked his best friend.

"What do you suppose to be? Robin Hood? " Kenshin asked.

"No, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean." Sano said.

"Oh, I couldn't tell." Kenshin snickered.

"Stop laughing. Who are you? Prince Charming? " Sano shot back.

"Actually, I'm Romeo from Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet." Kenshin said.

"Too bad you couldn't get that Tomeo girl you've been stuck on." Sano said.

"Don't remind me." Kenshin said dolefully.

"Sano, leave Kenshin alone. He just hasn't found his Juliet yet." Akira said. They heard the loud music ahead.

"We're here boys. The party of the year. Full of cute girls and the best music." Sano said. The guys went ahead of Kenshin. Kenshin paused at the doorway. He looked towards the full moon.

"I feel trouble if I go to this party. If I turn maybe I can escape an untimely death? But since I'm here I should go."Kenshin said. He put on his mask and entered the noisy mansion.

"Kaoru!" Misao yelled as she banged on the wooden door.

"What, Misao." Kaoru answered.

"Come to the party." Misao said.

"NO." Kaoru said. Megumi came down the hall.

"Why are you yelling?" Megumi asked. She was dressed as a sexy nurse.

"Kaoru won't come out." Misao said.

"Tanuki-chan, why are still in your room?" Megumi asked.

"Because that awful woman who I call mother is going to make me meet that Enishi dude." Kaoru said.

"Come on, Kao. Aoshi-sama is probably looking for you." Misao whined.

"Alright I'm coming." Kaoru said. She opened the door. She was greeted by her super, hyper best friend. Misao was dressed as cute, little fairy.

"What lovely costume, Kaoru!" Misao chirped.

"Thanks" Kaoru had a long, flowing white gown with angel wings attached to her back. Her long dark hair was in a simple ponytail.

"Are you ready?" Misao asked excitedly.

"No." Kaoru answered.

"Oh, well. Let's go!!!" Misao said as she locked arms with Kaoru. Megumi linked to Kaoru's other arm. They walked downstairs to the insane party.

Kenshin looked for _his_ Tomeo. He saw her. She wearing a pretty, pink princess costume. She was flirting with the other attendants of the party. Kenshin sighed. '_Akira is wrong. Tomeo is still fairer than any other_.' Kenshin thought. Tomeo started to move to the other side of the room. Kenshin followed her like a little, lovesick puppy.

Aoshi spotted the red head following Tomeo. "Uncle. There is a Himura among us." Aoshi said.

Kastura saw Kenshin. "Calm down nephew. It is just young Kenshin. He is a well behaved gentleman. Unlike his other kin he has manners. We shall ignore him." Kastura said with disgust.

"I can't allow it! I won't let them ruin Kaoru's party." Aoshi said angerily. Some people glanced towards them. Kaya came towards them.

"Will both of you behave! I will not allow you two to embarss me! So whatever it is swallow it and shut up." Kaya said. Aoshi shook his head and growled.

The techno music grew louder by the minute. The lights went off. All that was seen was dancing glow sticks. Lights of diverse colors flashed everywhere. Kaoru grabbed a pair of sticks and dance to the fast paced music. After a couple songs the music lowered down some. Kaoru was grabbed by Kaya to meet Enishi.

"Kaoru this is your fiancée Enishi." Kaya said.

"A pleasure to meet you, my love." Enishi said as he kissed her hand. Kaoru snatched her small hand away from him.

"I belong to no man." Kaoru said icily. She walked away.

"She is very feisty." Enishi commented.

"I will take care of that if it displeases you." Kaya replied.

"No, I like this feisty attitude of hers." Enishi said.

"There's my little angel." Kastura said happily.

"Father, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm 16." Kaoru said.

"Yes, you're right but, you're still my little girl." Kastura said.

"Whatever you say father." Kaoru said.

"I love you Kaoru." Kastura said.

"I love you too father." Kaoru said. She smiled at her father. Kastura kissed Kaoru on the forehead.

"Go ahead. Run along now." Kastura said. Kaoru grinned and left for the dance floor.

The music sped up again. Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao danced the night away. The teenagers went wild. After an hour the music slowed down. The girls sat down for a drink.

"Man, I'm so tired." Megumi said.

"Yeah. Me too." Misao said. Aoshi came towards them.

"Hey, Aoshi." Kaoru said.

"Happy Birthday, Kao." Aoshi said as he picked her up and gave her a big bear hug. Kaoru giggled lightly.

"Are you having fun?" Aoshi asked.

"Yeah. Did you see us? We totally rock the dance floor." Kaoru said excitedly.

"Hi, Aoshi-sama!!!!' Misao chirped brightly.

"Misao." Aoshi said. Kaoru watch Aoshi glanced towards the dancing couples.

"Hey, you two should go out there." Kaoru said.

"I don't know about that." Aoshi said.

"Well, I'm positive about this." Kaoru got up and yanked her best friend off her butt. Kaoru pushed them towards the dancing couples. They went began to slow dance together.

"They're so cute together." Kaoru said. Megumi nodded her head in agreement.

That's it until the next chapter.

A peek of chapter Four: "Kaoru!" Megumi called. "That's my friend calling for me. I must leave." Kaoru said to Kenshin. "No, don't go." Kenshin said as he grabbed her hand. She turns towards him. He kissed the young raven.

That's all you get!


	5. Chapter 5: The Meeting

Hello, people I'm back. In this chapter Kenshin & Kaoru finally meet. Read & Enjoy!

_'Thougts_'

"Dialouge"

Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

Chapter Five

Kaoru sat in the small cushioned chair. Kaya came towards her. '_Oh great more trouble_' Kaoru thought.

"My child Enishi is looking for you." Kaya said.

"Mother, must I go with that man?" Kaoru complained.

"Yes. He wants to get to know you better. Now go find him." Kaya said.

Kaoru sighed audibly. She got out of her comfortable seat. The music switched to ballroom music. Some of the young attendees started to complain. A strong hand grabbed her arm. It was the jerk Enishi.

"There you are my lady. I've been looking for you." Enishi said.

"Well, you founded me. Now I must go." Kaoru said as she began to walk away.

"Wait! I have something to say to you." Enishi said. Kaoru kept walking. Enishi followed her.

"Hear me out Kamiya." Enishi said. Kaoru sighed.

"Alright. I'll listen." Kaoru said.

"I wanted to say sorry for acting like that. That's not the real me. Please don't make the assumption that I'm jerk." Enishi said.

"Don't feed me bullshit Enishi." Kaoru snapped angrily.

"I'm not. Just give me chance." Enishi said.

"O.K. Whatever." Kaoru said as she rolled her sapphire eyes.

"Let's dance Kamiya." Enishi said as he led her to the dance floor.

"So, Kamiya I hear you are going to be taking over Kamiya Inc very soon." Enishi said.

"Yes, you heard right." Kaoru said carefully.

"Maybe when we're married we can merge our companies." Enishi suggested.

"Why would I want to do that?" Kaoru asked.

"To become stronger, more powerful, and of course wealthier." Enishi said. Kaoru frowned.

"Is that all you think about? Money and power." Kaoru said with a hint of disgust.

"Yes, that and your beautiful face." Enishi said with a crooked grin.

"This dance is over." Kaoru said angrily. She let go of his hands and ran into the sea of people.

"Come back!" Enishi yelled. He followed her.

Kaoru looked to see if he was behind her. Then suddenly she hit something really hard. Kaoru rubbed her sore forehead. She looked to see what or who she ran into. A young boy was on the ground next to her.

"I'm so sorry." Kaoru said.

"It's alright." The boy said.

Kenshin got off the ground. He helped the girl up.

"Thanks." Kaoru said.

He looked into her deep, blue eyes. He studied her features. Her long, midnight hair was in a simple ponytail. Her creamy skin glowed against the white dress she wore. The thing that intrigued him the most was her large blue eyes. _'She's beautiful.' _Kenshin thought. Kaoru looked at the young boy for a moment. The boy had blood red hair in a low ponytail. He had a strange scar on his left cheek. His eyes were violet with a swirl of amber in them.

"Kamiya!" Enishi yelled.

'_Oh, crap. I got to lose him.'_ Kaoru thought. She grabbed Kenshin's arm and head to the dance floor. They began to waltz with the other couples.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you like that. I had to escape from someone." Kaoru apologized.

"It's alright Miss." Kenshin said.

"It's Kaoru." Kaoru corrected.

"I'm Kenshin." He said.

"Kaoru-san you dance very well." Kenshin complaimented.

"Thanks. Waltzing isn't really my thing. I rather shop or spar than doing this." Kaoru said.

"You do swordsmanship?" Kenshin asked with surprise.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Kaoru asked.

"No, it's just that I never met a girl who does swordsmanship." Kenshin said.

"Do you think that's strange?" Kaoru asked anxiously.

"No. It's pretty cool. I do swordsmanship too." Kenshin said.

"Oh, you do. Do you think you could beat me?" Kaoru questioned.

"I don't fight girls." Kenshin said.

"You're a wuss." Kaoru teased.

"Am not."

"Are to"

"Am not"

"Then prove it. Fight me." Kaoru challenged.

"Not in here." Kenshin said.

"We can fight in the garden. Follow me." Kaoru said.

The moon shined brightly. "Wow. It's beautiful." Kenshin exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know it's breathtaking." Kaoru said.

"Where are our weapons?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru went by her Sakura tree and grabbed two bokkens.

"Here." She said as she handed him the wooden sword. He took it from her. Kenshin weighed the unusual light sword in his hands.

"Alright, let's begin." Kaoru said as she stood in her stance. Kenshin took his position.

They stared at each other. Kaoru looked for a weak spot. She took the first move. She ran towards Kenshin. Kenshin dodge her. She sent several quick attacks at him. He blocked most of them. She knocked him in his gut. He held it for a moment.

_'She's pretty good but, I won't let her win.'_

Kenshin switched to the offense. He used his god-like speed to get behind her. She barely sidesteps his attack. She blocked his speedy assaults. She tried to back up some more but the Sakura tree stopped her. Kenshin held the bokken towards her slender neck.

"You give up?" Kenshin asked confidently.

"Yes, I surrender." Kaoru said with a pout. He lowered his bokken.

"You are pretty good, Kaoru-san." Kenshin said.

"You're not so bad yourself." Kaoru said.

They stared at each other for a moment. Kaoru blushed at how close he was to her.

"Kaoru!" Megumi called.

"That's my friend calling for me. I must leave." Kaoru said to Kenshin.

"No, don't go." Kenshin said as he grabbed her hand. She turned towards him.

He kissed the young raven. Kaoru's eyes widen for a second. Then her eyes closed slowly enjoying the kiss. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her hands on his neck. He pushed her gently against the tree. She teased his tongue with hers. They broke the passionate kiss. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Kaoru! I know you're out here!" Megumi yelled.

"I should go." Kaoru stated.

"When can I see you again?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't know." Kaoru said sadly.

"We'll meet again soon." Kaoru said before she left. Kenshin watched her leave.

_'I've found my Juliet'_


	6. Chapter 6: The Red Head On The Balconey

Hi, people! It's me again. Sorry for not updating faster. Final exams are here & I am cramming like crazy! This one is sorry for the delay. Now on with the story!

Chapter Six

Kaoru entered her noisy house. Megumi stood in the doorway impatiently tapping her foot. When Kaoru came into view Megumi rushed to her. "Tanuki chan, what took you so long?" Megumi shouted.

"I was enjoying the view outside." Kaoru lied.

"Your father is waiting for you in front of the house. He's been there for quite a while now." Megumi said.

_'Oh crap. That jerk must have told my father how I flaked on him.'_ Kaoru scurried quickly to her father. Her father was waiting in front of the garage.

"Father, I am sorry for keeping you waiting." Kaoru said as she arrived.

"It's alright. I have something I must talk to you about." Kastura said in a serious tone. Kaoru gulped.

_'So he did find out.'_ Kastura handed her a small, blue box. Kaoru gave him a confused look.

"Is this from that Enishi guy? If it is I don't want it." Kaoru said.

"Just open the box silly girl." Kastura chuckled.

Kaoru opened the box. A small slip of paper was on a key ring with a pair of keys. Kaoru read the paper. It said happy birthday. Kaoru smiled.

"You got me a car! You got me a car!" Kaoru exclaimed happily.

She started to bounce up and down. The garage door began to rise up. A new dark blue Mercedes Benz was parked in the garage. Jasmine petals cover the car. Kaoru squealed with excitement.

"Thank you, father!" Kaoru squealed. She squeezed the life out of her poor father. He smiled at his daughter. Kaoru ran towards her new car. The car had a mini TV, global positioning system, and two huge speakers in her trunk.

"I love it! Thank you so much father" Kaoru exclaimed.

"You're welcome. It's getting late. You should go to bed." Kastura said.

"But, I don't want to leave my car." Kaoru whined.

"It will be here tomorrow." Kastura promised.

"Okay. Good night father." Kaoru said.

"Good night Kaoru." Kastura said.

Kaoru went upstairs to her bedroom._ 'That guy. Kenshin. Will I ever see him again?'_ She remembered the warm lips against her own. She started to blush strawberry red. Someone knocked on her door. Kaoru opened the cherry wood door.

"Hey, Kao." her older cousin greeted.

"Hi, Aoshi." Kaoru said. She let him into her room.

"I have a surprise for you." Aoshi said.

"Is it my birthday gift?" Kaoru asked. Aoshi nodded his head. He handed her a wrapped box. Kaoru ripped the paper off the box. Two lovely jasmine clips lay in her petite hand.

"They're beautiful. Thank you so much, Aoshi." Kaoru said as she hugged him.

"That's not all I have for you. Wait here for a second." Aoshi said as he walked out her room. A few moments later Aoshi came back with a baby wolf cub. It had snow white fur and a pair of enormous azure eyes like hers.

"He is so adorable!" Kaoru squealed. She scooped the wolf cub. It licked her face. Kaoru started to giggle. She stared into its cerulean eyes.

"What is his name?" Aoshi asked. Kaoru stared at the young club.

"I'll name him Sapphire. Is that alright with you?" Kaoru asked the cub. The cub nodded its head.

"Oh, Aoshi I love him so much. Thank you for the wonderful gifts." Kaoru said.

"You're welcome." Aoshi said.

"Good night Kao." Aoshi whisphered.

"Good night Aoshi." Kaoru said to her cousin. Aoshi went to his room.

********************************************************************************************************************

Sanosake, Akira, and their friends walked home."That was one hell of a party." Sanosake said.

"Yes, it was a lot of fun." Akira agreed. Akira looked around.

"Where's Kenshin?" Akira asked.

"Maybe he actually got that Tomeo girl to pay attention him. He's probably having a little fun with her." Sanosake said.

"Sanosake! How could you say that! My cousin is a gentleman." Akira scolded.

"So. Gentlemen get a little rough sometimes." Sano said. The other guys started to chuckle.

"Three cheers for Kenshin for losing his virginity tonight!" Sano shouted. The guys cheered loudly for their friend. Akira shook his head.

"Why do I hang with such ruffians?" Akira asked himself.

********************************************************************************************************************

Kaoru went to her balcony-like window. She brushed her long silky, midnight hair. Sapphire stood by Kaoru's bare feet. _'Why am I thinking about Kenshin so much? I think I fell for him.'_ Kaoru thought. She breathed in the fresh breeze from the night air. Kaoru put her hands to her pink lips. She sighed audibly.

Kenshin jumped over the giant gate. He heard a very loud sigh. _'Could that be Kaoru?'_ He climbed the massive tree that led to a steep balcony.

"I love him." Kaoru whispered to herself. She said it again but a little louder.

"I love him. I love Kenshin Himura." Kaoru said loudly. Sapphire cocked his fury head at her. She smiled at the wolf cub. She picked him up.

"You probably think I'm crazy. Me, a Kamiya in love with a Himura. My sworn enemy. He probably kissed me by accident. I'm so stupid to fall for someone so easily." Kaoru said. Her eyes started to water.

"Why does this angel have tears in her eyes?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru jumped from the sound of his deep, rich voice.

"Kenshin! Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I am sorry." Kenshin said as he took her hands. He kissed her tiny hand.

"Do you forgive me?" Kenshin asked with his charming smile.

"Yes, I do." Kaoru said.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

"I heard your angelic voice so I came to you. I couldn't get you out my thoughts." Kenshin said. Kaoru blushed pink.

"Kaoru-san, you are my sky, my sun, my everything. I can't live without seeing your elegant smile or tasting your lovely lips." Kenshin said.

He dips his head to kiss the young raven. They enjoyed the taste of each others lips. Kaoru drape her long slender arms around the charming red head boy. He pushed her against the shiny glass window. The blissful moment ended when a knock was heard. They unwilling released each other. "

Stay out here." Kaoru whispered quietly.

She shut her glass doors. Kaoru quickly lay in her bed. She steady her breathing and pulled the navy blue blanket over her head. Megumi poked her head in to Kaoru's room. She saw the young girl asleep.

_'She's asleep. I won't wake her.'_ Megumi shut the cherry door gently. Kaoru waited a few minutes before she leapt out her soft bed. Kaoru opened the glass doors. Kenshin waited patiently for his love in the huge tree that hung over her high balconey.

"Who was it?" Kenshin questioned.

"My nurse. She came to check on me." Kaoru said.

Kaoru glanced at the fireflies. The teeny bright bugs danced in the sky. Kenshin followed her gaze towards the bugs. He smiled.

"You like the fireflies?" Kenshin inquired.

"Yes. I use to dance with them when I was younger." Kaoru said.

"Do you still dance for them?" Kenshin asked.

"No, I'm much too lazy to even do such thing." Kaoru giggled.

"Are you too lazy to dance with me?" Kenshin asked. His vibrant eyes lit up.

"Depends. Are you asking me to dance with you?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin nodded his head. He held his hand out. Kaoru took it. They danced gracefully to their own rhythm. The sun started to rise slowly in the east. The song birds began to chirp happily.

"Kenshin we danced until morning." Kaoru said.

"Yes, it seems that way. I lost track of time staring into your dazzling eyes." Kenshin said. Kaoru's cheeks turned a rosy color. Kenshin smiled at the blushing maiden. Kaoru let out a long yawn.

"Kenshin, I'm sorry but I must go." Kaoru said sadly.

"We will see each other again." Kenshin responded.

"But when? When will I see you again?" Kaoru asked.

"We can meet at Iris Beach around three. Is it a date?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, it's a date." Kaoru said joyfully.

Kenshin gave her a quick peck on the cheek. After that he climbed down from the steep balconey. Kaoru watched the red headed teenager ascend over the tall gate. Kaoru walked towards her bed. She laid her head on the soft pillow. She fell asleep instantly dreaming about a certain red headed boy.

How was that? I hoped you like it!


	7. Chapter 7: The Beach Date

Hi, people! School is finally out & summer vacation is here! I'm so happy! Sorry to keep you waiting. Read & enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

Chapter Seven: The Beach Date

Kaoru was sound asleep in her bed. Kaya barged into Kaoru's room.

"Get up lazy girl!" Kaya yelled. Kaoru groaned. She put her fluffy pillow over her head to block out her crazy mother's screaming.

"I said get up! You can not sleep the whole day away!" Kaya yelled. She snatched the comforter from Kaoru.

"Alright! I'm up!" Kaoru shouted back angrily.

"Good. Now get dress and come downstairs when you are presentable." Kaya said.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. She got up and made her bed. _'Why did she wake me up? I was having such a nice dream.'_ Kaoru thought. _'Last night was wonderful.'_ Kaoru thought dreamily remembering every event.

"Oh crap! What time is it?" Kaoru said. She glanced at her digital clock.

"It's noon already. I better hurry and see what Kaya wants so I can get ready for my date." Kaoru said to herself.

She took a quick shower and slipped on some clothes. Kaoru ran downstairs. Kaya was waiting impatiently at the bottom of the steps with Megumi.

"It's about time. Now let's go." Kaya said.

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked as she followed them to the limo.

"To the bridal store. We must be ready when Enishi comes with that engagement ring." Kaya responded griddly.

"To bad you're wasting money because I won't be wearing a wedding dress anytime soon." Kaoru said icily.

"We will see." Kaya mumbled.

Kenshin sat in his bed watching the clock. Sano and Akira stared at him strangely.

"Kenshin why do you stare at the clock?" Akira asked.

"You can't speed up time like the Time Wizard." Sano said.

"Like the one in Yu-Gi-Oh." Akira said.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you a little too old to be watching that show." Akira said.

"You're never too old to watch Yu-Gi-Oh. That show is so awesome." Sano said.

"You're such a kid." Akira said.

"Yep. And proud of it." Sano said confidently.

"Anyway what are you waiting for Kenshin?" Akira asked.

"Hey, I bet he got a hot date with Tomeo. His night must have been successful." Sano said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh we know what you've been up to that's why you came home so late." Sano said.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I got to go guys." Kenshin said as he left his friends.

"How about this one Kaoru?" Kaya asked. She held up a really long white dress with too many ruffles on it.

"No." Kaoru said.

"How about this one. It has lots of pretty bows on it." Kaya said.

"No. I won't choose any of these dresses." Kaoru said.

"I guess we can go to another store. Maybe the one in Kobe has better dresses." Kaya said.

'_Kobe! I'll never be home in time for my date.'_ Kaoru thought.

"Kaoru pick a stupid dress already. I don't want to go to Kobe with Kaya." Megumi whispered harshly.

"Megumi, Kaoru let's go." Kaya said.

"Hey, Kaya. Kaoru found one. Didn't you Kaoru." Megumi said as she elbowed the young raven.

"Oh! Yes, here it is." Kaoru said as she picks a random dress from the rack.

"Good! Let me see it!" Kaya said excitedly. She snatched the dress from Kaoru.

"It's so simple but, it will due." Kaya said. She took it to the check out counter.

Kenshin ran a few laps around the park. He sat on the bench to rest.

"Hey, Kenshin!" A squeaky and familiar voice squealed.

"Hi, Miaso." Kenshin said. She plopped right next to him.

"Have you seen my rooster headed cousin?" Miaso asked.

"Last time I seen him. He was at my house." Kenshin said.

"Why are you looking for him may I ask?"

"Well, my 50 bucks has gone missing and I suspect that stupid rooster took it to go gambling again." Miaso said.

"I think you're too late. He probably already lost it all." Kenshin said.

"That stupid rooster! Wait till I get my hands on him!" Miaso said angrily. An idea popped into her head. She put on a wicked smirk.

"Alright, I got him. This is gonna be so good. Bye Kenshin." Miaso said. She walks away and starts laughing evilly. Kenshin gives her a weird glance. _'That was creepy. I feel bad for Sano.'_ Kenshin thought. He glanced at his wristwatch. _'I got an hour before I see my beautiful angel again.'_ Kenshin thought happily. He headed home.

Sano came home. He was a bit upset._ 'Damn, I lost another 50 bucks. Lady luck is never on my side. I hope the weasel doesn't notice.'_ Sano thought.

"Hey, Sanosake!" Miaso said sweetly. _'Sanosake? What the hell? The weasel never calls me by my name.' _Sano thought.

"What's up weasel?" Sano said. Misao ignored the weasel comment.

"Have you seen my money?" Miaso asked._ 'Oh crap! Alright Sano play it cool. Maybe she'll suspect Enishi if I act innocent.'_ Sano thought.

"No. How much did you lose?"

"50 dollars."

"Sorry haven't seen it." Sano said.

"Okay. I'll go ask uncle Saitou if he seen it." Miaso said. Sano strolled passed Miaso. Misao smirked repulsively. Sano walked into his room.

"What the hell! Miaso!" Sano yelled hotly. Miaso skipped to his room merrily.

"Yes, Sanosake." Miaso said innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me! Where's my Time Wizard!" Sano yelled furiously.

"You mean this one!" Miaso said.

"Give it!" Sano yelled.

"Not until you give me my money!" Miaso yelled back at him. "I didn't take it!" Sano said as his foot started tapping quickly.

"You're lying because your foot is tapping." Misao said.

"Damnit! I hate this habit!" Sano shouted.

"You want your card back?"

"Yeah."

"You have to pay me back." Misao said.

"I'll do anything." Sano said.

"You have to be my servant boy for a whole week." Misao replied.

"No way!" Sano yelled.

"If you want the stupid card you will be my servant." Misao said sharply.

"If I do this you will give me my card in perfect condition."

"Yeah." Misao responded.

"Alright. I'll do it." Sano said sadly.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Misao said joyfully.

"Now carry me downstairs." Miaso said.

"Man this sucks ass." Sano said as he lifts his petite cousin downstairs.

Kaoru dashes out the car. _'Man, I only have 30 minutes to get ready._' Kaoru thought. She opened her closet and searched for something to wear. She found some jean shorts and a green tank top that read cutie pie. '_Where is it?_' Kaoru thought as she flung some of her clothes out of dresser. She found her blue bathing suit with sparkles on it. She slipped the two piece bathing suit on and then her clothes over it. She packed her stuff in a beach bag. She hurried downstairs to the garage. She turns the engine on and accelerated to the beach.

Kenshin waited patiently for his raven headed friend. His dark shades scanned the peaceful beach. He spotted her. He wave at her. Kaoru waved back gleefully. She strolled slowly towards him.

"Hi, Kenshin." Kaoru said.

"Hello, Kaoru. You look beautiful today." Kenshin said.

"Thanks. Did you find a spot for us?" Kaoru asked as she hid her red face in her hair.

"Yeah, it's over here. Follow me." Kenshin said. Kaoru followed him. They arrived at a spot with two beach chairs under an oversize jade umbrella. They sat under the umbrella together.

"It's so peaceful out here." Kaoru said.

"Yes, it is." Kenshin said.

"Let's build a sand castle!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Alright. First, you need some sun block. I wouldn't want you to burn your delicate skin." Kenshin said.

"You're so thoughtful Kenshin." Kaoru said. Kenshin smiled sheepishly. Kenshin took off his shirt. Kaoru stared at the shirtless Kenshin. His body was nicely tanned and he had an awesome 12pack. Kaoru looked away blushing furiously. She slid off her shirt and shorts. She grabbed the sun block and applied some to her skin.

"Hey, Kenshin can you help me? I can't reach my back. Will you put some on my back for me?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure." Kenshin said. Kaoru lay on her belly. Kenshin squirt some sun block on his hand and rubbed some on her back. A tingly sensation with through his body. _'She looks so fragile. Her skin is soft as silk.'_ Kenshin thought as his eyes roamed her body.

"Are you finish yet?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh! Not yet Kaoru." Kenshin said. He blushed. He finishes spreading the sun block on her back.

"I'm done." Kenshin informed.

"Thanks, Kenshin. Can you not take so long next time? I could feel your eyes bore in my skin." Kaoru said. Kenshin blush ten different shades of ran out to the sand. Kenshin looked at his friend. She was playing in the sand like a child. _'So innocent and pure.'_

"Kenshin come over here!" Kaoru exclaimed. Kenshin walked towards Kaoru. She threw a lump of sand at his face.

"Oro??" Kenshin said as fell down anime-style. Kaoru giggled.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked still giggling. Kenshin picked Kaoru up.

"Kenshin! Put me down!" Kaoru screamed. She beat her small hands on his back. He tossed her into the water. Kaoru squealed loudly as she hit the freezing water. Kenshin started chuckling. He waited for her to come back for air. Kaoru watched him from underwater. She drags him underwater with her. She went up for air. Kenshin got up._ 'Wow, She's pretty strong.'_

"Hey, Kenshin you can't catch me!" Kaoru said as she stuck out her tongue.

"We'll see about that!" Kenshin said as he ran after her. Kaoru giggled as she ran away from the red headed teenager. Kenshin chased her. He heard a loud crash. His eyes darted to the source. The waves crashed into the beach.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed. Kenshin saw her way to far out in sea. The current was carrying her out farther out to sea. Kenshin swam towards her quickly. Her head went under. Kenshin dove underwater. Kaoru was tangled in a kelp patch. Kaoru's vision became blurry. _'I'm really going to die out here. Where's Kenshin? Kenshin help me please.'_ Her lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen. Kaoru opened her mouth slowly. The water rushes down her throat. Before she blackout she felt someone cutting her loose from the algae. Kenshin swam up to the surface with Kaoru in his arms. He swam swiftly against the current to the shore.

He caught his breath. He quickly performed CPR on the unconscious girl. After his third attempt he gave up. His head hung low. His blood red bangs covered his eyes. _'Can't give up.'_ Kaoru thought. A few moments later Kaoru started coughing up water. Kenshin turned towards her.

"Kaoru, you're alive!" Kenshin exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I couldn't leave you." Kaoru said as she looked towards him. Kenshin embrace drenched teenager.

"I'm so happy Kaoru. I don't know what I'll do without you." Kenshin whispered.

"Same here." Kaoru said. She began to shiver. Kenshin draped his huge maroon towel over her.

"Thanks." Kaoru said. Kenshin smiled at her. He kissed her nose. Kaoru giggled lightly.

"Look the sun is setting." Kaoru said. Hands laced into each others they both stared at the burning orb in the sky.

That's it for now. Tell me what you think.

Strawberrypie-chan


	8. Chapter 8: To Love Your Enemy

What's up everybody! Thanks for the reviews! Kenshin & Kaoru are so cute together but, things tend to get a little messy in this chapter. Megumi and Sano meet. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own RK. I really wish I did.

Kenshin-17, Kaoru-16

Sano-18, Megumi-19

Aoshi-19, Misao-16

Enishi-17, Soujirou-18

Zack-18, Kastura-45

Kaya-41,

Chapter Eight: To Love Your Enemy

Kaoru and Kenshin sat on the sandy beach until the sun disappeared into the west. The moon took its place in the dark sky. Kaoru sighed.

"What is wrong my sweet?" Kenshin asked.

"It is getting late. I must get home before my father sends a search team for me." Kaoru said.

"When can I see you again?" Kenshin asked.

"I really don't know. This is already too dangerous meeting like this." Kaoru said.

"Yes, I know but I can't stay away from you too long." Kenshin said.

"How about on Friday we can go to the arcade or something." Kaoru said.

"Friday! That's too long of a wait." Kenshin exclaimed.

"It's only one day." Kaoru said.

"Alright. What time?" Kenshin asked.

"How do noon sounds?" Kaoru said.

"Good to me. I'll pick you up." Kenshin said.

"Are you crazy? My father will have a fit if you came to my house!" Kaoru cried out.

"Don't worry. I'll wait for you down the street." Kenshin reasoned.

"Okay." Kaoru said.Kenshin walked her to her car.

"Thanks for walking me." Kaoru said.

"It's nothing. I wouldn't want any harm to come my precious angel."

"You're too sweet." Kaoru said. Kenshin peck her on the cheek.

"Drive safely." Kenshin said softly.

"I will. Goodbye Kenshin."

"Goodbye my sweet." Kenshin said. Kaoru shut her door and drove home. Kenshin watch her car disappear down the road.

**_The Kamiya Mansion_**

Kaoru parked in the spacious garage. She grabbed her things and went in the house. Kaoru rush to her room. 'I made it! No one notice.' Kaoru thought.

"Kaoru!" Kaya screeched.

'Damnit. So close.' Kaoru change into some grey sweats and a baby blue tank top. She scrambled downstairs.

"Kamiya Kaoru! Where were you?" Kaya asked.

"I went for some fresh air." Kaoru lied.

"That is no excuse to be out so late. Did you know Enishi was here waiting for you?" Kaya asked.

"Nope. And I don't care if he was here." Kaoru retorted.

"You need to mind your manners young lady. Enishi would want a respectable wife." Kaya said.

"Why does that matter to me? I'm not his wife. There is no ring on my finger justify that I am." Kaoru said. The raven haired girl walked towards the stairs.

"You come back here. I did not dismiss you yet." Kaya yelled.

"Kaya let her be. I think that is enough." Kastura said.

"You are too easy on that child and we're going to pay for it one day." Kaya huffed. Kastura shook his head.

'Why did I marry this woman?' Kastura thought.

Kaya walked to her quarters. 'She will marry him. I don't care if I have to force her.' Kaya thought. She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

**_In Kaoru's' Room_**

Kaoru plopped her head in her blue pillow. Sapphire jumped on her back. Kaoru gather the wolf cub in her arms.

'This is so tiring. Why is she doing this? I really need to talk to someone.' Kaoru thought. Kaoru got up and went down the hall. She flung the wooden door open.

"Tanuki-chan, why can't you knock like everyone else does?" Megumi asked.

"I don't know. It's not my thing." Kaoru answered.

"So why are you here today?" Megumi asked a little agitated.

"I need to talk to you. Girl stuff." Kaoru said.

"Oh! Come sit over here. Tell me all!" Megumi said excitedly as she scooted over to make room for the younger girl.. Kaoru sat next to Megumi.

"Alright. You know that Enishi guy that Kaya wants me to marry?" Kaoru said.

"Yeah."

"Well, I can't get married?"

"Why?"

"Because… I shouldn't tell you this."

"No! Keep going! Tell me! I won't tell a living soul." Megumi promised.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes."

"I'm in love with someone else." Kaoru said.

"Ohohoho! Tanki-chan has a secret boyfriend! Who is he! Who is he!" Megumi squealed excitedly.

"I can't tell you his name." Kaoru said.

"Why not?" Megumi asked.

"I just can't." Kaoru said. Kaoru got up from her spot.

"It was nice talking to you. I'm going to my room. Bye Megumi." Kaoru said quickly as she dashed out the room. Megumi pouted when Kaoru disappeared out her room.

'I must find out this boy's name. I wonder if the weasel knows.' Megumi thought.

**_Kenshin's Room_**

Kenshin sat in his bed. His thoughts about the raven girl flooded his mind. 'I have fallen for her. I think I love this angel.' Kenshin thought.

A loud knock was heard from his door. Kenshin leapt out of his bed to open the door. Hiko came in.

"Hello, father." Kenshin said.

"Baka! Where were you? You miss your training today."

"Sorry. I had somewhere important to be."

"Where would a baka like you go that's more important than training? I don't really care where you went. Tomorrow you'll pay for your absent." Hiko said. He walks towards the door..

"Wipe that pathetic look off your face. You look like a sick puppy." Hiko said as he slammed Kenshin's door.

'I am a sick puppy. A lovesick puppy.' Kenshin thought.

**_Haijime Estates_**

"Rooster head! I need you to refill my drink." Misao called. Sano stomped angrily to Misao's room.

"I want the cup with the cool dragon designs on it." Misao said. He snatched the cup out of Misao's hands.

"Is that how we act towards our master?" Misao asked.

"Yeah."

"I guess you can say goodbye to your Time Wizard then."

"I was joking."

"Good. Get my drink! I'm getting thirsty." Misao said. Sano stomped downstairs.

"This is fun. I can't wait to tell Kaoru." Miaso giggled.

Enishi watched Sano come back upstairs with a jug of sweet tea and Misao's dragon cup.

"Sanosake, why do you have Misao's cup?" Enishi asked.

"Rooster! Where's my drink!" Misao screeched.

"Are you-" Enishi began to ask

"Don't even ask man." Sano interjected. He scrambled up the steps.

Enishi went to his room. 'Stupid rooster.' He took a small black box out his pocket.

'How can get her to say yes.' Enishi thought.'You can marry her if you win her heart.' Kastura's words echoed through his mind. 'I want her so bad. There must be a way.' Enishi thought.

His cell phone started ringing. 'Can't think.' He threw his cell phone in the corner of his room. It stopped ringing.

"Damnit!" Enishi yelled angrily.

"Shut up! I'm trying to get some work done! " Saitou yelled.

"Sorry, uncle." Enishi yelled downstairs. He turned off his bright lamp and went to sleep.

**_Aoshi in the garden_**

The vibrant sun was high in the sky. Aoshi was already outside mediating under the cherry blossom tree. He breathe in slowly and then exhaled. The calm atmosphere was shattered within minutes.

"Aoshi! Come inside. I want to talk to you." Kaya yelled. Aoshi huffed angrily and got up.

'I can't get a moment of quiet here.' Aoshi thought. He put his white tank top back on. Aoshi entered the dining room.

"Aoshi, come sit over here. Have some tea with me." Kaya said. Aoshi sat on the black, leather couch.

"I have something important to discuss with you." Kaya said as she poured herself some tea.

'What is she up to?' Aoshi waited for his aunt to speak.

"This concerns the future of the company. I'm afraid Kaoru will not listen to me. She does not stand a chance in the world of business. We might go bankrupt if she takes full control by herself." Kaya explained.

"Stop beating around the bush. Tell me why you have summoned me here." Aoshi said sharply.

"Alright, since you're so impatient. I want you to persuade your thick headed cousin to marry Enishi." Kaya said.

"Are you serious?" Aoshi asked with disbelief.

"Yes. I'm serious as a heart attack." Kaya said.

"I will not take this. You are feeding me a web of lies. This has nothing to do with the company. This is all about **_you_** getting all the money you can." Aoshi said coldly.

"I don't know what you are talking about. This is about Kaoru. It always is about her. Kastura spoils that child rotten. He gives her anything her heart desires. Why can't I have what Kaoru has? Why can't I have all the money I want? Is that asking too much?" Kaya yelled.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. How could you be jealous of your own daughter? It is your job as a parent to keep her happy. At least uncle Kastura is holding his side of the bargain of being a parent. You're a waste of my time. I'm dismissing myself from this conversation." Aoshi said as he walked away. His icy blue eyes were full of uncontrolled rage.

**_Kaoru_**

Kaoru ran downstairs to the yelling. She saw her cousin walking away looking very agitated. Kaya looked towards Kaoru. She sends her a cold stare. Kaoru rolled her eyes. She ran after Aoshi. He sat under the cherry blossom tree. His eyes were closed.

"I told you I won't help you! Now leave!" Aoshi yelled. Kaoru looked at him in shock. He felt her ki shift.

"Oh, it's you Kao. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Aoshi apologized as he opened his eyes. Kaoru hit him on the head.

"You better be sorry." Kaoru scolded at him angrily.

"Do you forgive me Kao?" Aoshi asked.

"No." Kaoru said stubbornly.

"Oh, you don't? How about now?" Aoshi asked as he started tickling Kaoru.

"Stop! I'm ticklish right there." Kaoru said between fits of laughter.

"Do you forgive me now?"

"No. Hey! Stop it!" Kaoru giggled. Kaoru had tears come out her eyes.

"Alright. I forgive you. Please stop." Kaoru said. Aoshi stopped tickling his cousin.

"Man, my insides hurt now because of you." Kaoru said.

"Sorry. That's the only way you'll forgive me. You're so stubborn." Aoshi said.

"So what." Kaoru said. She stuck her tongue at him. Aoshi laughed at her childish antics.

"Kaoru! Someone is here to see you." Kaya yelled.

"I have to go. I'll see you later Aoshi." Kaoru said.

Aoshi waved her goodbye. 'Someone to see me? Who could it be?' Kaoru thought as she opened the glass sliding door to her house. When she entered she saw her mother and father sitting on the couch. 'What is she up to? Did she persuade father into making me marry that guy?' Kaoru thought.

"Kaoru, Enishi is here for you."Kaya said happily. Kaoru rolled her blue eyes.

'Why didn't I see this coming?' Kaoru thought.

"Hello, Kamiya-chan." Enishi said.

"Hello." Kaoru said curtly.

"Will you accompany me to lunch?" Enishi asked.

"Of course she will." Kaya answered quickly.

"Kaya, I believe he was talking to Kaoru." Kastura said sharply.

"No." Kaoru answers Enishi.

"What? Kaoru you don't mean that." Kaya said.

"I do." Kaoru said firmly. Kaya was about to speak. Kastura sends her a hard glare.

"Princess, give him a chance. Do it for me. Alright?" Kastura said.

"Fine. I'll go." Kaoru huffed. Kastura smiles at her.

"I'll get ready." Kaoru said unhappily as she ran upstairs. Enishi smiled. Aoshi came inside. He heard the whole conversation. He sends Enishi an icy glare. An idea popped in Kastura's head.

"Aoshi. I would like you to go with them." Kastura said. Aoshi nodded his head and went upstairs to change.

"Kastura, what are you doing?" Kaya questioned.

"Hush, Kaya. I know what I'm doing." Kastura said. Kaya snorted angrily.

**_Megumi, Misao, & Sano_**

Megumi waited in the restaurant for her younger friend. Misao spotted her. Misao bounced happily towards her. A tall man with rooster-like hair followed Misao.

"Hi, Megumi!" Misao chirped.

"Hello, Misao." Megumi said. Megumi eyed the tall guy behind Misao.

"Who's that behind you Misao? Did Saitou buy you a pet rooster?" Megumi asked.

"I'm not a rooster!" Sano snapped at her.

"You look like one from over here." Megumi said as she started to laugh.

"Stop laughing you fox!" Sano said. People give them weird stares. Megumi glared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me fox lady." Sano said.

"At least my hair is not sticking straight in the air! What did you do to it? Did you dump a month's supply of hair gel in your head?" Megumi said.

"That's exactly what he did!" Misao laughed.

"Weasel girl!" Sano yelled.

"Excuse me. I am going to ask you to lower your voices. You're disturbing the other customers." The waitress said.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"That was embarrassing." Megumi said.

"Oh! This is my servant/cousin Sanosake." Misao chriped.

"Temporary servant." Sano corrected her.

"Whatever." Misao said as she rolls her eyes.

"So Megumi give me the goods." Misao said excitedly.

"Not with your servant around us." Megumi said.

"I'm not her servant." Sano said.

"Servant, go fetch us 150 straws." Miaso said.

"Fine." Sano said as he got up.

**_Kaoru, Aoshi, & Enishi_**

Kaoru sat in between Aoshi and Enishi. They were having an intense staring contest and Aoshi was winning. Kaoru crossed her arms over her chest. The limo came to a halt. They all got out and went inside the restaurant. They sat by the window. The table was dangerously quiet. Enishi attempted to break the ice.

"Kamiya-chan, are you going to the lunar festival?" Enishi asked.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked a little too excited. Enishi smirked at her eagerness.

"It's a festival to celebrate the incoming summer solstice. They have a series of events there like pie eating contests, magicians, acrobats, and tons of food. Each year they pick the most beautiful girl to be the moon maiden. The moon maiden picks the first lunar flower." Enishi explained.

"It sounds like a lot fun. Have you been there before?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. I went with Sayo." Enishi said as his voice wavered when he said the name.

"Who's Sayo?" Kaoru questioned. "She's my ex- fiancée. Last year she was the moon maiden. She never got to pick the first lunar flower." Enishi said dejectedly.

"Why? Did she fall ill?" Kaoru asked.

"She died at the festival. She fainted when they crowned her the moon maiden. After that her heart failed to recirculate." Enishi said sadly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would resurface such a depressing memory." Kaoru said as she grabbed his hand to comfort him.

"I thank you for your sympathy, Kaamiya-chan." Enishi said.

"Please call me Kaoru." she said.

"You have a kind heart." Enishi said. Kaoru smiled at him.

"Jou-chan?" Sano said.

"Sanosake! Where did you come from?" Kaoru exclaimed as she drops Enishi's hand. Enishi frowns.

"I was here already to get some eats." Sano said.

"Come sit with us." Kaoru said as she scooted over. He slides in next to her.

"Sano, I want you to meet Aoshi and Enishi." Kaoru said. Sano stared at Aoshi for a moment. Aoshi gave him an icy glare.

"This is Misao's Aoshi?" Sano asks skeptically.

"Yeah." Kaoru said.

"He's so cold and freakishly quiet." Sano commented. Aoshi's eyes narrowed. Sano shuddered under the intense ice blue stare.

"Aoshi stop scaring Sano." Kaoru said. Aoshi shifted his gaze on something else.

"Thanks, Jou-chan." Sano said.

"Did you come to my party?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, it was awesome." Sano said. Kaoru hit him across the back of his head. Enishi snickered.

"Ouch! Jou-chan what was that for?" Sano said as he rubbed the sore spot.

"You didn't even wish me a happy birthday, Jerk!" Kaoru said angrily.

"Sorry, Jou-chan. I was busy."

"So what. I expect something from you."

"Ha! You're funny Jou-chan." Sano said. Kaoru pouted cutely.

'No one can resist my pout.'

"Oh, come on Jou-chan you don't expect me to give in." Sano said. Her bottom lip poked out.

"Alright, I'll give you something tomorrow." Sano said reluctantly.

"Yes! Thanks Sano!" Kaoru said as she hugged him. Sano got up.

"I'll see you around Jou-chan." Sano said.

"Bye, Sano. Tell Misao I said hi." Kaoru said.

"Are you ready to go Kaoru?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes." Kaoru said as she got up. The three teenagers walked out the restaurant.

Back to Megumi & Misao

"I can't believe this Megumi! How long did you know about this?" Misao asked.

"She told me last night but, she wouldn't give me his name."Megumi said.

"Man that sucks! We got to find out more about this mystery man." Misao said.

"Yes, I know." Megumi said.

"What can we do? Kaoru is too stubborn to tell us." Misao said.

"Yesterday, Kaoru was gone for the whole day. I think she was with that mystery guy." Megumi said.

"So that means she's going to see him again! But when?" Misao squeled.

"I don't know."

"This is so annoying! I want to know!" Misao said.

"Calm down, Misao. I have an idea. Tonight come over and spend the night. We'll try to force it out of her." Megumi said.

"This is going to be so much fun! I'll come around eight. See ya later Megumi." Misao chirped excitedly.

**_Kenshin_**

Kenshin was running around his house for the tenth time. "Alright, baka. Come inside and scrub the dojo floors again. After that I want you to go water your mother's plants."

"But that's not my job. Mother told you to do that." Kenshin said.

"So what. I told you to do it. I want all this done within an hour."

"That's impossible."

"Well, you better start scrubbing those floors then baka." Hiko said as he walked away. Kenshin sighed.

'I want to be with her right now.'

**_Kaoru_**

Kaoru entered her room. 'That wasn't so bad. Poor Enishi. His first love died. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Kenshin. I miss him. Friday needs to hurry up!" Kaoru thought.

Enishi smiled as he drove home. 'She fell for it. Now tomorrow I will make my next move.' Enishi thought.

**_Aoshi & Misao_**

Aoshi went to Ling's Coffee Shop. He sat in the wooden chair calmly. His mind drifts to a certain bubbly girl. 'I can't love her. She probably hates me. I show no outward affections for her. She must think I'm a cold hearted ice man. Wait! When did I care how so much what people think of me?' Aoshi thought. He shook his head.

Misao drove home angrily. 'That stupid rooster ditched me! He's going to get when I get my hands on him!' Misao thought.

"Is that Aoshi-sam?" Misao said to herself. She peered in the shop.

"It is!" Misao said excitedly. She parked her green Maxium in the parking lot. Misao walked inside the Ling's. She saw her favorite quiet swordsman.

"Hi, Aoshi-sam" Miaso said happily. Aoshi eyes widen in slight surprise. 'Misao.' "Hello, Misao." Aoshi said to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Thinking." He said.

"About what?"

"You." Aoshi said. 'Did I say that out loud?' Miaso blushed.

"Miaso do you like being with me?"

"No." Misao said. Aoshi's eyes widen.

"I love being with you." Miaso said as she blushed a deep red. He didn't expect that answer. Aoshi stood up. He walked out the door leaving a confused Misao.

**_Kaoru & Megumi_**

"Hey, Kao. I hope you don't mind. I invited Miaso over to stay the night." Megumi informed her.

"No, I don't. We're having a girl night?"

"Yes."

"We got to get some movies and popcorn!" Kaoru said joyfully.

**_Kenshin, Sano, & Akira_**

Kenshin came out the shower. He glances outside. The sun started to set. Akira and Sano came into his room (without knocking of course).

"What's up, Kenshin." Sano said.

"Hey, guys." Kenshin greeted them.

"You look tired. What happened to you today?" Akira asked.

"Hiko is what happen to me. I've been training and doing chores all day and to top that off I had to spar with him." Kenshin said.

"Ouch, man. I'd hate to spar with him." Sano said.

"What did you do to deserve this intense training?" Akira asked serenely.

"I skipped practice yesterday." Kenshin said.

"You were with Tomeo. You are rowdier than me." Sano said brashly as he ruffles Kenshin's rose colored hair.

"No. Tomeo is not my concern anymore. I have a new lady. She is sweeter than any candy and has a kind heart." Kenshin said merrily.

"Man, dude. This girl has you twisted. You sound like a romantic sap." Sano said.

"Does she have name?" Akira asked.

"I can't tell you her name." Kenshin said.

"Why not?" Sano asked.

"I just can't." Kenshin said.

"Well, guess whose getting engaged?" Sano said.

"Who?" Akira asked.

"My asshole cousin Enishi." Sano said.

"What poor girl is he engage to?" Akira asked.

"Jou-chan. I feel so bad for her." Sano said.

"Who's this Jou-chan?" Kenshin questioned.

"Kamiya Kaoru. She's best friends with the weasel." Sano said.

'What! He must be talking about a different Kaoru. Not my Kaoru. She's in love with me.' Kenshin thought. "Kenshin, are you alright. You look like you lost your best friend." Akira said with concern.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired." Kenshin lied.

"Alright, we'll see ya tomorrow. C'mon Sano." Akira said. The guys walked out Kenshin's room.

"Kaoru engaged?" Kenshin said to himself. 'I'll ask her about this tomorrow?' Kenshin thought.

**_Aoshi & Kaoru_**

Aoshi was in the dojo training. 'Why did I do that? I can't see her anymore. I confused her way too much.' Aoshi thought as he swung his kodachi swiftly.

"Hey, Aoshi." Kaoru said as she came in the dojo.

"Hello, Kao." Aoshi said.

"You know Miaso is coming over tonight. We're having a slumber party. You must be really happy." Kaoru said. Aoshi turned his head.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked with a hint of concern.

"It's nothing." Aoshi said.

"Is everything alright with you and Misao?" Kaoru pried.

"No. I can't be with her."

"Sure you can. You love her don't you?" Kaoru said. Aoshi nodded his head.

"If you tell her how you feel I'm sure she will understand. Stop being so pessimistic about everything." Kaoru said.

"Alright, I'll be more hopeful."

"Good. Don't be too hopeful or you'll become a Misao." Kaoru said. Aoshi chuckled.

**_Sano & Misao_**

Sanosake entered the Hajime estate. Misao threw her kunais at him. He was pinned to the door.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Sano yelled madly.

"You left me!" Misao screamed.

"I had to. You were gossiping with that fox lady too long." Sano said.

"Shut up!" Misao yelled.

"You're really pissed off." Sano said.He suddenly got scared. 'Misao is crazy when she pissed off.' Misao started to cry.

"Hey, Misao stop crying. I'll stop be a crappy butler." Sano offered. Misao cried harder. She ran up to her room.

'Why? Am I crying? He's just a guy. A really hot guy who ran away from me today!' Misao thought. Her blue gray eyes shone with great bleakness.

**_Karou & Megumi_**

"Where is she?" Kaoru asked the older woman.

"I don't know. She was supposed to be here by now. We can start our movie marathon without her." Megumi said.

"No! We have to wait for her. She's probably picking up some popcorn or something."

"Alright, but at 8:30 I'm watching movies with or without Misao." Megumi said firmly.

**_Back to Sano & Misao_**

Sano was finally removed from the wall. He rushed up to Misao's room. Misao was sprawled across her oversize bed.

"Misao. Get up." Sano said. Misao shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Sano asked.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? You almost freaking killed me twenty minutes ago." Sano shouted.

"Sorry. I was a little upset." Misao apologized.

"It's alright little weasel." Sano said as he ruffled her hair. Misao pulled his hair.

"I'm not a weasel. Now I need you to take my things to the car. Kaoru and Megumi are waiting for me." Misao said as she bounced outside. 'The weasel's back.' Sano thought. He ran upstairs to get her stuff.

**_Kamiya Mansion_**

"Alright, Kaoru. What movie you want to watch. I got a tragedy, an action, suspense, a romantic comedy, and sci-fi." Megumi said as she looked through the DVD's.

"You can choose first." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru, you've a guest." Kastura said. Kaoru ran downstairs. Megumi followed her. "

Misao! Where were you?" Kaoru asked.

"I was at home doing a little thinking." Misao said.

"Well, come on. I'll help you with your bags."

"Oh, don't worry about them. Sano will get them." Misao said lightly.

"Sano? Are you sure about that?" Kaoru said bewilder.

"Yes, he's her servant." Megumi said.

"I heard that fox lady." Sano said as he came in with Misao's things.

"Shut up, stupid rooster." Megumi said.

"Whatever fox." Sano said as he went upstairs to Kaoru's room.

"I'm confused. How do you know Sano? And why is he carrying Misao's stuff?" Kaoru asked cloudily.

"I'll explain later. Let's watch some movies!" Misao said as she dragged a bemused Kaoru upstairs.

"See ya later, fox."

"Good riddance." Megumi huffed.

"You still look hot when you're angry." Sano said. Megumi turned red. Sano smirked and left.

"Let's watch this one!" Misao said excitedly holding the suspense movie.

"Alright." Kaoru said. She grabbed the movie out of Misao's hand.

"I'll get the popcorn!" Misao said zingly. Misao sprinted downstairs. She placed the popcorn in the microwave. She waited patiently for the bag to finish popping. The small microwave ring. Misao grabbed the bag and ran upstairs. She bumped into someone. Misao got up quickly.

"Sorry." Misao said as she looked up to see who she ran into.

"It's alright." Aoshi said. Misao gave him a cold glare.

"Misao, we need to talk." Aoshi said.

"No. I don't want to here it." Misao said as her eyes became glassy. She ran inside Kaoru's room. Aoshi sighed deeply.

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing." Misao said quickly. Megumi popped the DVD in.

_**2 hours later…**_ The girls were huddled up together. "No, don't go outside!" Misao screamed to the TV. The girl walked outside. "Hello? Karl, are you out here?" the girl said. A shadow covered her. "Oh, crap! Look behind!" Kaoru said to the TV. The girl in the movie turned around. "Karl! I've been looking for you. We have to get out of here. There's some crazy wacko after us. Karl? Why are you so quiet?" the girl asked. Karl gave her a creepy smile. "Karl, are y-"the girl's head rolled to the ground. Karl laughed out evilly. The credits started to roll. The girls were still staring at the screen with wide eyes.

"That was pretty intense." Kaoru said.

"Yeah. I can't believe he killed his girlfriend." Megumi said.

"I'm going to have nightmares about this movie." Misao admitted fearfully. Something dropped on the floor. Misao jumped.

"What was that?" Misao asked nervously.

"It came from the closet." Kaoru said. The TV went off.

"OMG! Karl is going to kill us." Misao said frightinglly.

"Misao. That was just a stupid movie. No one is going to kill us." Megumi said.

"Yes, Megumi is right. So stop being so scary." Kaoru said.

"Misao get your hand off my shoulder." Megumi said.

"My hands aren't on you." Misao said.

"Then who's is it?" Megumi asked nervously.The hand grabbed Misao's hair. Megumi and Misao screamed on the top of the lungs. The door was bust down and the lights came on. Aoshi was standing in the middle of the room with both of his swords drawn out. Guards stood behind him with their swords unsheathed. Kaoru was on the ground laughing.

"What's wrong?" Aoshi asked.

"Nothing." Megumi said angrily as she turned towards Kaoru with narrow eyes.

"False alarm." Aoshi said. The guards sheathed their swords and walked out the room.

"Tanuki-chan! That was not funny!" Megimi yelled bitterly.

"Yeah, you scared the crap out of us." Misao said hotly.

"You should have seen your faces! It was priceless!" Kaoru laughed. Megumi and Misao grabbed their pillows. Kaoru got up quickly to avoid her enraged friends. She hid behind Aoshi.

"Misao." Aoshi said. Misao looked towards him.

"What?" Misao said in a biting tone.

"Can I speak with you?" Aoshi asked gently.

"Alright, speak." Misao demanded.

"In private." Aoshi said as he walked out the door. Misao followed him. Kaoru was left defenseless against Megumi.

"Oh, no." Kaoru said. Megumi chased her.

Misao and Aoshi stood in front of the closed door.

"Misao, I'm sorry."

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Misao asked.

"No. I have nothing else to say." Aoshi said. Misao sighed. Aoshi lifted her small chin and kissed her softly. Misao's eyes widen. They broke away quickly.

"Aoshi?" Misao said. He smiled at her. 'He's smiling!'

"Misao, will you be my girlfriend?" Aoshi asked. Misao's eyes shined happily. She nodded her head vigorously. She hugged the tall man.

"I'm so happy, Aoshi-sama!" Misao said joyfully. He kissed the hyper girl again. Their eyes closed slowly. Aoshi pushed her gently against the wall. His tongue explored his lover's mouth. Aoshi wrapped his arms around Misao's tiny waist. Misao's hands played with his short dark hair.

"Megumi, Misao has been gone for sometime now." Kaoru said.

"You're right. Let's see what she's up to." Megumi replied. They walked out the door.

"OMG!" Kaoru screeched. Aoshi and Misao quickly parted. They were blushing madly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Misao." Aoshi said as he quickly walked to his room.

"Bye, Aoshi-sama." Misao said dreamily. Kaoru and Megumi yanked the small girl into the room.

"Someone got a boyfriend!" Kaoru chanted. Misao blushed.

"Yes and look at her lips. There're so red! She's was making out with him for quite some time." Megumi said. Misao was red as a tomato. Kaoru and Megumi teased her all night until they fell asleep.

**_Kenshin & Kaoru_**

The sun was in the sky. A few clouds appeared in the blue sky. Kenshin woke up groggily. He glanced at the clock. 'Eleven. I only have an hour to get ready.' Kenshin thought. He thought about the lovely raven haired girl. Kenshin jumped in the shower and bathe himself. He got out and dried his long blood red hair. Kenshin looked in his dresser for something to wear.

Kaoru woke up. Misao and Megumi were already gone. Kaoru took a long shower. She went into her closet for something to wear. She glanced at the clock. 'Damn. It's already eleven thirty. I got to hurry.' Kaoru thought. Kaoru slipped on a black miniskirt with a cute flower design on the back pocket. She found an indigo polo shirt. Kaoru placed a black ribbon in her hair. She slipped on her black flip flops and went downstairs. She peeked around the corner. She saw her parents and Enishi talking. 'Shit!' Kaoru went back to her room and climbed out her window. She landed perfectly on the ground.

Kenshin saw Kaoru walking his way. "

Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaims excitedly. She ran into his open arms.

"I miss you my angel." Kenshin said.

"I miss you too." Kaoru said. He held her in the embrace tightly.

"Are you ready to go?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." Kaoru answered. They separated from the embrace. Kenshin held her small hand as he guide her to his car. Kenshin opens her door. She sleds into the passenger seat. Kenshin shuts her door softly. He walks around and climbs in. He started the engine of the sportscar. He accelerated out the neighborhood with impressive speed.

"Where do you want to go?" Kenshin asks.

"Anywhere. Surprise me." Kaoru said lightly.

"Alright." Kenshin said.

**_Aoshi, Soujirou, & Zack_**

"Hey, Aoshi. Zack and I are going to catch a movie. You want to come?"

"I'll pass." Aoshi responded.

"Alright. See you later." Soujirou said. He left with Zack to the movie theater.

**_Kaoru & Kenshin_**

Kenshin parked in the parking lot of the movie theater. He opened the door for Kaoru.

"I hope a movie is okay." Kenshin said uneasily.

"Yes, its fine. Lucky for you Kenshin I love movies." Kaoru said. Kenshin smiled at the girl. He grabbed her hand. They walked towards the movie theater together.

**_Kamiya Manison_**

"Miss Takani, have you seen Misao?" Aoshi questioned.

"She went home as soon she woke up. Poor kid was up dreaming about you all night." Megumi said. Aoshi smiled.

"I was doing the same." Aoshi admitted as he strolls away from the young nurse.

**_At the Movie Theater_**

Zack and Soujirou bought their tickets.

"I hope this movie is good, Soujirou."

"Don't worry Zack. It was recommended by Kaoru. She has seen almost every movie to come out." Soujirou said. They walked into theater six.

"Kaoru, do you want some popcorn?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes! With extra butter please!" Kaoru said excitedly. Kenshin order some food and paid the cashier.

"I can't wait to see this movie!" Kaoru said giddily. They entered the theater showing Shrek the Third.

An hour and thirty minutes later… "That was such good movie. I feel like a kid again." Kaoru said as they walked out the theater. "Yes, it was pretty funny." Kenshin said. They walked towards Kenshin's car.

"Hey, that movie was so awesome. Aoshi missed a good one." Zack said. Soujirou nodded his head in agreement.

"Soujirou, isn't that Kaoru?" Zack said. Soujirou looked towards the direction Zack indicated.

"That is her and she with Himura." Soujirou said tightly.

"Let's follow them." Zack said. They jumped into Soujirou's car and followed them.

**_Jade Park_**

Kenshin drove to Jade Park. He parked his car. Kaoru jumped out the car. She joins Kenshin's side. They sat on the grassy hill.

"It's so peaceful." Kaoru commented.

"Yes, it is." Kenshin agreed.

"Soujirou, we got to tell Mr. Kamiya about this." Zack said.

"I got someone else in mind to call." Soujirou said as he dialed Aoshi's number.

"Kaoru. I got to ask you something." Kenshin said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked as she looked at him.

"Sano told me he saw you at a restaurant yesterday with Enishi. Is this true?" Kenshin grilled.

"Yes, it is true. My parents want me to marry him. So I was force to go with him. He's a nice guy but, I don't love him. If I get married I want to marry for love not because they have tons of money." Kaoru explained.

"I want to make my parents happy but, I feel like this is asking too much." Kaoru said sadly. Her eyes became watery.

"Kenshin, I really don't know what to do. This is too much." Kaoru said as her tears threatened to fall out her blue eyes.

"Don't cry Kaoru. It will break my heart if my angel cries." Kenshin said as he wiped her tears away. Kaoru smiled at him.

"Thank you, Kenshin. I feel better now." Kaoru said. Kenshin caressed her cheek gingerly. Kaoru kissed him passionately on the lips.

Aoshi drove up to Soujirou's car. Zack pointed to the couple. Aoshi glanced at the young couple. His blood began to boil. He marched over to Kenshin and punched him in the jaw.

"Aoshi!" Kaoru gasped. Kenshin tasted the blood inside his mouth. He narrowed his violet eyes.

"You leave Kaoru alone!" Aoshi said angrily.

"I can't meet your wishes." Kenshin said.

Kenshin's eyes changed from violet to gold. Fists started to fly. Kaoru watched in horror. 'He's fighting to kill. I got to stop this.' Kaoru thought. She ran in front of Aoshi.

"Please stop!" Kaoru screamed. The two guys stopped.

"Kaoru, come with me." Aoshi said. Kaoru glanced at Kenshin before she left.

"We **will **finish this Himura." Aoshi said icily as he left. Kaoru watched Kenshin from out the window. 'His eyes. His sweet purple eyes changed. They were filled with bitter hatred and bloodlust.' Kaoru thought. Kenshin watched the car disappear.

'Oh, Kaoru what do you think of me now?'

That's it for now.

Strawberrypie-chan


	9. Chapter 9: Remembering The Past

Thank you, for reviewing! You guys are so awesome! Kenshin & Kaoru get caught. Let's see how their parents take it. Kastura finally reveals the reason why he detest the Himuras.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

Chapter Nine: Remembering The Past

Kaoru and Aoshi rode silently to the Kamiya mansion. "Aoshi, are you going to tell my father?" Kaoru asked feebly. "He probably already knows. You know how fast gossip like this spreads." Aoshi said. 'He's right. Good thing the media wasn't there.' Kaoru thought. Aoshi parked his car in the garage. 'How did Aoshi know?' Kaoru thought as she climbed out the oversize truck. She quickly ran upstairs. Megumi came to her room. "Tankui-chan, your parents wants to talk to you." Megumi said. Kaoru sighed. She followed Megumi downstairs. Kaoru's stomach turned inside of her. "Kaoru, is here sir." "Thank you Megumi." Kastura said. Kaya sat in the dark blue arm chair. Her face was beyond anger.

"Kaoru, is this true that you were with a Himura?" "Yes, father." Kaoru said. "What were you thinking? This is could now spoil your chances with Enishi!" Kaya yelled. "I don't understand why I can't hang with Kenshin." Kaoru said. "He's a Himura. He is the enemy." Kaya said. "I don't care! I love him!" Kaoru yelled. Her parents' eyes grew wide. "What did you say?" Kastura asked. "I said I love Kenshin Himura." Kaoru said. "You can't!" Kaya yelled. "Yes, I can and I do. He's way better than Enishi. I rather marry him than Enishi. " Kaoru said. "That will never happen. No daughter of mine will ever marry a Himura. I forbid you to see him again." Kastura said angrily. "But father." "No buts. I'm very serious Kaoru. Do not play with me." Kastura said. "This is so unfair!" Kaoru screamed. She stomped her foot on the ground. "Go to your room!" Kastura said.

Kaoru stomped upstairs to her room. She slammed the door hard. She started to throw some of her things in her room. Tears of frustration rushed down her cheeks. Kaoru plopped in her bed. Megumi knocked on the door. "Go away!" Kaoru screamed. Megumi came in. "Tankui-chan, I heard it all. Are you alright?" "Megumi, do I look alright! I can't even see him anymore! I love him so much." Kaoru cried. "Come here, Tankui." Megumi said. Kaoru went into Megumi's embrace. "It's going to be okay." Megumi said softly as she rubbed Kaoru's back. Kaoru calmed down a little.

"Megumi what should I do?" Kaoru asked. "If you really love him you should continue seeing him. You can't just hide your feelings for him." Megumi said. "Are you serious Megumi?" "Yes. I'll even help you." "Oh, thank you so much." Kaoru said happily.

Kenshin entered his house. "Baka! Get your butt in here right now!" Hiko yelled. 'Oh, great. He knows.' Kenshin thought. He went into his father's office. "Baka! You are so stupid! Why would you run around the city with that Kamiya girl." "Hiko, I can explain." "Save it kid." Hiko said. "Hiko, let him speak." Natarua said. "Alright." Hiko said. "I think I'm in love." "I'm so happy for you Kenshin." Nataura said. "You better think again baka. That Kamiya girl is no good. None of them are." Hiko said. "I can marry her then she'll be a Himura." "I won't allow it. Find someone else." Hiko said. "Why can't you let go of the past?" Nataura asked. "That damn Kastura is the one keeping the grudge." Hiko said. "What are you talking about?" Kenshin asked. "Nothing that concerns you. You just need to stay away from that girl." Hiko said. "You want me to ignore my feelings for Kaoru." "No. I want you to forget about that girl completely.'" Hiko said. Kenshin began to laugh. "This is no laughing matter baka!" Hiko said enraged at his son's action. "If you think I'm going to forget her then you're crazy. I love her too much. I'll marry her one day." Kenshin said. He walked out his father's office. "Baka com-"Hiko, leave him be. He needs to clear his thoughts." Nataura said. "You should tell him why he can't marry the girl." "There's no need. He will forget her like he did the other one." Hiko said.

Kenshin sat on his bed playing his ps2. "Kaoru. You're too precious for me to forget." Kenshin said out loud. Kenshin turned off his ps2. He grabbed his shoes and jumped out his window. He headed to the Kamiya mansion.

"I'll get you some tea." Megumi said as she got up. She went downstairs. Kaoru sighed deeply. Her tears had stopped. Her eyes were red from crying. She heard a knock from her window. Kaoru ran to her window. "Kenshin." Kaoru gasped. He smiled at her. Kaoru opened her window. He climbed into her room. "What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked. "I had to see you again." Kenshin said. "Well, my parents were really mad. They have forbidden me to see you again." "Same here." Kenshin said. "How can we make this work? It's going to be very difficult for me to sneak out." Kaoru said. "We'll find a way." Kenshin said. "Kenshin, what happened back there? You looked like you were going to kill Aoshi." Kaoru said. "I don't know what came over me." "Your eyes looked so cold almost emotionless." Kaoru said.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I get that way sometimes when I fight. I understand if you hate me for it." Kenshin said. Kaoru hit him with her magical bokken. "Ouch." Kenshin said as he rubbed his head. "Don't you ever talk like that again." Kaoru said firmly. "Alright." Kenshin said. He caressed Kaoru's cheek. Kaoru sighed. "What's wrong angelface?" "It's just that I want to see you again. This will never work out." Kaoru said as she turned away from him. "Hey." Kenshin called out to her. Kaoru turned to him. "Have faith Kaoru. I'm not giving up on us. You can't either. Even if it seems hopeless." Kenshin said. "Okay. I will never lose faith." Kaoru said. Her eyes shined with new hope. Kenshin smiled at her. "I have to go angel. We'll meet again soon." Kenshn said. He pecks her on the cheek. "Goodbye Kaoru." "Don't say goodbye." "Alright, see you later my angel." "See you later my love." Kaoru said as she watches him disappear into the night. Kaoru closed her window.

She turned around seeing a smirking Megumi. "How long were you there?" Kaoru asked. "Long enough, Tankui-chan." Megumi said smiling. "You guys are cute together." Megumi said. "Really?" "Yeah. He seems sweet." "Oh, Megumi he is. He's smart, affectionate, thoughtful, caring, loving, ham-"Alright I get the picture." Megumi said. "I'm really happy for you." "Thanks Megumi. You're way better than my last nurse. She was really old and sleeps a lot." Kaoru said. "Good. Now get some sleep." Megumi said. Kaoru climbed into her bed. Megumi turned off her light and walked out the room quietly shutting the door behind her.

The sun rose up slowly. The sunlight shined into Kaoru's room. She turned in her bed. Kaya came up to her room. "Kaoru get up." Kaya said. Kaoru put the pillow over her head. Kaya snorted angrily. "Get up now!" Kaya yelled. She opened Kaoru's door. "Get her boy." Kaoru whispered. Sapphire growled at Kaya. "Get back you pest!" Kaya yelled at the wolf cub. Sapphire snapped at her. Kaya back out the room. "I'm not afraid of you furball!" Kaya declared confidently. Sapphire chased Kaya out the door. Kaya ran down the hall screaming for her life. Sapphire came back to Kaoru's room. Kaoru smiled. "Good boy." Kaoru said happily as she rubbed his head. Kaoru sighed. 'This is so unfair. This stupid feud is unbearable. I don't even know why they're my enemy.' Kaoru thought.

"Kastura, you should tell her why she can't hang with the boy." "I know Shishio but, it's hard." "It was fourteen years ago Kastura. Let it go. You need to forgive that bubble head Hiko." "I can't forget. I will never forgive that man." "Alright you can keep your silly grudge but don't pull my niece into this. You already got my icy nephew mixed into all this." "I don't need this from you Shishio. Thanks for the chat anyway." "Yeah. Whatever. You need to come down here for a visit. Yumi and the girls are getting pretty frustrated because they have not seen you guys for quite a while." "Okay. We'll come for a visit soon. I wouldn't want to leave you to Yumi's wrath if it's anything like her sister's." "I'll hold you to that." "Very well then. Goodbye." "Bye." Shishio said. Kastura hang up the phone. He walked to Kaoru's room.

"Sanosake, come on. We have to go." "I don't want to see that fox lady again." Sano said. "Whatever Sano. I think you like Megumi." Misao said. "Alright, weasel. That's enough talking. Get in the car." Sano said. Misao jumped in the car. They rode to Minh's Book world.

Megumi sat patiently reading her medical book. Misao and Sano walked into the store. "I feel so smart coming in here." Sano said. "I guess that's a foreign feeling for a dumb rooster." Megumi said as she laughed softly. "Oh so you got jokes now fox girl." Sano said. Megumi rolled her eyes at the comment. "So Misao you know who Kaoru's secret lover is right." "Yeah. It's Himura. I can't believe it. When did they meet?" Misao asked. "Wait are you talking about Jou-chan and Kenshin." Sano asked. "Yeah. They are so cute together. Misao you should see them. It's obvious she loves him." Megumi said. "Kenshin goes into crazy sugary poetry when he refers to her." Sano said. "That's truly romantic. I wish my Aoshi-sama wrote poetry about me." Misao said as she pouted. "In your dreams Misao. That icicle doesn't even talk." Sano said. "Stop talking about my Aoshi-sama." Misao said. "This is about Kaoru and Kenshin." Megumi said. "Oh. Sorry." Misao said. "We need a way to unite them without anyone knowing." Megumi said. "This is going to be tricky. Kastura will have his goons watching her every move." Misao said. "Yes, you're right." Megumi said. "Maybe you can sneak them out." Sano suggested.

"They already tried that you idiot." Megumi said. "I don't see you making any suggestions." Sano shot back. "Calm down you two. This obviously is not going to work if you guys keep biting each others heads off." Misao said. "Tell her to stop playing hard to get." Sano said. "You were not referring to me were you? Who would be interested in an obnoxious rooster head like you?" Megumi asked. "A foxy nurse in front of me would." Sano said as he smirked. Megumi smacked Sanosake. "I'll see you later when you don't have a certain rooster with you." Megumi said. "I still love you fox lady." Sano said. Megumi rolled her eyes and walked away. "Why did you say that for?" Misao asked. "She wants me so bad." Sano said cockily. Misao shook her head.

Kastura walked to his daughter's room. He knocked softly on Kaoru's door. "Who is it?" Kaoru asked. "Your father." Kastura said. "Go away!" Kaoru yelled. Kastura walked in. "I said go away. I don't want to talk to you." Kaoru said stubbornly. "Princess, I need to talk to you." "About what?" "Your uncle Koshojirou." "Uncle Koshojirou? You already told me about him. You said he died when I was really young." Kaoru said. "There's more that goes with this story." "You didn't tell me everything?" "No. Listen Kaoru. Fourteen years ago something terrible happened." Kastura said.

Flashback

Kastura, Koshojirou, Shishio, Hiko, and Saitou walked out the conference room. "Well, gentlemen where should we go to celebrate our new partnership?" Koshojirou asked. "Anywhere as along as we get to have sake." Hiko said. "Hiko, you and your sake are truly inseparable." Kastura laughed. "Yes, we are. I would marry my sake if I didn't have a beautiful wife at home." Hiko said. "You talk madly before we had any sake." Saitou said. "Enough talk let's go men." Shishio said. "Let's head to my place." Kastura said. The men agreed. They arrived at the Kamiya resident. "Daddy!' a little girl squealed. She ran to Kastura. "Hello, princess." Kastura said as he picks up the small blue eyed girl. "Did you make a party ship?" "You mean a partnership." "Yes, a party ship." Kaoru said. "Yes, I did." "Can I meet the party ship?" "Okay, anything for my little princess." Kastura said. Kaoru grabbed Kastura's hand. "Hey, Kastura where are you?" Kaya called out. "I'm here honey." Kastura said as he walked in where Kaya was. "Who's entertaining the guests?" "Your curious nephew is interrogating them." "I'm not surprised." Kastura laughed. They walked into the living room where the rest of the men were. "So Mr. Haijime why do you smoke those repulsive things?" Aoshi asked. "Because I can kid." "You're going to die from lung cancer if you don't quit." Aoshi said. "Koshojirou, why is your kid so nosy?" Saitou asked.

"He's just curious Saitou. You can't blame him for asking." Shishio said. "My son is the future of Shinamori Corps. He will make a fine businessman." Koshojirou said as he ruffled Aoshi's hair. Aoshi smiled. "Let us toast." Kastura said as he lifts up his wine glass. The other men did the same. "We toast to a successful partnership and our long lasting friendship." Kastura said happily. They clinked each others glasses. They talked for hours laughing and drinking merrily. "My legs feel stiff. Kastura do you mind if I go to your dojo to warm up a bit." "No, my brother go ahead." Kastura said. "I'll go with you. We can spar together." Hiko said. "Alright, let's go." Koshojirou said. The two men left the group. Hiko grabbed his kanata. "Are you ready?" Hiko asked as he sharpens his sword. "Are you sure this is a good idea? You did have about seven rounds of sake." Koshojirou asked. "Do not worry I can contain my liquor." Hiko said. Koshojirou unsheathed his kodachi. "I do not want to spar with a drunken man." Koshojirou said. "Are you afraid a drunken man will defeat you?" Hiko asked as he swung his sword at Koshojirou. He deflects the attack. "Stop playing with me Hiko. I mean it." Koshojirou said as he sheathed his kodachi. "I'm going back with the others." Koshojirou said. He head to the door. "You will spar with me." Hiko said angrily. He swung his sword at Koshojirou again. Koshojirou dodge him. "You're drunk Hiko. Put down the sword." Koshijirou said.

Hiko held his head. The room started to whirl. "I'm not drunk. You are just to chicken to fight me." Hiko said. Koshojirou dodged Hiko's attacks. Koshojirou punched Hiko in the jaw. The taste of blood entered his mouth. "You'll pay for that Shinamori." Hiko said. He charged at Koshojirou with blinding speed. He thrusts his sword into Koshojirou's stomach. Koshojirou fell to his knees. "Hiko, how could you." Koshojirou said as he fell down dead. Hiko's eyes widen. Aoshi entered the dojo. He looked at the shocked Hiko. He looked down and saw his father in a pool of blood. "Father!" Aoshi screeched. He bends down to where his father laid. Everyone ran to the dojo. "What happened here?" Kastura said angrily. "It was a mistake." Hiko said. "You murderer! You killed my father!" Aoshi yelled. "Hiko! I can't believe you. You killed my brother." "I told you this was an accident." "You don't kill people by accident! This partnership is over! Don't speak to me ever again Himura!" Kastura yelled. "Fine with me Kamiya!" Hiko yelled as he stomped away angrily. "You'll pay for this Himura." Kastura said as he looked at his dead brother.

End of Flashback

"It sound like you two were best friends." Kaoru said. "Yes, we were. But that is ancient history now. We shall never be friends again not after what he did to my brother." Kastura said angrily. "Daddy, you have to forgive Mr. Himura. You can't keep this grudge." "Kaoru, you still don't understand. That's why I do not want you around that Himura boy." "He's not like that! Daddy, Kenshin is different from his father. They are not the same person." "I do not care. He has the blood of that murderer running thru his veins." "So what. I love him. I'm not going to let your stupid grudge destroy what we have. Not this time. You don't understand do you daddy? Your grudge with the Himuras is destroying our family. You need to let go of the past and forgive him. Uncle Koshojirou would want that." "You don't know what he wanted." "I do know he wants you to live in happiness. You told me uncle was a peaceful man. I really think he would forgive Mr.Himura for his horrible mistake. Why can't you?" Kaoru asked.

Kastura's eyes widen with shock. 'She is right. But that will not erase the years of pain I had to endure.' Kastura thought. "You will never see that boy again! If you do I'll kill him!" Kastura said angrily. "Then you are going have to kill me too then!" Kaoru yelled angrily as she stormed out her room.

Kenshin hid behind the wall. 'The enemy is near.' Kenshin thought. He held his laser gun. "Gotcha!" Sano said excitedly. "You suck Sano." Kenshin said. "Don't be mad because I got you. I'm the laser tag champ." Sano said happily. "Yeah, whatever." Kenshin said. "One more round." "No. I'm going to head home." "Okay. I'll come over tonight to kick you & Akira's butt in Street Fighter." "We'll see about that." Kenshin said. He left his best friend. He drove home quickly. 'I can't get her out my mind. Maybe I should see her again? Kenshin don't be an idiot. If the Kamiyas catch me there they won't hesitate to kill me. I must be patient.' Kenshin thought. He parked his car in the garage. Kenshin entered his house. He rushed up to his room.

"Kenshin. Honey? Are you here?" Nataura called out. Kenshin shut his door loudly. "Hiko, look what you done! Now our son is mad at us because of your stubborn ways." Nataura yelled. "He's a teenager. He'll get over it. Girls come and go. He will get over her." Hiko said. Nataura slapped Hiko on the side of his face. "I'll see about him and you need to think about how stupid you just sounded." Nataura said. Hiko rubbed his sore cheek.

Kenshin lay in his bed. He threw a dart at the dart board on the wall. He missed the board again. "Man, I suck." Kenshin said to himself. A soft knock was heard. 'That has to be mom.' Kenshin thought. He opened the door. "Hello, Kenshin." "Hey, mom." "May I come in?" "Yes, of course." Kenshin said. Nataura came into the room. She sat on his bed. Kenshin sat next to her. "Kenshin, are you alright?" "No, mom. He wants me to forget about my feelings. I can't do that mom." Kenshin said. "You really love this girl don't you?" "Yes, I do." Kenshin said. "I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy." "Why isn't father? Did he always hate the Kamiyas?" "No, he didn't. In fact he and Kastura were best friends." "They were?" "Yes. When they were together they would act like 6 year olds." "Then what happened? Why are they enemies?" "Well, your father killed Koshojirou." "Who's that?" "He was Kastura's younger brother. They were really close. Kastura was enraged when he found out about his brother. After that the partnership with them broken up. Kastura never forgive him and Hiko still feels guilty about the whole thing. You know your father is too stubborn to apologize." Nataura said.

"So I can't go out with her because of a mistake he did and he won't own up to it! That's not fair." Kenshin said. The anger started to bubble up inside of him. "Honey, calm down. I know this is unfair. Things are going to get better. You'll be taking over the company soon. And that little Kamiya girl will be the new head of Kamiya Inc. Maybe you two can smooth things out." "It will be too late by then. She is being married to the suitor with the most money as we speak." Kenshin said. "That's crazy. The Kamiyas are already wealthy. Why have more?" "It's her mother. She has an insane obsession with money and power. Her father really doesn't care who she marries." "That Kaya is ridiculous." "You know Kaoru's mom?" "Yes. Her sister is my best friend." "Ms. Yumi?" "Yes. That's Kaya's younger sister." Nataura said. "I had no idea." "Yes. They act very different to be related." Nataura said. "What should I do? I can't let Kaoru go." Kenshin said. "You're in a very difficult situation. I think you should still see her but, do not do anything you'll regret later." "Are you serious mom?" Kenshin asked in disbelief. "Yes. You love this girl. I can't stop that, your father can't, or the Kamiyas. You are the only one who can control how you feel about this girl." Nataura said. Kenshin smiled brightly.

"Thank you, mother so much." Kenshin said as he hugged his mother. "You are most welcome." Nataura said. "Now I must check on Hiko. I'll see you later honey." "Alright. Bye mom." Kenshin said. Nataura left Kenshin's room. 'So Kaya is trying to sell her daughter's hand to the wealthiest suitor. Maybe I can fix this problem.' Nataura thought as she walked to her chambers.

Megumi walked into the Kamiya mansion. She went straight to Kaoru's room. "Kaoru." Megumi called out as she knocked on the door. "She's not there." A deep voice said. Megumi turned around. "Sir? How do you know?" Megumi asked. "I made her angry. Megumi can you talk to her. She'll listen to you." "I'll see what I can do Sir." "Thank you." Kastura said.

Megumi walked out to the garden. She walked to the Sakura tree. "Tankui-chan." Megumi said. Kaoru looked down at Megumi. "Yes, Megumi." Kaoru answered. "Come down here." Megumi said. Kaoru sighed. She climbed down the tree. "You know what?" "What?" "You need some fresh air. Let's go to my house." "Okay." Kaoru said. They loaded in Megumi's purple maximum. "Can Misao come too?" Kaoru asked. "Yeah. I guess we can invite the weasel." Megumi said. "Okay. I'll call her. Thanks so much Megumi." Kaoru said as she dialed Misao's cell.

"Hello?" "Hey, Misao." "Kaoru-chan! So what's up?" "Megumi and I are hanging out. You come with us?" "Yes! This will be fun!" "Alright. We'll be there in a few minutes." "Okay. See ya!" "Bye." Kaoru said as she hangs up the phone.

"Why are you so happy about?" Enishi asked. "I'm going to Megumi's." "There's nothing exciting about that." "Well, everyone is not grumpy like you. You just mad because Kaoru doesn't want to marry you." Misao taunted. "Shut up! That's not true. You can't prove that." "Everyone knows it. It's all over the media. She's interested in Himura. Get it thru your thick skull." Misao said. A honking car horn was heard. "I got to go." Misao said as she ran downstairs. Enishi followed her. He watched his cousin jump in the car. 'There she is. My lovely lady.' Enishi thought as he wave. Kaoru smiled and waved back. Enishi smiled. 'That stupid weasel doesn't know what she's talking about. I'm Kaoru's only love interest.' Enishi thought. The purple car drove away.

"Since when are you friendly to Yukurisho?" Megumi asked. "He's a nice guy. I was just being nice. I got pretend to like him until I find a way to see Kenshin again. If I don't they'll suspect something is up." Kaoru said.

They arrived to The Rosebuds Condos. They all got out the car. Megumi opened the door. They followed her inside. "Wow! This is nice Megumi." Misao said with amazement. "Yes. It's better than a ratty old apartment." Megumi said. "I didn't know you had your own place." "You didn't? Where do you think I live?" "At Kaoru's house." Misao said. "You are starting to sound like that rooster head." Megumi said. Kaoru plopped on the soft couch. Misao sat next to her.

Megumi went into the kitchen. "Kaoru, will you get the polish?" "Yeah." Kaoru answered. She ran upstairs to Megumi's room. "Hey, Megumi can I play some music?" "Yeah, go ahead." Megumi said from the kitchen. Misao checked out Megumi's vast collection of CDs. "OMG! She has LP!" Misao squealed. (A/N: LP is my fave band! There're awesome!) Misao popped the CD in excitedly. She cranks the volume all the way up. Misao started to sing the words.

"In this farewell

There's no blood

There's no Alibi

'Cause I've Drawn Regret

For the Truth

Of a Thousand Lies"

Kaoru runs downstairs singing the next part.

"So let Mercy Come

And Wash Away

What I've Done"

Megumi joins them for the chorus.

"I've Faced myself

To Cross out what I've Become

Erase Myself

And let Go of What I've done

Put to rest

What you Thought of Me

Well I Cleaned this Slate

With the Hands of Uncertainty"

They sing the rest of the song together happily. Misao lowered the volume. "Megumi, I didn't know you listen to Linkin Park." Misao said. "Me either. I thought you preferred classical music." Kaoru said. "I do prefer classical but, I just love Linkin Park. I have all their albums." "Even the Reanimation one?" "Yeah." Megumi said. "You're now official the coolest person I know." Kaoru said. "Hey! I have all their albums too." Misao whined. "Misao, stop whining. Don't be jealous of me weasel." Megumi said. Misao stuck out her tongue. "So, how are you and the iceman?" Megumi asked as she opened her red nail polish. "Oh, Aoshi-sama hasn't spoken to me since yesterday." "He just a little stress. He's about to take over his father's company." "He is?" Misao asked sadly. "Yea. Why do you sound upset? Aren't you happy for him?" "I am but, that means less time with me." Misao said. "I'm sure he'll make time." "Are you sure?" "Yes. I'm positive." Kaoru said. "Hey, girls. Guess why I can't go out with Kenshin." Kaoru said. "Why?" Misao asked. "Because Kenshin's father murdered my uncle." Kaoru said. "Wow, that's deep." Misao said. "Yeah, it is. Kenshin's father apologizes but my father won't forgive him." Kaoru said. She popped an M & M in her mouth. "Why? He said sorry." Misao said. "I don't know why." Kaoru said. "Your father is still holding on to the past that's why." Megumi said as she finishes painting her toes. "That's not fair to me. He's taking it like Kenshin's family are evil or something." Kaoru said. "Man that sucks." Misao said. She stuffed a fist full of M & M's in her mouth. "Yeah. It really does. I want to see him right now." Kaoru sighed. "Wow, you have totally fell head over heels for this guy." Megumi said. "Yeah, your eyes seem to sparkle when you speak of Himura." Misao said. "It's no different when talk about your Aoshi-sama." Kaoru countered. "True." Megumi agreed. "Megumi do like Sano?" Misao asked. "No." Megumi answered quickly. "She answered that pretty fast." "Yes, you're right Kaoru." Misao said. "What made you think I liked a rooster head?" "Oh, maybe because he makes you blush a lot." Misao said. "Megumi blushing? Now that's new!" Kaoru said. "Yeah. You should see them they argue all the time that's how they show their love for each other." Misao said. Megumi threw a pillow at Misao's head. "Ouch." Misao said as she rubbed her head. "You should stop talking about such nonsense." Megumi said. "Okay, Megumi enough faking. Do you like him?" Kaoru asked. The two girls looked at their older friend.

"I think he's cute." "I knew it!" Misao squealed. "Sano is going to be so happy when I tell him. Then you two can go out." Misao said happily. "Wait a sec. Sano likes Megumi?" Kaoru asked. She was completely lost. "Yes. The first time they met he said this is the one." Misao said. "Megumi? Are you listening?" Kaoru asked. "Yeah. I'm listening. The rooster head is crushing on me so what?" Megumi said. "She's happy. She just doesn't want to show it." Misao said excitedly. "You better not tell him." Megumi said sharply. "Why not?" "Because I said so." Megumi said. "Alright, I'll keep my mouth shut for now." Misao said. "You better." Megumi said. "Let's listen to some more LP!" Kaoru said. "Alright. I want to choose the song this time." Megumi said.

Sano and Kenshin sat on the floor playing Dreamcast. "Where's Akira with the pizza? I'm starving!" Sano said. "I'm sure he'll be here soon." Kenshin said. "Hey, Kenshin look Kaoru is outside." Sano said. "She is." Kenshin said excitedly as he dropped his controller and ran to the window. "Ha-ha! Gotcha! I beat you!" Sano said happily. "You cheater! That was dirty!" "I had to if I was going to win." Sano said. Kenshin threw a tennis ball at him. "You don't have to be so violent." Sano complained. "Whatever dude." Kenshin said. "Let's play the Gamecube." "Why? I like the retro system." "What are you afraid you can't cheat this time?" "Oh, bring it on. You just bought yourself a butt kicking." Sano said. Akira came into the room. "Yes, pizza!" Sano said joyfully. "I got a meat-lover pizza for Sano, the classic pepperoni for Kenshin, and a veggie-lover for me." Akira said as he handed out the pizzas.

Sano gobbled down three pieces. "So what game are we playing guys?" Akira asked as he sat by Sanosake. "Let's see there's Sonic or Mario?" Kenshin said. "Mario." Sano said. "I think we should play Sonic." "You rather play a game with a freaky blue, speedy hedgehog than an awesome plumber?" Sano asked. "Yeah." "You are so lame dude. We have to play Mario Double Dash!" Sano said. "Alright, we'll play Double Dash but, afterwards we have to play Sonic Heroes." Akira said.

"Hello?" "Hello, is this Kamiya Kaya?" "Yes, who is this?" "Does it really matter? I need a wife for my son." "I'm sorry I already found a suitor for my daughter." "Did I tell you that we own Lotus Land?" "The Lotus Land? The biggest theme park around the world." "Yes. That's the one." "Maybe I can arrange a meeting with your son." "I think my son would like to meet your daughter first." "Where should they meet?" "At the Sakura Mall?" "That would be wonderful. Tomorrow at two." "Alright. Good night." "Night." Kaya said. She smiled to herself. 'This is excellent. The Lotus's have more money than Yurkirsho. I will be so rich!' Kaya thought to herself.

Nataura smiled. 'That Kaya will fall for anything. I can't wait to tell Kenshin.' Nataura thought. "Honey, who did you call?" Hiko asked. "I was talking to Yumi about the Lunar Festival. It is in six days." "I know we have to go this year. I heard the best sake is there." "Oh, God." Nataura said as she shook her head. "I'm going to check on the boys." Nataura said.

"I beat you guys again!" Kenshin said. "One more game." Sano said. "But we just played all the courses." Akira said. "I don't care." Sano said. He looked for another slice of pizza. "Hey, anyone has anymore pizza?" Sano asked. "Don't look over here. You ate half of mine already." Akira said. They looked at Kenshin. "You're not slick Kenshin. Come on share it." "No way. This is mine." Kenshin said as chewed on the last slice. "That was cold man. You could have shared." "Nope." Kenshin said. Sano and Akira jumped Kenshin. They rolled around on the ground wrestling. Nataura opened the door. "Get up, boys." Nataura said. The guys got off of Kenshin. "Oro?" the swirly eyed Kenshin said. "Hello, aunt Nataura. What brings you here?" "I need to talk to Kenshin." Nataura said. Kenshin got off the floor. "What is it mom?" Kenshin asked. "I need you and Sano to go to the Sakura Mall at two." "What for?" "Just do it." "Okay." Kenshin said. "Good night boys." "Night." They said in unison.

Kaoru went upstairs to her room. "Kaoru." Kaya said. 'What now.' Kaoru thought as she turned to her mother. "What?" Kaoru said. "I have some horrible news. I do not think you will be able to marry Yurkirsho." Kaya said. "Really?" Kaoru asked with disbelief. "Yes." Kaya said. Kaoru was about to jump with joy. "I've found you another suitor." "What?" "Yes. I know you can't contain your happiness. You get to meet him tomorrow. He will be waiting for you at the Sakura Mall." "I can't believe you mother. You really want to marry me off that bad. You probably don't even know his name." Kaoru said. "Do you remember Komoru Lotus?" "Yeah. We are good friends. What does he have to do with anything?" Kaoru asked. The light bulb started to go off in her head. Kaoru's eyes widen. "You're kidding right?" Kaoru asked. "I don't play around with little girls. So be ready by two tomorrow." Kaya said as she walked away. Kaoru walked into her room. 'I can't believe that woman! She doesn't even like his family. Maybe I can ask Komoru to call off the wedding. I'm sure he will understand.' Kaoru thought. She plopped in her bed. Sapphire jumped on her. Kaoru lifted up the small cub. A knock was heard at the door. "Come in." Kaoru hollered.

Aoshi stepped in to the room. "Hey, Kao." "What's up?" Kaoru asked. "Can I borrow your cell?" "What for? What happened to yours?" Kaoru asked. "Ask your precious wolf over there." Aoshi said. "No way. Sapphire messed your phone up? I just don't believe that one. My cute little baby would never do that." Kaoru said. "Here's what's left of it." Aoshi said as he took the remains of the phone out his pocket. Kaoru laugh at the pitiful sight. "Are sure my Sapphire did that?" Kaoru laughed. "Do you think I bit my phone into tiny little pieces?" "Maybe." Kaoru said. "Oh, really." "I'm just kidding. You can borrow mine. Just give back to me in one piece." Kaoru said as she handed him her chocolate phone. "Thanks." "No problem." Kaoru said. Aoshi walked out the room.

He went into his bedroom. He dialed Misao's number. Misao's phone rang. "Sano, answer that." "But it's right next to you." "Okay, say goodbye to Time Wizard." "Alright. I'll get it." Sano said reluctantly. He glanced at the screen. "It's Jou-chan." "Gimme it." Misao said as she snatched the phone from Sano. "Hello." "Hello, Misao." Aoshi said. 'That's not Kaoru. Then it must be…' Misao thought. "Hi, Aoshi-sama!" Misao chirped. "Hey." "So how's everything?" "I'm fine Misao. How about you?" "I'm good. Kaoru told me you are going to be taking over Shinamori Inc." "Yes, I am." "I'm happy for you." "You don't sound very happy. What's wrong?" "We never go anywhere together. And now you are going to be too busy to spend anytime with me." Misao whined. "Are you free tomorrow?" "Yeah." "I'll pick you up at four." "Where are we going?" Misao asked excitedly. "It's a surprise." "I love surprises!" "I'm glad you do. Good night Misao." "Night, Aoshi-sama." Misao chirped as she hangs up. She jumps on her bed excitedly. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Sano asked. "I'm going out tomorrow with my Aoshi-sama!" Misao chirped happily. "What do you see in the iceman?" "What do you see in Megumi?" Misao shot back. Sano turned away quickly hiding his red face. "I can't wait until tomorrow! What am I going to wear?" Misao said. She bounced off the bed.

"Maybe I should go shopping?" "Right now?" "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" "It's almost midnight." "Oh. That sucks. I can always borrow something from Kaoru." Misao said. "I'm going to bed." "Okay. You're going to need it. We're going shopping at the crack of dawn." Misao said. Sano groaned as he walked out of Misao's room.

That's all. Sorry about the late update. My computer is a total bust. Tell me what you think.

Strawberrypie-chan


	10. Chapter 10: A Gift From The Heart

Hello, everyone. Chapter ten is finally here! Sorry for the wait. I would like to give special thanks to Cilla 2008 & alwyzme for their awsome reviews. I put some more charcthers too.

Shishio- A friend of Kastura and Hiko. Owns several resorts and he's married to Yumi. He lives in Kyoto.

Yumi- Sister of Kaya. Her best friend is Nataura. She has two children.

Tokio- Wife to Saitou. She loves her nephews & niece. She's good friends with Kaya and Yumi.

Shura- Hiko's younger sister. She lives in Kyoto and is friends with Kaoru, Misao, & Megumi.

Disclaimer: I do not own RK.

Chapter Ten: A Gift From The Heart

"Wake up, Sanosake! We have to go." Misao said as she shook him. Sano turned on his side.

"Go away weasel. I'm tired." Sano said groggily.

"Get up! Fat rooster or else!" Misao yelled as she jumped on his back.

"Alright. Damnit! I'm up!" Sano yelled angrily.

"Good." Misao said.

"Hurry up. I'll be waiting downstairs." Misao said joyfully. Sano scratched his head. '_How could someone be so hyper early in the morning?'_ Sano thought. He picked up a shirt from the ground and sniffed it.

"Smells clean enough to wear." Sano said as he went to the bathroom to clean up.

*********************************************************************************************************************

"Wake up, Kaoru." Kaya said jollily. Kaoru rolled over to look at her clock.

"Mother, it's seven." Kaoru groaned

"I know. I want you to get up. I'm sending you to the beauty salon today. I want you to look your best for Komoru." Kaya said.

"I look fine. Now go away." Kaoru retorted.

"Get up lazy child. I can't believe I raised such a lazy girl." Kaya said as she walked out of the room. Kaoru rolled her azure eyes. She got out of bed. Kaoru walked slowly to her bathroom and turned on the water. _'I wish I could see Kenshin right now. I hate being away from him so long. I wonder what he's doing now.' _Kaoru thought.

********************************************************************************************************************

Kenshin walked out the dojo. He wipes the sweat from his forehead. He looked towards the huge blue sky. _'Kaoru, my sweet angel. This long separation is unbearable._' Kenshin thought. Something solid hit his head.

"Oro??" Kenshin said as he fell towards the ground.

"Stop daydreaming baka." Hiko said.

"Hello, father. I didn't see you there." Kenshin said as he rubbed his head.

"Of course you didn't. You were sitting there drooling over some crazy fantasy you're dreaming up." Hiko said.

"Sorry, father." Kenshin apologized.

"Whatever. Finish your training." Hiko said.

"Alright. I have a question for you that I want you to answer." Kenshin said.

"Hurry up and ask baka. I have business to attend." Hiko barked.

"Okay. What do you think of the sky?"Kenshin asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it."

"The sky is big and blue."

"Is that all you think of it?"

"Yes, baka. Are you done asking dumb questions?" Hiko asked impatiently.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"Good." Hiko said. He left his young red head son.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Misao and Sanosake walked into another clothing store. "Weasel, this is the seventh store we've been to. Can we take a rest?" Sano complained.

"Sano, I have to find the perfect outfit to wear on my date with Aoshi-sama." Misao said.

"Well, can't you find something in all these bags I'm carrying?" Sano asked.

"No! It has to be perfect!" Misao snapped harshly. Sano sighed loudly.

"Attention, shoppers Pretty & Petite are having a super sale! All items are 60 percent off before nine!" the announcer said.

"Ooo! A sale at my favorite store! Come on, Sano!" Misao chirped pleasantly. She bounced out the store towards the sale.

"Oh, great more torture." Sano groaned. He followed his hyper cousin.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Kaoru, Megumi, and Kaya step out the white limo. They entered the beauty shop.

"Hello, Misi!" Kaya said.

"Hello, Kaya. Are you here for your appointment?"

"My daughter is here for the appointment. Kaoru come over here." Kaya said. Kaoru walked towards Kaya.

"She has beautiful hair. It's so long and silky." Misi commented as she looked at Kaoru's hair.

"Thanks." Kaoru said.

"Don't lie to her Misi. Her hair is hideous. That's why we came to you. I need you to fix this. You can cut her hair shorter too. It is way too long." Kaya said bitterly.

"No, do not cut my hair. I want it like this." Kaoru said.

"You will do what ever I say." Kaya said.

"Kaya, she's old enough to decide what to do with her hair. She grew it. Not you." Megumi said.

"You do not talk to me like that. I'll fire you for such disrespect." Kaya said.

"You can't fire her. Father said I decide on that." Kaoru said.

Kaya huffed. Misi watched with wide eyes. '_Wow, what a dysfunctional family.' _Misi thought. Kaoru turned to Misi.

"I'll just get shampoo and conditioner. Maybe a little trim at my ends." Kaoru said.

"Okay, that can be done." Misi said.

"Please follow me to the sink." Misi said. Kaoru and Megumi followed her. Kaya watched furiously.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Aoshi entered the quiet cemetery. He placed white roses on two graves. He silently stared at his parents' headstones. His eyebrows narrowed. _'Why did this have to happen to you father? This is not right. You're gone and your murderer is alive and living a good life.'_ Aoshi thought. The wind blew against him.

Mini Flashback 

"Aoshi." 

"Yes, father."

"I want you to protect your cousin. Watch over her as if she was your sister." 

"I will father."

"Do you promise that my son?"

"I promise father." Aoshi said.

"Good. Your mother would be proud of you kid." Koshojirou said as he ruffled Aoshi's short black hair.

End of Mini Flashback

_'I will keep my promise to you. I will destroy the Himuras for you. Starting with Kenshin Himura.'_

_*********************************************************************************************************************  
_

"Kenshin." Nataura called.

"I'm in the living room." Kenshin said. Nataura walked into the room where her son was.

"Do you remember the assignment I gave you?"

"Yes, but its sort of unclear to me." Kenshin said.

"I just want you to go to the mall. Someone will be waiting there for you. Make sure you wear a red polo and wait by the phone booth."

"Why?"

"That's how the person will be able to identify you."

"Alright." Kenshin said.

"Where's Akira?"

"He went to Beijing on a business trip." Nataura said.

"China? Why did he go there?"

"He strikes up a deal with someone up there. They're exchanging ideas about a new production line." Nataura said.

"That's good. He probably is touring the city right now." Kenshin said.

"Will I have to travel when I take over the company?"

"Yes. We do have international partners." Nataura said. The grandfather clock rang twelve times.

"It is noon."

"I'll see you later mom." Kenshin said.

"Bye, Kenshin." Nataura said.

*********************************************************************************************************************

"I'm finish. Look into the mirror." Misi said. Kaoru glanced into the mirror.

"It's perfect." Kaoru said.

"But it looks the same as before." Megumi said.

"That's why it's perfect Megumi." Kaoru said.

"Thank you, Misi."

"No problem." Misi said. Kaya came over to the girls.

"Do you like it?"

"It looks the same." Kaya said. Kaya glanced at her diamond watch.

"It's 12:30. We need to go." Kaya said.

"Okay. I'll see you later Misi." Kaoru said as she handed her a couple of bills.

"Alright. See ya." Misi said. They jumped into the pearl white limo and headed to the Kamaiya resident.

*********************************************************************************************************************

"Uncle Saitou! We're home!" Misao said ecstatically. Sano walked in with a hand full of shopping bags.

"Do you have to shout weasel?" Saitou asked.

"Yeah. Did aunt Tokio come back from vacation?" Misao asked.

"Misao." A feminine voice said.

"Aunt Tokio!" Misao said brightly as she ran to her. Tokio hugged her excited niece.

"Did you enjoy your vacation?" Misao asked.

"Yes, I did." Tokio said.

"So how are you Misao-chan?"

"I'm fine. Sano and I went shopping together. We caught a super sale at Pretty & Petite. And guess what aunt Tokio?"

"What?"

"I got a date with Aoshi-sama!" Misao said excitedly.

"That's wonderful."

"I need help choosing an outfit. Will you help me?" Misao asked.

"Of course." Tokio said.

"Yeah!" Misao said brightly.

"Sano bring that stuff upstairs." Misao said as she scrambled up the steps quickly. Sano followed her upstairs.

*********************************************************************************************************************

The phone rang. Kaoru answered it. "Hello?"

"Kaoru."

"Who is this?"

"It's Shura."

"Shura! No way! How are you?"

"I'm okay. So did you get married yet?"

"No. My mother is trying so hard to marry me off."

"That sucks. Are you coming to the Lunar Festival?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"When you come here you have to visit me."

"I will."

"Oh! I have wonderful news!"

"Tell me."

"I'm engage!"

"No way!"

"Yes, way! And you won't guess who my fiancée is."

"Who is it?"

"Komoru!"

"Komoru?"

"Yeah. He proposed to me yesterday. I was so happy." Shura said. Kaoru was quiet for a brief moment.

"Kaoru? Are you still there?"

"Yeah. Sorry for being so quiet. I'm just shocked."

"I know. I'll invite you, Megumi, and Misao to the wedding. This is so exciting!"

"I'm really happy for you"

"I knew you would be. I have to go Kaoru."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"See ya." Shura said. Kaoru hang up the phone._'Komoru is engage to Shura? But why is he here meeting me at the mall? This doesn't make any sense. I have to find out more.'_ Kaoru thought.

"Kaoru, get dress. It is almost time to go. He will be wearing a red polo shirt and waiting by the phone booth. So look for that when you go." Kaya said.

Sanosake arrived at Kenshin's house. "What took you so long?"

"The weasel had me carry her crap all morning." Sano said.

"Well, we better get going. It's almost two." Kenshin said. They climbed into Kenshin's red Expedition and drove to the Sakura Mall.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Kaoru and Megumi walked into the Sakura Mall. "I want to go shopping." Megumi said.

"We have to meet this guy first." Kaoru said. Two guys were standing by the phone booth.

"There he is." Kaoru said. They walked up to the two guys. Kenshin's eyes widen.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin said.

"Kenshin." Kaoru happily said as she ran to him. He embraces her.

"Oh, Kenshin I've missed you so much." Kaoru said.

"The same here. It's been forever since I held you like this." Kenshin said. He let go of her.

"Why are you here angelface?"

"I was supposed to meet someone here wearing a red polo shirt." Kaoru said.

"I guess that person is me." Kenshin said as he smiled. Kaoru glanced at his shirt.

"It is. I want you to meet someone." Kaoru said as she took his hand. They walked over to Megumi.

"This is Megumi. She's one of my most trusted friends." Kaoru said.

"Hello, Megumi."

"Hello, Kenshin. I finally get to meet you. Tanuki-chan has told me so many things about you."

"She has?"

"Yes, but all of them were good." Megumi said.

"If you hurt little Tanuki-chan. I will personally dispose of your body. And I do know over 50 ways to dispose a body." Megumi whispered evilly. Kenshin laughed nervously.

"Megumi, stop scaring him." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, fox stop meddling." Sanosake said.

"Oh, great who brought the rooster in the mall?" Megumi said.

"Alright, fox lady." Sano said.

"What should we do?" Kenshin asked.

"Let's see Rainy Nights in Tokejin." Kaoru said.

"Yes. It sounds pretty good." Megumi said.

"No way. I've seen the commercial. It's a total chick flick. We should see The Mutant Ninja Monkey Wars. Now that's a movie." Sano said.

"No one wants to see stupid monkeys fighting" Megumi said.

"Well, its better than the crap you want to see."Sano shot back.

"Excuse me."

"You heard me." Sano said.

"Okay you two knock it off. We can vote on it." Kaoru said.

"Alright, raise your hand if you want to see Rainy Nights in Tokejin." Megumi said. Kaoru and Megumi raised their hands.

"Raise your Kenshin. I really want to see this movie." Kaoru said. Kenshin started to raise his hand.

"No, don't do it." Sano said. Kaoru gave him long kiss on the lips. Kenshin's hand shot straight up.

"It's settled. Rainy Nights in Tokejin wins." Megumi exclaimed.

"That's not fair! Kaoru you cheated." Sano argued.

"Stop being a sore loser." Kaoru said as she stuck out her tongue childishly. Kenshin laughed at her childish antics.

"Come on, let's go before it starts." Kaoru said as she grabbed Kenshin's arm.

"Hey, fox aren't you going to grab my arm like Jou-chan did."

"You wish." Megumi said as she brushes pass him.

"I still love ya fox." Sano said as he followed her.

*********************************************************************************************************************

"Hey, Aoshi. Your new phone came in today." Soujirou said. He handed Aoshi the phone.

"Thanks." Aoshi said. He put on his shades.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Oh, I see. You got a hot date. Let me guess the lucky lady is Miss Misao."

"Yes."

"So where are you taking her?" Soujirou asked.

"To the Fair."

"The one downtown."

"Yep."

"I'm sure she'll like that. Alright, I guess I'll see you later. Have fun and loosen up a little." Soujirou said. Aoshi left his friend. He headed to the garage.

*********************************************************************************************************************

"How about this?" Tokio asked.

"Yeah. That's perfect. I'll wear it with my black mini skirt I bought today." Misao said. The door bell rang.

"That's him. I'm not dress yet." Misao whined.

"I'll get it. You go get dress." Tokio said. She ran downstairs to get the door.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Haijime is Misao ready yet?" Aoshi asked.

"She'll be down in a minute. Come in and sit." Tokio said. Aoshi entered the house. He followed Tokio into the family room. Saitou was sitting down smoking.

"You still smoke those things." Aoshi said.

"Yep. And you are still annoying." Saitou said.

"Saitou, put that thing out. No smoking in the house." Tokio said.

"I just lit it." Saitou said.

"I don't care. Put it out now." Tokio said sternly. Saitou grumbled as he stubbed the cigarette out.

"So there is someone who can tame the Wolf of Mibu." Aoshi said.

"Watch it kid." Saitou said. Misao ran downstairs.

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao chirped happily. Aoshi walked to the hyper girl.

"You look nice Misao."

"Thank you, Aoshi-sama." Misao said bubbly.

"Alright, have fun you two."

"We will. Bye aunt Tokio, uncle Saitou." Misao said as they walked out the house together.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Enishi walked to the Kamiya resident. He played with black velvet box in his pocket. '_Tonight will be the night. I'll propose to her._' Enishi thought. He rang the doorbell. Kaya answered the door.

"Enishi, I wasn't expecting you. What do you want?" Kaya asked.

"I'm here for Kaoru."

"She's not here. I'll tell her you came by. Maybe tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll be back tomorrow." Enishi said as he walked away. He kicked a bush. _'Tomorrow she'll fall into my arms.'_ Enishi thought.

*********************************************************************************************************************

"Are we there yet? I want to take this silly thing off." Misao said.

"We are almost there." Aoshi said. He parked his car. Aoshi went to Misao side to help her out the car.

"Okay, you can take off your blindfold off." Aoshi said.

Misao snatched off the pallid blindfold off. Misao's sea-green eyes widen.

"I love the fair!" Misao squealed cheerfully.

"Let's go, Aoshi-sama!" Misao cried. She grabbed her tall boyfriend's arm.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Three hours later….

The two couples came out the theater. Kaoru and Megumi were in tears.

"That was such a great movie! I'm glad we saw it." Megumi said.

"Yeah. Me too. Kenshin did you like the movie?" Kaoru asked.

"It was alright." Kenshin said.

"Bullshit." Sano whispered in his ear. Kenshin elbowed him. '_Sano is right. The movie was crappy but, I did have Kaoru all over me crying.'_ Kenshin thought.

"I'm hungry. Let's get a bite to eat." Sano said.

"You ate four huge bowls of popcorn, six chili dogs, and nine boxes of Whoppers. You should be full." Kaoru said.

"Well, everyone isn't anorexia like you Jou-chan." Sano said.

"I'm not anorexia." Kaoru said angrily.

"Yeah, you're right Jou-chan. You're skinny because the fox eats all your food." Sano said.

"Are you calling me fat rooster?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah." Sano said. Megumi smack both of his cheeks.

"You're jerk!" Megumi said heatedly. She stomped away from the group.

"Sano, you asshole! Look what you did!" Kaoru shouted.

"I was just kidding. I didn't think she would get upset." Sano said.

"I think you should go apologize." Kenshin said.

"Okay." Sano said. He went in the direction where the enraged woman stomped off to.

*********************************************************************************************************************

"Let's ride that one." Misao said.

"The Twirl-N- Hurl."

"Yes. It looks like fun." Misao said cheerily. Aoshi followed the excited girl. They strapped themselves in the seat. The ride started at a moderate speed. The couple twirled in their seats. Misao had a very bored look on her face.

"Faster!" Misao hollered at the operator. The operator sped the ride up. Aoshi started to feel a little uneasy. Misao still had an uninterested look on her face.

"Faster! My grandpa runs faster than this!" Misao shouted.

"Are you sure?" the operator yelled at her.

"Yeah! Give me all you got!" Misao yelled. The operator smiled to himself.

"I always wanted to do this." The operator said happily. He turned the speed up to maximum. Other riders started screaming. Aoshi's face started to green. Misao sat there. She yawned. The ride ended. Some people ran off to throw up. Aoshi and Misao walked off the ride.

"That was pathetic! Right Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked. Aoshi was very quiet. His head was spinning.

"I wonder why they call it Twirl-N-Hurl." Misao said.

"Aoshi-sama are you alright?" Misao asked worriedly. She turns to him. Then at that moment Aoshi purge all of Misao's new baby blue tank top. Misao's eyes widen.

"Misao. I'm sorry." Aoshi said a bit shocked.

"I just bought this shirt." Misao said.

"I'll help you clean up." Aoshi said. He grabbed some napkins from a nearby concessions stand. He started to wipe her clothes. He got most of it off but, there was a huge, brown stain left.

"Sorry about your shirt."

"It's alright. Now what ride should we go to next?" Misao asked as she started to walk.

"Misao. I can't have you walking around with a giant stain on your shirt."

"I said its okay. It was an accident." Misao said.

"No. It's not okay." Aoshi said. Aoshi took off his shirt.

"Here. Wear this." Aoshi said as he handed Misao his shirt.

"But Aoshi. You might get cold in that tank top."

"I'll be fine. Take it." Aoshi said.

"Okay. Thanks Aoshi-sama." Misao said. She went to the restroom to change. A few minutes later Misao bounced out the restroom. She threw away her disgusting tank top in the garbage.

"Okay. Let's go on the rollercoaster!" Misao chirped jovially as she pulled her boyfriend to the rollercoaster.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Megumi looked through the pottery shop. Her eyes were still blazing with rage.

"Excuse me Miss?" the store keeper called out to her. Megumi turned around.

"Would you like to make some pottery?" the store keeper asked

"I'm not in the best of moods right now. Can I do this some other time?" Megumi asked.

"I really think you should try. It might calm you down a bit and its free." The store keeper said.

"Alright. I'll do it." Megumi said.

"Good. Come follow me." The store keeper said. Megumi followed the short store keeper. They entered a bright red room. There were a couple of people in the room quietly chattering.

"This space is all yours. Release your imagination and embrace your creative side." The store keeper chirped. Megumi stared at the woman strangely. The store keeper left the room. _'What a weird woman.'_ Megumi thought as she molds the clay in her soft hands.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Sano checked all the clothing and shoe stores. He stood in front of the ladies restroom. _'It's now or never.'_ Sano thought. He went into the ladies restroom. It was painted light pink. There was a small couch in the corner. 'This looks way better than our bathroom and why do they have a couch?' Sano thought.

"Fox! Fox lady are you in here?" Sano called out.

"Who's in here?" a woman called out.

"Hey, Kimmie that sound like a male's voice." Another woman said.

The sound of flushing was heard. _'Time to go!'_ Sano thought. Sano headed to the door. Sano was too slow. One of the women yanked his hair. "Kimmie! I got the pervert!" the woman yelled.

"Hey, let go." Sanosake said.

"Why should I? So you can walk into another ladies' room you nasty bastard." The woman said.

"Hold him tight Elle!" Kimmie said. Sano got out the woman's grasp. He ran out the bathroom.

"Kimmie! He got away!" "Come on! After him!" Kimmie said as they ran after Sano. "Shit!" Sano cursed to himself. He ran faster. The women stop to catch their breath. Sano stop when they were out of sight. He sat on a bench. 'Damn I messed up big time.' Sano thought.

Megumi squished the red clay angrily. Two women walked into the room fuming.

"I'm sorry for losing that jerk, Kimmie." Elle apologize.

"It's alright. We'll find him. It want be hard to find him with rooster hair like that." Kimmie said.

"What kind of guys go into ladies' restroom call out fox lady?" Elle asked. Megumi's eyes widen. '_He's looking for me?'_ Megumi thought. She washed her hands and exited the shop.

Sanosake looked up and saw Megumi walking out of the pottery shop.

"Megumi!" He called anxiously. She turned around.

"What do you want?" Megumi said with a hint of livid in her voice.

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"Please." Sano begged.

"No." Megumi repeated.

"Come on, Megumi. Please?" Sano begged. He got on his knees with his hands together.

"Alright, you got two minutes." Megumi said. Sano got off his knees quickly.

"Okay, fox you knew I was kidding. You're not fat. I think you're sexy. You got nice lips, you smell good most of the time." Sano said.

"Most of the time? What are you getting at?" Megumi asked.

"Mum….. Nothing. Do you forgive me?" Sano asked.

"No." Megumi said sharply.

"What? I've look everywhere for you fox. I even went into the girls' bathroom and I was chase down by two maniac chicks. I'm really sorry fox. You got to believe me." Sano pleaded. Megumi stood with her hands crossed against her chest.

"You don't like when I'm mad at you do you?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah." Sano said.

"And the only reason you mess with me is because you are in love with me." Megumi asked.

"No." Sano said.

"What did you say?" Megumi asked with disbelief. Her arms dropped to her side.

"I'm madly in love with you fox lady." Sano said as he flashed a charming smile.

"Oh, really." Megumi said as her lips curled into a lovely smile.

"Really." Sano answered her back.

"You're still not off the hook rooster." Megumi reminded him.

"How about now?" Sano asked as he kissed her hand.

"Nope." Megumi said.

"Hmm… now?" Sano asked as he started kissing on her neck.

"No." Megumi said as she swatted him away with her hand. Sano grabbed her hand and gave her long, fervent kiss on her ruby, red lips.

"How about now fox?" Sano asked.

"I guess since you're a decent kisser." Megumi said.

"I can live with that." Sano said.

"Come on, rooster. We have to find those two lovebirds." Megumi said as she left.

"Wait, for me fox." Sanosake said.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Kaoru and Kenshin sat on a bench alone. He had his arm around her. Their hands were intertwined in each others. They watch the fountain in front of them.

"Kaoru, I have something to ask you?" Kenshin said.

"Go ahead." Kaoru said as she turned towards him.

"Have you been to the lunar festival?"

"No, but I do wish to go." Kaoru said.

"Would you like to go with me?" Kenshin asked.

"I would love to!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I'm glad to here it." Kenshin said.

"How are your parents'? Are they still pushing the marriage?" Kenshin asked.

"My father doesn't really care but, my mother has been strangely quiet about it."

"Really?"

"Yes, and that worries me. She must be up to something." Kaoru said as she ponders over the thought.

"Don't think so much about it." Kenshin said.

"You're right I shouldn't worry so much about it." Kaoru said.

"What's your favorite flower?" Kenshin asked.

"Jasmines." Kaoru said.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." Kaoru said.

"What's your favorite gemstone?" Kenshin asked.

"Sapphire. What's with all the questions?" Kaoru asked.

"Just good things to know." Kenshin said.

"You are a weird guy." Kaoru said.

"You're a cute girl." Kenshin shot back. Kaoru blushes a little.

"Did I tell you have beautiful eyes?" Kenshin said as he watched the girl blush some more.

"You enjoy seeing me blush don't you?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. I think it's cute." Kenshin said. Kaoru blushed again.

"Stop, doing that before more face stays red forever." Kaoru said.

"Alright, my sweet, lovely queen." Kenshin said as he smiled.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll stop." Kenshin chuckled.

"Hey, Kenshin!" Sano called out.

"Hey, there." Kenshin greeted his friend.

"Megumi, are you alright?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm fine Tanuki-chan." Megumi said.

"I'm glad you are." Kaoru said.

"What should we do next?" Kenshin asked.

"Shopping!" Megumi and Kaoru exclaimed in unison.

"You had to ask." Sano groaned.

Three more hours later….

The girls exited out their twelfth store. The guys staggered behind them with loads of shopping bags in their hands.

"Oooo! Let's go here!" Kaoru said excitedly.

"Alright." Megumi agreed. They walked into the Victoria Secret Store. The guys plopped on a near by bench.

"Isn't this sexy?" Megumi asked as she picked up a rosy, red bra.

"Who is that for? Sano?" Kaoru asked.

"He wishes he could see me in this." Megumi said.

"Oh, look at this!" Megumi said as she lifts a small, blue lacy thong.

"Put that thing down Megumi." Kaoru said.

"Hmm…. Maybe Ken-san will like this? Don't you think Tanuki-chan?" Megumi asked.

"I doubt it." Kaoru said.

"Oh, really." Megumi said as her foxy ears popped up.

"Oh, Ken-san. How do you think Tanuki-chan will look in this?" Megumi asked as she held out the thong.

"Ororororo??????" Kenshin said with wide eyes. Kaoru flushed ten different shades of red.

"Poor Tanuki-chan. You're red as a tomato. Ohohoho!" Megumi laughed.

*********************************************************************************************************************

The dark sky was filled with bright stars. Misao and Aoshi finished eating.

"We rode every ride here. What else can we do here?" Misao asked.

"Not every ride." Aoshi said as he looked towards the Ferris wheel.

"Oh, yeah. I really don't like this ride." Misao said.

"Are you afraid Misao?" Aoshi asked curiously.

"I'm kind of afraid of heights." Misao admitted sheepishly.

"Misao, are you sure you don't want to go on this ride?" Aoshi asked.

"I'll go but, you better not let me fall off." Misao said.

"Alright. I won't." Aoshi promised. Aoshi helped Misao into the ride. It started to rock as she got in.

"Aoshi!" Misao shrieked as she grabbed onto him.

"I got you Misao. It's alright." Aoshi whispered to her.

Misao calmed downed a little. Aoshi sat next to her. The ride started to move. Misao grabbed onto Aoshi again. She hid her head in his chest. _'His cologne smells really good.' _Misao thought to herself. She blushed crimson about her previous thought.

"Misao."

"What?" Misao answered.

"Pick your head up."

"Never. You can't make me." Misao said in panicky voice.

Aoshi lifted up her face. "Misao, do you trust me?" Aoshi asked.

"Of course. I do." Misao said.

"Then look at what you are missing." Aoshi said. Misao looked out from her seat.

"Wow! The moon is so close and the stars are wonderful!" Misao exclaimed.

"Look at all the pretty lights! I can't believe this!" Misao squealed. Aoshi smiled at his hyper girlfriend. The ride came to an abrupt halt.

"What was that?" Misao cried. She grabbed onto Aoshi once more.

"Misao. It's alright. They're just letting people off the ride." Aoshi said. Misao sighed with relief.

"Just enjoy the view." Aoshi said. Misao laid her head on his muscular chest. Aoshi placed his hand on her head. He smiled. The ride started to move again. Misao lifted her head. Aoshi helped her off the ride. They walked back to Aoshi's car with their hands lace together.

*********************************************************************************************************************

The girls walked out the store. "Where are the guys?" Kaoru asked her older friend.

"I don't know. Maybe they're at the food court." Megumi said.

"Yeah. Let's check there." Kaoru said.

Kenshin walked over towards the table Sano was occupying. "What took you so long?" Sano asked.

"I was looking around." Kenshin said.

"Oh. You miss Jou-chan don't ya?" Sano asked.

"Yes. My angel has been away from me too long." Kenshin said.

"You're hopeless." Sano chuckled.

"Hey, Kenshin you wanna see how many fries I can stick in my nose?" Sano asked.

"Sure. Go for it." Kenshin said. Sano happily started stuffing French fries into his nostrils. Kenshin watched his friend in amazement.

"Tada! 50 fries!" Sano announced joyfully.

"Wow! That's a lot of fries." Kenshin said. Sano started to eat the fries out his nose.

"Dude, you're nuts." Kenshin said.

"You're right. I need ketchup." Sano said as he reached for the ketchup bottle. Kenshin laughed at his ridiculously, silly friend. Kaoru and Megumi came up to their table.

"We've been looking all over for you guys." Kaoru said.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Sano's stomach couldn't hold off anymore." Kenshin said to Kaoru.

"Ew! You're so grossed rooster!" Megumi said as she looked at him disgusted.

"Oh, hey fox. You want some? I have ketchup." Sano asked.

"You won't be kissing me anymore." Megumi said low enough for him to here.

"We'll see about that fox." Sano said as he finished off the last of his fries.

"Is there anything else you want to do angelface?" Kenshin asked. He waited paitently for her to answer. Kaoru glanced around the mall. Her eyes landed on a cute, little photo booth.

"You want to take some pictures?" Kaoru asked.

"Anything for my angel." Kenshin said as he gave her one his charming smiles. Kaoru cheerfully lead him to the photo booth.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Aoshi parked in front of the Haijime Estate. He went around to open Misao's door. Misao bounced out the car gracefully. She grabbed his hand. They ambled slowly to the front porch.

"Aoshi-sama, I had a lot fun tonight." Misao chirped.

"I'm glad you did Misao." Aoshi said. Misao stood on her tipsy toes to kiss him. She still couldn't reach him.

"A little help here." Misao said. Aoshi chuckled as he leaned down to kiss the short, perky girlfriend. Misao pecked him on the cheek. Misao pouted.

"What's wrong?" Aoshi asked. "Why do you have to be so tall?" Misao whined. Aoshi smiled lightly at her childish whining. "Are you going to answer my question or are you going to stare at my face all night?" Misao asked. "Well, staring at your face does sound so bad." Aoshi said. Misao blushed a little. The porch light came on. "I'm going to leave." Aoshi said as he turned.

"Call me." Misao said.

"Tomorrow."

"Do you promise?" Misao asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." Misao said satisfied.

"Good night, Aoshi-sama." Misao called out. She waited for him say something. It was silent. Misao turned around. Aoshi was right behind her. He gave her a good night kiss on the lips. Misao's heart started to flutter. He separated.

"Good night, Misao." Aoshi said as he walked away. Misao unlocked her front door. Aoshi jumped into his car. He waited for Misao to go inside. She turned around and smiled cutely. Then she disappeared inside the mansion.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Kaoru and Kenshin came back from the photo booth. They went back to where their friends were. As they approached they heard arguing.

"Come on, fox try some." Sano urged. He stuck the steak in her face.

"No. Get that thing away from me." Megumi snapped.

"What's wrong with you? How can you not enjoy the wonders of meat?" Sano asked.

"Meat is disgusting." Megumi said.

"Hey, guys." Kaoru called out to them.

"What's up Kenshin, Jou-chan." Sano said.

"I'm so glad you both are back." Megumi said with relief in her voice.

"It's getting pretty late but, we can visit one more shop before we go." Megumi said.

"Not another store. We have enough of your shopping bags. Can we just go home now?" Sano said a bit irritated.

"I think Sano is right. We should go home before my dad sends out his goons to search for us." Kaoru said.

"Alright. I guess we should put the stuff in the car." Megumi said.

"Yes! Finally!" Sano said excitedly. The group walked to Megumi's car. The guys dumped the burden into the car.

"I'm so glad. This is over. Kenshin let's get out of here." Sano said happily. Sano looked around.

"Where's Kenshin?" Sano asked.

"I can't find Tankui-chan either." Megumi said.

Kaoru and Kenshin walked along the beach. The saltwater filled the air. They're fingers were laced together.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah. I had a wonderful time." Kaoru said. Kaoru kicked the sand.

"We could do this again. Maybe I'll take you out to dinner next time." Kenshin said.

"That would be nice." Kaoru said. She looked at the waves crashing angrily into the beach.

"Too bad it will never happen." Kaoru said forlornly.

"Angelface, why do you talk like that?" Kenshin asked.

"Don't you see Kenshin? We can't be together! We have to sneak around just to see each other. I don't want to have to do this forever. It's not fair! Megumi and Sano can make out in public. Misao and Aoshi can cuddle in the park without people freaking out. I can stand this anymore!" Kaoru said hotly.

"Kaoru, it's going to be okay."

"No, Kenshin it's not! You keep saying that. Our parents' detest each other. I can't see how we can do this anymore. I don't think we should see each other anymore." Kaoru said. She dropped his warm hand. Kaoru turned away from him. Tears of anger and confusion threaten to come out her aqua colored eyes.

"Kaoru, you don't mean that." Kenshin said.

"I do." Kaoru answered.

"Well, even if you don't want to see me anymore I would not stay away from you. I can't be without you for more than two hours at most." Kenshin said.

Kaoru turned towards him. "It's not our fault. I know this seems iniquitous but, we can't let this stop us." Kenshin said as he grabbed Kaoru's small hands.

"I know together we can overcome our parents' hatred." Kenshin said confidently. Kaoru looked at him. Tears started to fall out her eyes.

"Why? Are you crying?" Kenshin asked as he wiped her cheeks.

"I feel so foolish now. It's just that this is so stupid. I don't know what else to do." Kaoru cried.

"You don't have to do anything. I promise to take care of you and protect you from anybody who dares to harm you." Kenshin promised.

"You don't have to promise that because I'm being a big baby." Kaoru said. Kenshin looked the raven dead in the eyes.

"Kamaiya Kaoru, I love now and forever more." Kenshin said in a serious tone. Kaoru's face spread into a great big smile. Her insides fluttered at the words.

"I love you too Kenshin." Kaoru said joyfully. Kenshin took off his Rolex that had his name engrave in it. He took her small wrist and snapped the watch on her.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"This is from me to you. Don't guys usually give girls something personal?" Kenshin said.

Kaoru glanced at the watch. "I can't keep this."

"Yes, you can." Kenshin said.

"Alright, if I keep this you can't refuse this." Kaoru said as she removed her silver necklace with two K charms on it. She placed the silver necklace in his hands.

"Okay. I will. It will be close to my heart." Kenshin said. Kaoru smiled at his words. Kenshin pecked the smiling raven on the cheek.

"We should go back. The hour is late." Kenshin said.

The couple walked back to the car. Megumi and Sanosake came into view.

"Well, it's about time." Megumi said.

"Sorry." Kaoru said. Kenshin planted a gentle kiss on Kaoru's lips.

"Good night, angelface." Kenshin said.

"Good night, Kenshin." Kaoru replied. Kaoru entered the car with Megumi. Kenshin watched as the car disappeared from the parking lot. He sighed deeply.

"You're pathetic." Sano said as he got in the car.

"Come on, loverboy." Sano said as he started the engine. Kenshin glanced at the necklace Kaoru had just given him. _'I'll keep you close till the day I die.'_

That's all for now! Tell me what you think.

Strawberrypie-chan


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmare

What's up people! Sorry for not updating. It's been like forever since I got my computer back. Well, I hope you like this chapter it took an eternity to write. Enjoy!

"Dialogue"

Dreams and Flashbacks

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own RK.

Chapter 11: Nightmare

Kaoru and Megumi walked into the house inaudibly. Megumi shut the door gently. They crept up the nicely, polish wooden stairs. Kaoru saw her door in view. 'We're going to make it! No one is here.' Kaoru thought. She reached for her golden doorknob. "Kaoru!" Kaya screeched from downstairs. "Damnit!" Kaoru cursed. She dropped her shopping bags in front of her door.

"Kaoru!" Kaya screeched again. "I'm coming!" Kaoru shouted. "Megumi, will you come with me?" Kaoru asked. "Why?" She is going to ask what we did. I might accidentally tell her the truth. You know I can't lie very well." Kaoru said.

"Alright. Hurry. Get down there." Megumi replied. She followed the young girl down stairs. Kaya was at the bottom tapping her left foot impatiently. "What took you so long?" Kaya asked. "Umm….. bathroom! I was in the bathroom." Kaoru quickly lied. "I don't care about that right now. How was your date with Komoru?" Kaya asked eagerly. "Umm…. I….. I-I…." Kaoru stammered. "What happened? Spit it out child!" Kaya said hotly. "She is so heartbroken right now. We saw that Komoru with another woman! He told Kaoru he is already happily engaged to someone else." Megumi said. "What! What is the name of this no good hooker he is with." Kaya asked enraged. "She was some foreign girl from Canada." Megumi answered.

"Stupid foreigners!" Kaya spat. "Poor Kaoru was so upset. She cried her eyes out." Megumi said as she embraced Kaoru. Kaoru started to sniffle. "Oh. I did not mean for this to happen. I will repay this to you Kaoru. You can go out with Enishi tomorrow. He came for you tonight. I'm sure that will make you feel better. Go get some sleep." Kaya said. Kaoru and Megumi went upstairs to Kaoru's room.

"I can't believe she fell for that. You're good Megumi." Kaoru said. "Of course I am." Megumi said as she flipped her glossy hair over her shoulder. Kaoru plopped on her bed. "What's wrong Tanuki-chan?" Megumi asked as she looked at her friend. "I have to go out with Enishi again. This is getting annoying. Can she stop trying to play cupid?" Kaoru asked. "You know she won't." "Yeah. I know." Kaoru sighed. She stared at the watch Kenshin gave her. She smiled at it.

"I'm going to bed. Good night." "Night, Megumi." Kaoru said. Megumi shut the door softly behind her. Kaoru traced Kenshin's name on the watch. 'Oh, my love. My Kenshin. I miss you already.' Kaoru thought.

Misao hopped around happily in her bedroom. Sanosake came into Misao's room. "Damn weasel. Did you drink twenty cups of coffee or something?" Sano asked. Misao shook her head vigorously. "Then what's up with you?" he asked. Her eyes beamed brightly. 'Uh-oh. That was the wrong thing to say.' Sano thought. "I'm so glad you asked. I'm going to tell you about my superawesomelovelydelightfulcoolfunamazingfreakinincrediabledate!" Misao exclaimed joyfully. (Author's Note: If you didn't understand that this is what Misao said my super awesome lovely delightful cool fun amazing freakin' incredible date.) "Hell no, weasel! I'm too tired. Maybe tomorrow." "No. You came into my room. It's my rules. So sit down." Misao hissed.

Sano plopped on the ground. Misao tossed him her sea green nail polish. "Paint my toe nails. This is going to be a long story." Misao said as she sat on her bed. Sano sighed and opened the new bottle of toe nail polish.

Kenshin sat on has window ledge. He played with the sparkly silver necklace. Kenshin looked at the dark sky. The moon shimmered faintly behind murky night clouds. He glanced down at his mother's oversized garden. It was filled with a variety of flowers. The fireflies danced over the miniature pond that was in the garden. Kenshin smiled as he remembered when he danced with Kaoru. A gentle knock was heard from his door. He got up and went to the door. He slipped the precious necklace in his pocket. Kenshin opened the door.

"Hello, sweetie." "Hi, mom. You want to come in?" Kenshin asked. "No. I was just coming by to see how your evening was." Nataura said. "It was awesome mom." "That's splendid honey. I'm glad you had a great time. I'll see you in the morning." Nataura said as she walked out the door. "Mother." Kenshin called out. Nataura turned around to her red headed son. "Thanks." Kenshin said as he hugged her. "You are welcome." Nataura replied. "But why? You know father wouldn't approve of this." Kenshin asked as he let go of her. "Everyone deserves a chance at happiness my child." Nataura said with a content smile. Kenshin smiled jovially. "Good night Kenshin." "Night mom." Kenshin said as he shut his door softly. 'Mom, you're the greatest.'

Enishi sat on the plum colored couch. He quietly played with the small velvet box. Saitou walked by. Tokio was right behind him. "Hey, honey. What are you doing still up?' Tokio asked. "Nothing." Enishi said. "Liar." Saitou said as he plopped on the couch across from his nephew. Enishi gave him a bitter glare. Saitou shrugged it off. Tokio's eyes drifted to the small velvet box in Enishi's hand. "What is that?" Tokio asked. "An engagement ring." Enishi answered. "Is it for that nice, little Kamiya girl?" Tokio asked lightly. "Yes." Enishi said. "Too bad you won't get her." Saitou said as he flipped the TV on. "Yes, I will." Enishi respond quickly. "Yeah. Whatever. She's in love with Himura's boy. So you shouldn't even bother." Saitou said uncaringly.

He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and reach for his black lighter in his pocket. "Don't listen to your uncle. I still think you have a chance with her." Tokio said half heartedly. "Thanks, aunt Tokio." Elisha said. "You should ask Misao-chan about what Kamiya-chan. They are best friends you know." Tokio advised. Saitou snorted. He lit his cigarette. "He won't listen to you. He's not very bright you know." Saitou said. He took a long drag from his cigarette. "We'll see about that." Enishi retorted as he went upstairs. Tokio glared at him. "What?" "You can be more supportive." "I was just simply stating the truth dear." Saitou stated as he blew out a cloud of smoke from his mouth.

"Put it out." Tokio demanded. "But honey." "Don't honey me. Put it out now!" Tokio said sharply. Saitou reluctantly put out his beloved cigarette. He said a few curses under his breath. "Stop talking under your breath unless you want to sleep on this couch tonight." Tokio said icily.

Enishi knocked on Misao's jade door. "Come in." Misao said in a squeaky voice. Enishi walked in. He laughed at the sight of Sanosake. "Shut up man." Sanosake said. "Hi, Enishi." "Hey, Misao. Will you do me a favor?" Enishi asked. "What kind of favor?" Misao asked. "You see that I have a dilemma." Enishi started. "Keep going." Misao encouraged. "I'm trying to impress someone." Enishi said. Sano raised his eyebrow at Enishi in bewilderment. Misao understood the hidden meaning.

"Why should I help _you_?" Misao asked. "I'll do anything." Enishi beseeched. "Anything?" Misao asked as her eyes brightened. "Yes." Enishi agreed. "Bye, rooster head." Misao dismissed him. "You don't have to tell me twice." Sano replied. He closed the varnish and exited her room. "Now for you." Misao said as she turned to Enishi. "If I'm going to give you the goods on my best friend then you have to take me shopping." "Okay. That sounds simple enough." "You didn't let finish. I get to spend as much money as I want." Misao said happily. "What! Are you crazy?" Enishi questioned her.

"You said anything." Misao shot back. "Anything reasonable Misao!" Enishi exclaimed. "Take it or leave it." Misao stated firmly. Enishi sighed deeply. "Alright, you win." Enishi said in defeat. "Yes!" Misao exclaim elatedly. Enishi handed her his Visa. "I want the Platinum MasterCard." Misao declared. "What! That one has the most cash on it!" "I Know. Now cough it up!" Misao shouted. Enishi unwillingly handed her his Platinum MasterCard. Misao smiled delight. "Herfavoritecolorisblueandshelovesjasminesandherfavoritestoneissapphireandshelikestoshopandmovies." Misao jabbered quickly. Enishi grabbed his blue pen and started to jot down notes.

Kaoru tossed and turned in her sleep.

Dream

Kaoru and Kenshin stood in a peaceful forest. The full moon glow a bloody red. Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's hand. "Kaoru, I love you. I love you more than life. You are the reason why I exist." Kenshin said. "Oh, Kenshin. Don't say that." Kaoru said. "But I mean it. Every last word." Kenshin said as he kissed her hand delicately. Kaoru blushes a little. It started to snow.

Kenshin moved in for a kiss until footsteps were heard behind them. The young couple spun around to face the new arrival. Enishi appeared in front of them. Kenshin stood in front of his raven haired sweetheart. "What do you want?" Kenshin demanded. "I'm here to claim what is mine." Enishi said coolly. "Kaoru does not belong to you. So leave now." Kenshin stated icily. Kaoru watched from behind her lover at the white haired male.

"You leave me no choice." Enishi said. He unsheathed his sword and charged at Kenshin. Kenshin grabbed Kaoru and quickly evaded the attack. Enishi turned around. "Come Himura. Draw thy sword and fight me." Enishi said with an impish smirk on his face. Kenshin's eyes narrowed. He put his hand on his sword. "No. Please don't fight." Kaoru pleaded. "I **have** to my sweet. I will not run away. Not this time." Kenshin said. "Be careful." "I will. Now get out of here. Go back to the city." Kenshin said. Kaoru ran into the forest.

She watches from behind a weeping willow. Kenshin unsheathed his sword. Enishi charged at him again like an angry bear. Kenshin blocked the attack. Enishi kicked Kenshin in the abdomen. Kenshin held his stomach. Enishi lurched for Kenshin's shoulder. Kenshin blocked the attempt and used Enishi's weight against him. Enishi fell to the ground. The wind begun blow furiously. Kaoru shivered as she watched the battle. Enishi swiftly returned to his feet. Kenshin disappeared in front of silver haired man.

Enishi's anxious eyes darted around the open forest area. Kenshin appeared behind him. He stabbed his enemy's left shoulder. Enishi yelped in pain. He backed away from Kenshin to recover. Kaoru gasped audibly. Kenshin turned to the noise. "Kaoru. Did you see what I did?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru was still in shock. "I told you to go to the city so you wouldn't witness that." Kenshin said sharply. "But… Kenshin I don't want you to kill for me. It's wrong." Kaoru said in a small voice.

She looked at the fresh snow on the ground. Footsteps were heard. Kenshin rotated quickly. Enishi stalked over holding his left shoulder. Kenshin held up his sword. "Let's finish this Himura." Enishi spat out. Kenshin's eyes turned amber.

"I thought you'll never ask." Kenshin said as a cocky smirk formed on his face. "Don't do this!" Kaoru shouted. Kenshin glared at her with piercing amber eyes. "I will protect what's mine no matter what. Even if I have to **kill** to have for you Kaoru." Kenshin said. Kaoru's eyes widen at his words. 'He's serious.' Kaoru thought.

Enishi charged at Kenshin like an idiot. Kenshin smiled at the moronic Enishi in front of him. Kenshin flipped his blade. Kenshin tripped Enishi. Enishi fell flat on his face. Kenshin thrusts the sword into Enishi's chest. "Noooooooooo!" Kaoru screeched at full volume.

End of Dream

Kaoru was screaming piercingly through the Kamiya household. Megumi hastily rushed in with the others behind her. Megumi shook Kaoru fiercely. "Wake up, Kaoru!" Megumi said. Kaoru's eyes flew open full of fright. She was trembling violently. "What's wrong?" Megumi asked with concern. "H-he killed him." Kaoru whispered. Megumi wrapped her arms around the frightened girl. Aoshi looked worriedly at his cousin.

"She's pretty shaken up. Should we call a doctor?" Kastura said. "It's was just a bad dream. She'll live." Kaya said coldly. "I'm going back to bed. What a waste of my time." Kaya respond with disgust. Megumi glared at Kaya. Kaoru broke into uncontrolled sobs. "It's all over." Megumi whispered. She rubbed the terrified raven.

"Will she be okay, Megumi?" Kastura asked. "I'm sure she will be alright sir." Megumi said. "I trust your judgment. Please do not hesitate if you need anything." Kastura said. "I will sir." Megumi replied. Kastura exited the room. Aoshi sat in a chair. He watched his cousin intently. An hour later her uncontrolled tears turned into quiet sobs. Megumi sighed. "Are you okay now?" Megumi asked softly. Kaoru nodded. Her eyes were red from her intense crying session. She took several deep breaths. "Do you want to talk about it?" Megumi asked. "No. I just need sometime alone." Kaoru muttered in a hoarse voice. "Alright. Call me if you need me." Megumi responded. She pats Kaoru on the shoulder and went out the door. Aoshi was still seating in his seat. "Kao, tell me what's wrong." Aoshi said. "I just had a really bad dream." Kaoru murmured. "You want some water?" Aoshi asked

. Kaoru nods her head lightly. Aoshi went downstairs to the kitchen. Kaoru shifted to the end of her bed. 'Kenshin. He was a monster. He had that same look when he was fighting Aoshi.' Kaoru thought. She glanced at the watch on her wrist. 'No! My Kenshin would never do anything so cruel. He is sweet, gentle, kind, clever, and caring. He would never become a blood thirst monster! Never! Never!' Kaoru shook her head to clear her thoughts. When she stops Aoshi was staring at her suspiciously. He handed her a tall glass of water. Kaoru gulped the water down briskly. "Thanks." Kaoru said. "You can tell me anything, Kao." Aoshi said. Kaoru debated with herself. 'He looks so worried. I have to tell him something.' Aoshi waited serenely. "I can't go to sleep. I'm kind of afraid." Kaoru replied carefully. She watched his reaction. "I can help you with that." Aoshi mumbled quietly. "What are you going to do? Tell me a bedtime story?" Kaoru asked teasingly. Aoshi smirked. "You wish kid." Aoshi said. "Hey! I'm not a kid!" Kaoru said with false anger. She threw a pillow at her cousin. He dodges it with ease. "You are always a kid sister to me." Aoshi said warmly as he ruffled her messy, midnight hair. "Yeah. I know." Kaoru said as she rolled her eyes. "Can you sing that lullaby for me?" Kaoru requested. "What lullaby?" "You know the one gran-gran use

to sing to us." Kaoru said. "No." Aoshi said. "Please?" Kaoru begged as she put on her puppy eyes. Aoshi turned away. 'You can't resist it. No one can resist my puppy eyes.' Kaoru thought confidently. Aoshi peeked at his cousin. "Damnit. Okay, I'll do it." Aoshi surrendered. "Yes." Kaoru cheered. Kaoru plopped in her bed. Aoshi sung the mystical lullaby in his low tenor voice. Kaoru's eyelids started to droop. Her tense body relaxed and then she was off to sleep. Aoshi heaved a sigh of relief. He tucks the dark blue comforter up to Kaoru's chin. Aoshi silently crept out the room. He flicked off the lights and shut the door gently.

"Baka!" Hiko bellowed deafeningly. Hiko busted open his son's door. Kenshin groaned loudly. "Get up, lazy baka!" Hiko yelled again. He yanked the blanket from Kenshin. Kenshin got up grouchily. "Why are you waking me up now? It's five in the morning!" Kenshin yelled angrily. "We're starting your training early." Hiko explained. "Why?" Kenshin groaned fumingly. "Because I said so! Now get dress!" Hiko yelled as slammed Kenshin's door. Kenshin mumbled curses under his breath.

A few minutes later… Kenshin came downstairs fully dressed. "It's about time. Now come on. We need to get going." Hiko said. He head for the garage. Kenshin followed his father. "Where are we going?" Kenshin asked. "To Kyoto." Hiko said. "What! But why?" Kenshin asked. "You ask too many questions." Hiko complained.

Sano opened Misao's door carefully. He went toward her dresser. He went thru each drawer. "Damnit. Where is it?" Sano grumbled. Misao turned in her bed. Sano frozen in place. "I love you Aoshi-sama." Misao said in her sleep. She turned on her side. Sano sighed. He looked in her jewelry box. "Gotcha!" Sano said triumphantly. He grabbed his beloved Time Wizard card. Sano headed for the door. He tripped over Misao's wooden chest. Sano fell to the ground noisily. Misao sprinted out her bed with eight kunais in her hands. "Who's in here?" Misao asked. "It's me weasel! Don't kill me!" Sano begged. Misao flicked on the lights. "Rooster. Why are you in my room?" Misao asked calmly. "Umm…." Sano uttered. "Get out!" Misao yelled. Sano scrambled to his feet clumsily and ran out Misao's room. He walked back to his room. "Mission accomplished." Sano said as he smirked to himself.

A few hours later….

The sun was high in the sky. Clouds lingered close to the sun threatening to cover up the bold, bright sun. Kaoru rolled over in her bed as a ray of sunshine peeked thru her huge glass windows. Sapphire licked her face. Kaoru giggled. She opened her indigo eyes. Kaoru picked up the tiny wolf cub. She sat in a sitting position. The raven haired girl sighed quietly. 'Those stupid amber eyes. I can't get them out my head!' Kaoru thought as she shook her head vigorously. Sapphire started to whine. "Oh. Poor Sapphire. I haven't taken you out for a walk yet." Kaoru said to her adorable wolf cub. Kaoru went into her vast closet for something to wear.

"When can we go home?" Kenshin asked as he glared at his father. "Stop being a baby. You'll be a man in two years. So you need to meet some of our important partners." Hiko said. "Why can't we do this some other day?" Kenshin spat. "Because this is essential for the company." Hiko said. "What about the stupid mountain you made me climb and the freezing river I had to swim upstream." Kenshin demanded. "That was for entertainment purposes." Hiko grinned.

Kenshin glowered at his father. Hiko smirked at his enraged son. Kenshin stuffed his hands in his pockets. He felt something cool against his hands. Kenshin relaxed his tense body. 'My angel. I miss your sweet smile and your innocent, azure eyes.' Kenshin thought. He started to smile weakly. "Why are you smiling like a fool?" Hiko asked. "No reason." Kenshin said. Hiko scowled at him. Kenshin snickered at the change in his father.

Megumi, Misao, and Sanosake sat on a small bench in Jade Park. "I don't know what's wrong with her." Megumi started. "What happened last night?" Misao asked mystified. "She was screaming in her sleep." Megumi said. "So what? The weasel talks in her sleep." Sanosake reasoned. "Be quiet." Misao snapped as she bopped him in the head. "It was not an ordinary scream. It was like one of those bloody Mary screams. I rushed in to wake her up. Her eyes were so wide as if she saw a ghost or something." Megumi said. "Really? That must have been a horrible nightmare." Misao said forlornly.

"Then soon after that she burst into a flood of tears. She cried for a straight hour." Megumi said. "Did she say anything about her nightmare?" Misao asked. "She did say something before she started crying." "What did she say?" Misao asked anxiously. "She said He killed him" Megumi quoted. "Who's he?" "I don't know Misao." Megumi said gravely. "Poor Kaoru." Misao said miserably.

"You know what I think?" Sano interjected. The two girls turned for his answer. "I think you are exaggerating, fox." Sano responded as he dug in his ear. "What!" Megumi screeched. "I can't picture little missy crying helplessly like a scared little girl." Sano said. "Well, that's what she was you idiot. A scared little girl." Megumi said defiantly. "Look there she is." Misao said.

Kaoru walked pass them with Sapphire beside her. "Oh, my god she looks terrible." Misao said. "Yeah. You were right fox. She does look pretty bad." Sano agreed. "Told you so." Megumi replied smugly. "I'm going to talk to her." Misao said as she left her friends. "Hey, Kao! Wait up!" Misao called out. Kaoru turned around to the voice. "What's Kao?" Misao greeted warmly.

"Nothing much." Kaoru said as she flashed Misao a phony smile. "What's wrong? You look so distracted." Misao said. 'Should I tell her? Will she think I'm silly for letting a nightmare affect me this much?' Kaoru thought as she looked into her friend's turquoise eyes.

"You can tell me anything. We're best friends." Misao said cheerily. "Okay." Kaoru said. She took Misao's hand and led her to a spot near the vast lake. They sat at the edge of the lake. Kaoru took a deep breath.

"I had a dream last night." Kaoru started. "What kind of dream?" Misao asked. "A really bad one. No! It was a nightmare!" Kaoru exclaimed. "What happened?" Misao asked perplex.

Kaoru told her friend about her ghastly nightmare. When she finished Misao stared at her with large eyes. "That's dreadful." Misao said. "I know. It's one hell of a nightmare. It felt so real." Kaoru whispered. "I can't get those eyes out of my head." Kaoru said. "Oh, Kao." Misao said to her friend. Kaoru sighed with relief.

"Thanks for listening." Kaoru replied with gratitude. "That's what I'm here for." Misao said. An idea popped into Misao's head. "Hey, let's go jet skiing!" Misao suggested fervently. "That sounds like fun." Kaoru said. "Let's go!" Misao chirped animatedly. The two girls skipped off to the dock.

Sano and Megumi watched their chirpy friends. "Jou-chan seems happier." Sano stated as chewed on a flower stem. "I'm glad she is." Megumi said. "I'm bored." Sano said. "Of course you are. Without the entertainment of food and gambling you're useless." Megumi said sly. "Yeah. Whatever fox." Sano respond to her witty comment. Megumi walked towards the lake. "Where you going fox?" Sano asked. "Somewhere away from an annoying rooster." Megumi said cunningly. 'Oh, that's what she thinks.' Sano ran to catch up with her.

"You are now head of Shinomori Corps." Kastura said happily as he signed it off to his nephew. "It's official now." Kastura said. "Thank you, uncle." Aoshi said. "You earned it. Koshojirou would be very proud." Kastura said. "Yes, I know." Aoshi replied. "Do you want to celebrate?' Kastura asked. "No." Aoshi respond. "Alright. There's a meeting tomorrow at 2pm at the Hajime Enterprise building." Kastura said. Aoshi nodded his head and then dismissed himself. 'I am ready.' Aoshi thought as he walked out the door.

Hiko drove into the gates of the Himura Estate. As soon as he stopped the car Kenshin was out the door in a flash. Hiko chuckled at his son's reaction. 'The baka is learning.'

Kenshin hopped in his car and drove to Jade Park. He parked under an acorn tree. Kenshin sat on the nearest bench to him. 'Stupid Hiko.' Kenshin thought bitterly about his early 'training'. He combed his crimson hair thru his hands. "Dude, what's wrong with you?" Sano asked. Kenshin jumped at the sudden intrusion. "Sorry, about that." Sano apologized.

"That's alright. I was just damning my father to hell." Kenshin said. "What did the old man do to you this time?" Sano asked. "Torture me like he always does." Kenshin said. "Your other half is not in such high spirits either." Sano commented. "Why is that? Did something happen to her? Is she hurt? I'll kill the bloody bastard who touched her!" Kenshin shouted.

"Calm down, dude. No one did anything to her. She's just a little on the gothic side right now." Sano explained. "Where is she?" Kenshin asked eagerly. "Over there." Sano pointed at the dock. Kenshin got up and walked speedily towards her. Kaoru glanced at him. Her eyes widen slightly. Kenshin stopped in front of her. He looked at her full of concern. 'Why does she look so terrified of me?' Kenshin thought. 'It's just Kenshin. He's not the evil amber eyed _**yajuu** _from my nightmare.' Kaoru thought. He embraced her. Kenshin waited for the raven girl's reaction. Kaoru relaxed in his warm embrace. 'Something is bothering her.' She hugged him backed.

"Hello, stranger." Kenshin said to her. Kaoru smiled at him. They released each other. Kenshin grabbed her tiny hand. "How are you today?" Kenshin asked. He watched her face. "Fine." Kaoru answered carefully. "I'm glad to here that." Kenshin said. A diminutive growling was heard. They looked down and saw Sapphire in an attacking position.

"Oh, Sapphire stop being mean." Kaoru said. Sapphire glared at Kenshin menacingly. "Did I do something offensive?" Kenshin asked bewildered. Sapphire snapped at him. "He just hasn't taking a liking to you yet Kenshin." Kaoru explained. She scooped up the pint-sized wolf. "Thanks. I thought he was going to pounce on me." Kenshin said. "Hmm… that would be fun to watch." Kaoru commented sly. "If it makes you happy I'll do it." Kenshin said willingly. "I was joking silly boy." Kaoru laughed. "I'll treat you and Sapphire to some ice cream." "That sounds great!" Kaoru chirped. The couple walked to the ice cream shop.

Misao's cell phone started to ring. She glanced at the unknown number. Misao answered it cautiously. "Hello?" Misao answered. "Hello, Misao." "Oh, hi Aoshi-sama!" Misao said happily to the familiar voice. "Do want to celebrate with me?" "Ooooo! A celebration! I would love too!" Misao exclaimed as she started to bounce in place with excitement. "Where are we going?" "To the aisukuri-mu shop." "I love ice cream! When are you coming to pick me up?" Misao asked. "Where are you?" "I'm in Jade Park." "I'll be there in about ten minutes." "Okay. See ya later." Misao said as she hung up.

Kenshin and Kaoru walked into the ice cream shop. They sat in the corner. The waitress came up to them. "Hi! How may I help you?" she asked animatedly. "What do you want angel?" Kenshin asked Kaoru. "Hmm… we can share a giant sundae?" Kaoru asked. "Of course." Kenshin said. "Can we have a couple's sundae?" "Yes. It's really huge. I hope you two can handle it." The waitress said. "Bring it on." Kaoru challenged playfully. "Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes with your order." The young waitress said as she bounced away from their table. Sapphire moved around in Kaoru's lap. Kaoru pet her tiny wolfling. "Kaoru?" Kenshin asked. She glanced up into his amethyst eyes. His eyes illuminated with pure worry and concern. "What troubles you?" Kenshin asked softly. 'Should I tell him? He seems so worried? But he might become infuriated with me?' Kaoru pondered.

"You can tell me anything?" Kenshin encouraged. The waitress came by and placed an immense sundae between them. "Enjoy!" The waitress chirped. She walked away from the table. Kaoru was grateful for the distraction. She grabbed a spoon and started to stuff her face. Kenshin joined her. They ate in silence for a few moments. "Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" Kenshin asked curiously. "Umm… Do you really want me to answer that?" Kaoru uttered as she flushed cherry colored. "Yes, but you don't have to if you do not desire to answer." Kenshin responded. "I guess I'll tell you." Kaoru said. Kenshin leaned closer to hear her answer. Kaoru stuffed some more ice cream in her mouth. She took her time to swallow the ice cream. Kaoru went for some more.

"Come on, Kaoru. I'm dying here." Kenshin said. Kaoru laughed at him. "Okay, but you have to promise me something." Kaoru said. "Okay." "You can not laugh at me." Kaoru said. "Okay. I won't." Kenshin promised. Kaoru took a deep breath. "I never had a boyfriend before." Kaoru said softly. "That is hard to believe." Kenshin replied in disbelief. "Why is that?" Kaoru asked. "You are too beautiful and caring to not to have a boyfriend." Kenshin explained. "That's so sweet, Kenshin." Kaoru said. "Let me rephrase my question. How many guys have asked you out?" Kenshin asked.

"Many." Kaoru said irritated. Kenshin recognized the irritation in her voice. "Did I anger you?" Kenshin asked. "No. It's just that the guys who wanted me were jerks. They looked at me like a trophy." Kaoru said bitterly. "But you Kenshin. You accepted me for my interior. I'm grateful to have met someone like you." Kaoru said gently. Kenshin smiled at her words. "Oh, Kenshin our ice cream is melting!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Oh! We got to hurry. Grab a spoon!" Kenshin said. Kaoru giggled as she watches him stuff dessert in his mouth.

Misao hopped in Aoshi's car. "Hi, Aoshi-sama!" Misao chirped jovially. "Hello." Aoshi said quietly. He drove to the shop quietly. "What did you do today?" Misao asked. "I own my father's company now." Aoshi spoke in a hushed tone. "That's good! I'm sure you're excited about that!" Misao said. The car was silent. "What's wrong?" Misao asked with alarm. "Nothing." Aoshi answered. "You're lying. Tell me please." Misao beseeched. "I'm fine." Aoshi replied as he parked his car in the lot. He got out his car. Aoshi strolled to Misao's door. He opened the door. Misao slammed it shut. Aoshi raised his eyebrow with perplexity.

He tried again. Misao shut the door again. "What's wrong?" Aoshi asked. "I don't know? You tell me." Misao said as she pouted in the car. "Come on, Misao." Aoshi said. She sat there defiantly. "I'll tell you if you join me for some ice cream." Aoshi said. "Okay, I'll go." Misao said. Aoshi opened her door once more. The young woman stepped out the car. They found a table outside the shop.

"Alright. Spill it." Misao demanded. Aoshi was quiet for moment. He stared into Misao's large turquoise eyes. "Why can't _you_ open up to me?" Misao asked. She sighed deeply. "Is it because you think I'm a loud mouth, immature person? Or is it simply because you don't love me anymore." Misao stated. Her huge indigo eyes looked away from his icy blue eyes. "Misao." Aoshi said. "What?" Misao answered. Her head hung low. "You know I love you." Aoshi said as he lifted Misao's head so he could look into her eyes. "I know but, I feel you don't trust me." Misao said. "I do." Aoshi said. "I can't tell." Misao replied unconvinced.

"I gave you apart of me Misao." Aoshi said softly. Misao gasped. "I'm just worried you will get tired of my frosty attitude and will leave me." Aoshi said. "I would never do that." Misao remarked. "That's nice to know." Aoshi respond with great relief. He cupped Misao's petite, delicate chin in his oversized hands. He gave her a tender, sweet butterfly kiss. Misao's face was flushed scarlet. She turned away shyly. Aoshi laughed at her sudden bashfulness.

The waiter came to their table. He had short, spiky butterscotch hair and a tattoo of an olive colored dragon that stretched across his left arm. "Hey, cutie what do you want?" the waiter said. Misao blushed at the name. "What do you want Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked. The waiter turned to Aoshi. Aoshi was glaring deadly at the waiter guy. "I'll get what your having _sweetheart_." Aoshi replied. "Okay. Two large triple chocolate banana sundaes, please." Misao said happily. "Alright, dollface. I got your order. Now I need your name and phone number when I come back." The waiter said as he went in the shop. Misao blushed again. Aoshi gritted his teeth irritably.

Megumi and Sano stood by the pond throwing bread to the ravenous ducks. "Hey, fox you wanna go to the Lunar Festival with me?" Sano asked. "Excuse me?" Megumi said appalled. "What'd I do now?" Sano asked. "You need to try that again." Megumi said. "Are you kidding me?" Sano asked incredulously.

"No." Megumi replied seriously. "I'm not going to repeat myself fox." Sano said. "Then I'm not answering you." Megumi responded firmly. "Fox? You are going with me?" Sano inquired. Megumi turned away from him stubbornly. "Come on, fox. Don't be like that." Sano begged. Megumi tilt her head up snobbishly. Sano cleared his throat. Megumi twist to face him.

"Miss Megumi Fox Takani, would you like to go with me to the Lunar Festival." Sano announced. "What makes you think I want to go with you?" Megumi asked. "Because I'm so handsome and you love my crazy hair." Sano said confidently. Megumi rolled her eyes at his comment. "Okay. I'll go with you." Megumi said. She tossed the remainder of her bread around Sano's giant feet. Megumi stepped away from him smirking uncontrollably.

Sano cocked his head at her in slight puzzlement. The greedy ducks stampede around Sano's feet. They pecked at his great big feet. "Ouch!" Sanosake yelped. Megumi stood a few feet away from him laughing her ass off. "Damnit, fox lady!" Sano yelled as he ran away from the ducks.

An unoccupied bowl sat between the couple. "That was amazing." Kenshin said with admiration. "What is?" Kaoru ask. "You the ice cream without getting brain freeze." Kenshin said playfully. "You are so silly." Kaoru giggled. Kenshin grinned at her the giggling raven headed girl. Kaoru simmered down from her laughter. "Early when I saw you in Jade Park why did you look so horrified?" Kenshin asked seriously. Kaoru looked away with uneasiness in her teal eyes.

"It's nothing really." Kaoru respond. Her petite hands started to tremble on the wooden table. Kenshin put his hands over her quivering ones. "It's more than nothing. Please tell me. It pains me to see you this way." Kenshin said softly. Kaoru heaved a sigh. "I had a nightmare." Kaoru murmured. Kenshin rubbed her hand delicately. "You and Enishi were in it." Kaoru mumbled. She stared into his lavender eyes. "You murdered Enishi without any mercy. Your eyes were cold, calculating amber. I thought you were a monster." Kaoru whispered. "I would never kill anyone. Especially if it makes you unhappy." Kenshin said.

He kissed each of her pale knuckles gently. Kaoru smiled weakly. "Thank you. That makes me feel so much better." Kaoru said. "Wonderful. I'm ecstatic that it does. Are you ready to go?" Kenshin asked. "Yes." Kaoru answered. Kenshin placed a twenty on the table. Kaoru lifted up her sleeping wolf cub. She cradles Sapphire in her arms.

Kenshin walked next to her closely. He opened the door for her. As they walked out Kenshin felt a piercing stare in his back. He turned around and met livid icy blue eyes. Kenshin turned away quickly. 'Aw man. I'm in some deep shit now.' Kenshin thought.

Aoshi watched the retreating red head. 'That's the last time he will be with her.'

That's it for now. See you people later!

Strawberrypie-chan

Author's Note: It took me forever to write this. I change the title. If you couldn't find this story I'm sorry. A couple of people told me the title kind of scared them. So I changed it. Anyways our favorite couple is seeing some hard times. Hopefully they can pull through this rollercoaster of crazy events.

Weird Words to Know

_Yajuu: monster_

Aisukuri-mu: Ice cream


	12. Chapter 12: A Difficult Decision

Chapter 12: A Difficult Decision

Summary: Kaoru and Kenshin are leaving the ice cream shop and Aoshi spots them. Aoshi is now pissed off that a Himura would dare be with his sisterly younger cousin Kaoru. Does Kenshin know the danger he open himself to?

"Hello? Aoshi-sama? Are you alright?" Misao asked uneasily.

"It's nothing." Aoshi said quietly.

"Okay." Misao chirped.

She glanced into the small shop. It was very busy and congested with hungry customers.

"I can't believe my Aoshi-sama was so open with me! This is major progress!' Misao thought excitedly. The blonde flirty waiter came back with their ice cream. Misao's blue eyes sparkled with pure elation when she spotted the food.

"Here's your sundae, my lovely delicious gumdrop." The waiter said sweetly to Misao. He placed the sundae in front of her.

"Umm……..thanks." Misao uttered.

"Oh, here's yours ice dude." The waiter said carelessly to Aoshi.

Aoshi sent him a chilly glare. The waiter tried to ignore it with all his effort. "I'll be back with your check and I'll be expecting your digits my blue-eyed babycakes." The waiter said. Aoshi saw the blush creeping onto his girlfriend's face. 'One word more from that idiot I'm going to smash his face into this damn sundae.' Aoshi thought angrily.

_**Back to K&K**_

"Let me take you home." Kenshin offered.

"I can walk. My house is only five minutes away from here." Kaoru said.

"Okay, then May I walk you to your palace my princess?" Kenshin asked as he bowed. Kaoru laughed at his silliness.

"You may my handsome Prince Charming." Kaoru played along with the act.

They stride down the sidewalk. As they entered Kamiya territory. Bystanders stared at them strangely. They never seen a Kamiya and a Himura walked down a street together without fighting. It was a bizarre sight for the Kamiya workers to see.

"Kenshin, everyone is staring at us so oddly." Kaoru whispered.

"Well, they should get use to it. Some changes are going to occur here very soon." Kenshin said.

He wrapped his hand around her waist. The workers immediately started gossiping. Zack eyed him evilly. Soujirou had his creepy smile plastered on his young face. Kenshin and Kaoru arrived in front of the ivory gate.

"Good bye, my princess." Kenshin said as he gave her a mocking bow. Kaoru giggled at his antics.

"Bye, Kenshin." Kaoru said. She glanced at the upset workers. Some of them waited for her next move anxious for some more interesting gossip. 'I might as well give them something to gossip about.' Kaoru thought. She gave him smooch on the lips. The servants started whispering fiercely. She glanced at Zack and the other angry servants.

"Please be careful getting out of here." Kaoru murmured to him.

"Don't worry your pretty head about that." Kenshin whispered back to her.

He watched her disappeared behind the ivory gate. Kenshin walked back down the street. Zack and other furious servants followed closely behind Kenshin.

"Stop, right there Himura scum." Zack yelled.

Kenshin turned around slowly on the heels of his feet. A smirk was on his decorated on his face.

"You're not escaping our turf without some kind of beating from us." Zack spat out.

"I do not wish to fight any of you." Kenshin said casually.

"Beat his face in!" "Wipe that smirk off his disgusting face!" "Show him whose boss!" the servants shouted hotly. Soujirou watched from a distance at the scene. 'Kaoru will kill me if I watch her pathetic boyfriend get beat.' Soujirou thought. The other servants egged Zack on.

"Draw your weapon and take your stance you piece of shit." Zack growled as he unsheathed his Kanata.

Kenshin stared at him with an amused expression on his face. He chuckled lowly at Zack.

"Why you worthless dickhead! I will teach you not to mock the Kamiyas!" Zack yelled infuriated. He was ready to attack before Soujirou stepped in front of him.

"Now, Zackary you know not to attack an unarmed opponent." Soujirou scold.

"But, Soujirou this is our turf. We can't let him walk away alive." Zack said.

"I do not care. Violence is unnecessary here. In plus do you want to face the wrath of Kao-chan?" Soujirou asked. Zack gulped nervously. He knew that the young mistress was scary when she is angered. Zack sheathed his sword. Soujirou turned to Kenshin with his constant smile in tact.

"Himura, I advised you to leave here quickly and do not come back here again." Soujirou warned seriously.

"Thank you, for your assistance." Kenshin said as he strides speedily out of Kamiya territory.

_**The Rooster & Fox**_

Sanosake escaped from the ravenous ducks. Megumi had an evil smirk on her face when she saw him panting.

"Do you enjoy torturing me kitsune?" Sano asked.

"It's the highlight of my day." Megumi said.

"My striking looks make your day." Sano commented cockily.

"You're not talking about yourself?" Megumi asked absurdly.

"Of course I am. You can't resist this baby!" Sano exclaimed. Megumi broke into a hysterical laugh.

"Why are you laughing kitsune?" Sano asked. Megumi calmed down a bit.

"That was a hilarious joke." Megumi said. Sano gave her a hurt look. He bowed his head low.

"I was just kidding rooster. Do you want a hug?" Megumi asked. Sano nodded his head vigorously.

"Too bad you won't be getting one." Megumi said.

"That's so cold, fox." Sano said. Megumi shrugged her shoulders carelessly. Sano gave her a tight hug.

"Are we even?" Megumi whispered in his ear. Sano slid his hand below her waist to her ass. Megumi's eyes widen. She smacked Sanosake very hard across the face.

"Stupid perverted rooster!" Megumi yelled as she stomped out the park towards the Kamiya Estates.

"She knows she likes it." Sanosake said as he touches his red swollen face. A smirk spread across his features. 'Now we're even kitsune.'

_**The Weasel & the Icy Dude**_

Misao finishes her enormous sundae within seconds. Aoshi ate his slowly still glowering at the flirty waiter. Misao suddenly grabs her head.

"What's wrong?" Aoshi asked with alarm. Misao wouldn't speak. Her face began to turn blue.

"Misao! No don't die on me!" Aoshi shouted. He went to her side. Aoshi put his arms around her midsection. She tried to escape but, it was impossible under Aoshi's stone hard arms. He performed the procedure for choking victims. Other nosy customers watched him.

"Ouch!" Misao screamed. Aoshi let her go. She flopped in her chair.

"Aoshi-sama! Why did you do that?" Misao scold.

"I thought you were chocking." Aoshi said.

"Chocking?" Misao said in confusion.

"You wouldn't talk and your face was turning blue." Aoshi explained.

"I was having a very intense brain freeze. I guess I ate my sundae too fast." Misao said.

"But your face?" Aoshi said.

"It turns blue when I do have brain freeze." Misao said.

"Oh." Aoshi uttered sheepishly. He felt very stupid right now and that was very rare.

"She's alive!" a customer said. The other customers cheered for Aoshi. Aoshi bend his head down feeling more embarrassed by the second. Misao glanced at her humiliated boyfriend. The waiter rushes to Misao's side.

"My lovely star, are you alright." The waiter asked.

"Umm… yeah. I'm fine." Misao stuttered.

"Yes, you are. Now I'll take care of your bill if you slide me your digits." The waiter said as he gave her a charming smile. Aoshi balled his fists. The waiter wrapped his arm around Misao.

"Or you could give me a taste of those luscious lips of yours?" the waiter said huskily. A look of disgust appeared on Misao's face. She shoved him away. She stood by Aoshi and slipped her teeny hand in his large one.

"You prefer the ice dude than me? I am truly insulted." The waiter said. Misao rolled her eyes at him.

"Man that was sexy. Are you sure you want the icy guy. I can show some interesting positions back at my place." The waiter said.

"You're nasty!" Misao huffed angrily.

"Wow! You're even hotter when you're mad." The waiter commented as he licked his lips at her. Aoshi couldn't take it anymore. He punches the waiter square in the nose. The waiter fell down.

"It's broken!" the waiter wailed as he touched his red nose.

"Here's an ice patch jerk." Misao said as she dumped Aoshi's unfinished sundae on him. The other customers laughed at the sticky waiter.

"Let's get out of here." Misao whispered to her still enraged boyfriend. She took his hand and led him away from the scene.

_**The Kamiya Resident**_

When Kaoru entered her house she was snatched by her mother.

"Where have you been?" Kaya questioned.

"I went to Jade Park for some fresh air." Kaoru half lied.

"Well, you should go in your room and clean up." Kaya said excitedly.

"Why?" Kaoru asked carefully. 'She's way too excited. Something is up.'

"Enishi is coming to take you out! I know he's going to pop the question on you!" Kaya exclaimed jovially.

"Huh? What question?" Kaoru asked full of pure misunderstanding.

"No, time to talk! Put on that dress I have on your bed. Please take a shower first. You stink!" Kaya said.

Kaoru went upstairs still muddled from her mother's behavior. It was truly a creepy sight to see her mother display the emotion called happiness.

_**At the Hajime Resident**_

Aoshi opened Misao's door. He was a little calmer than before. The young teen hopped out the truck. They walked hand in hand to the door. Misao sighed dejectedly.

"Why do you sigh?" Aoshi asked.

"I don't know when I'll see you again. I will miss you when we are apart from each other." Misao confessed.

Aoshi looked at the sad little weasel in front of him. The wind blew a blast of freezing air. Misao shivered. Aoshi automatically gave her his trench coat.

"Thanks." Misao said gratefully.

She put the oversize coat on. It went down passed her ankles. Aoshi chuckled at the fit. Misao leaned against his warm, muscular chest. Aoshi instantly wrapped his strong arms around her thin frame. They stood like that for a couple minutes taking in every passing moment. Misao closed her teal eyes. She relaxed in the warm embrace. Aoshi grinned slightly. The birds were singing quietly in the half naked redwood tree. The moment was shattered when the front door creaked open. Aoshi let go of her. Enishi stepped out the door. He pushed pass the couple.

"Watch it, jerk!" Misao shouted at her cousin.

She was ready to strangle him for his rudeness. Aoshi sent him a wintry glare. Enishi was not his favorite person in the world.

'Damn Enishi.' Misao thought darkly. She turned to Aoshi who was equally angry about Enishi's intrusion.

"Good bye, Misao." Aoshi said reluctantly.

"When will I see you again?" Misao asked.

"Tomorrow." Aoshi said.

"Will you call me?" Misao asked.

"Yes, before 11." Aoshi stated.

"You promise?" "Yes, I promise." Aoshi promised.

Aoshi gave her a quick hug. He unwillingly let go of his short girlfriend. Misao watched him leave before she went inside her house.

_**The Raccoon girl & Fox Lady**_

Megumi helped Kaoru into the fancy, brand-new cerulean dress. Kaoru squeaked a little as Megumi tied the strings to her dress.

"Ouch! Meg, have a little mercy on me!" Kaoru complained.

"Sorry, Tanuki-chan." Megumi apologized.

"What did Sano do now?" Kaoru asked as she plopped on her fluffy bed.

"He's being an asshole. When will he grow a brain?" Megumi huffed.

"Probably, never. It's hopeless." Kaoru giggled. Megumi laughed at her comment.

"Come on, let me put some eye liner on you." Megumi said.

"Oh, no! Please Megumi." Kaoru begged.

"No, your mom told me to put this stuff on you. So don't get angry with me." Megumi explained.

Kaoru crossed her hands over chest angrily and rolled her eyes. Megumi laughed at her friend as she applied make up on the young girl's face.

_**In the garage**_

Aoshi parked his car in the garage. He saw two maids gossiping fiercely about something.

"Did you see that Himura guy?" the blonde haired maid said.

"Yes, he was all over young miss. It was disgusting. He was like eating her face off when he kissed her." The brunette maid said.

"I think he's a total hottie!" The blonde haired maid said.

"Well, he is kinda hot but, not hotter than Shinomori. I heard Himura is like a total player anyway. He has like six other girlfriends including Kaoru's distant cousin, Tomeo. Shinomori would never do that." The brunette maid said.

"Whatever, Mei Lee that is so untrue! Our mistress would never tolerate such a guy!" The blonde haired maid said.

"I'm only telling you what I heard, Mina." Mei Lee said.

"You're such a gossiper!" Mina yelled.

"Look who's talking!" Mei Lee shouted back.

Aoshi cleared his throat. Both of the girls stop yelling.

"Mr. Shinomori, how was your day?" Mina asked innocently.

Aoshi sent her an icy glare. Mina started to flinch under the intense glare. Aoshi stormed passed the gossiping maids into the house. As he went to up to his room he heard different versions of the story about Himura and his beloved cousin. Aoshi went to the one person who could be trusted.

Soujirou stood by Mr. Kamiya's office. He had his usual smile etched on his young face. He saw his tall icy friend approach him.

"Soujirou, I need to speak with you." Aoshi said.

"Sure, Shinomori." Soujirou said. He followed Aoshi to the next room.

"What is the matter? I sense that something is disturbing you." Soujirou said.

"Yes, you are correct." Aoshi stated.

"Now, tell me what is bothering you?" Soujirou asked patiently.

"It's these damn rumors that these mindless servants are gossiping about. Did something happen when I was absent here?" Aoshi questioned.

"Yes, it seems that Himura escorted Kao-chan home early today." Soujirou said.

"Did he do anything else to her?" Aoshi asked with growing anger.

"He gave bid her goodbye and caressed his lips with hers for a brief moment. When Kao-chan went inside some of the others were angered by Himura's interaction with Kao-chan. Zack was infuriated so he drew his sword upon Himura. I had to stop this before any unnecessary blood was spilled." Soujirou explained.

Aoshi was silent. His ice blue eyes were filled with rage and resentment. His hands were clutched into fists. His knuckles turned a ghastly pale color.

"Shinomori, please unball your fists. There's no blood circulating in your hands." Soujirou warned.

Aoshi unballed his pale hands. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He repeated this action until he was relatively calm.

"Thank you, Soujirou." Aoshi said with gratitude.

"No problem." Soujirou answered with his same smile on his face.

"I need you to deliver something for me." Aoshi said.

"Where?" Soujirou inquired with mild curiosity.

"Take this to the house of the merciless murderers." Aoshi said as he handed Soujirou a sealed envelope. Soujirou nod his head towards Aoshi. He heads for the door and leaves Aoshi to seethe by himself.

_**In Front of the Kamiya Estates**_

Enishi parked his silver Escalade onto the stone paved driveway. He grabbed the jasmine bouquet. Enishi plucked a piece of lint off his dark tuxedo. He got out his precious car and walked slowly to the huge front door.

_**In Kaoru's room**_

Kaoru sighed. 'This stupid dress is scratching my skin.' Kaoru thought. She was ready to rip off the dress until she heard the doorbell ring. A few seconds later she heard rushed footsteps coming upstairs. Someone rapidly knocked on her door. Kaoru opened it.

"Time to go Tanuki-chan." Megumi reported.

"I don't want to go." Kaoru groaned.

"Just go with an open mind." Megumi said.

"Yeah, right that will never happen." Kaoru said firmly.

"Or you could make him lose interest in you." Megumi suggested.

"That's possible." Kaoru said as she went downstairs with Megumi in tow.

Kastura, Kaya, Aoshi, and Enishi waited by the front door. Kaoru stepped down the last step carefully. Kaptur smiled when he seen his daughter.

"Princess, you look ravishing!" Kaptur said.

"Thank you." Kaoru responded.

Enishi walked up to her. He had on a black tuxedo with shiny shoes to match. His snowy, white hair was spiky as usual. He looked quite handsome. Enishi handed her the bouquet of jasmines.

"Thank you." Kaoru said surprisingly. She went to find a vase quickly. 'How did he know that these are my favorite flowers?' Enishi smiled at her delighted expression. Aoshi clutched Enishi's shoulder.

"If you hurt her in anyway. Even if it's just a small papercut on her finger I will kill you." Aoshi hissed lowly to Enishi. Enishi was silent with a straight face. Aoshi released him roughly when Kaoru came back.

"Are you ready to go my lady?" Enishi asked. He had his arm out for her. She cringed at his words.

"Father." Kaoru whined.

"Go Kaoru." Kastura said.

"Can I bring Aoshi?" Kaoru asked as she grabbed Aoshi's arm.

"Please?" she begged with her puppy eyes. Kastura turned away from her.

"No. Now go." Kastura demand gently. Kaoru hugged her cousin.

"This is going to be Hell for Yukishiro." Kaoru whispered in his ear. Aoshi chuckled. She grabbed Enishi's arm and stomped out the house.

_**At The Himura Resident**_

The doorbell echo through the spacious house. A maid rushed to the door.

"Good Afternoon, sir." The maid said.

"Good Afternoon, madam. Is Mr. Himura Kenshin in?" Soujirou asked politely.

"Yes, he is." The maid responds.

"I would like a word with him." Soujirou requested.

"Alright. Please wait one moment." The maid said. She shut the door and went downstairs to the lounge. Kenshin sat on the couch watching the news channel on TV.

"Young sir, there is a gentleman at the door who wishes to speak to you." The maid said.

"Okay, I'm coming." Kenshin answered. He got up and went upstairs to the front door. Kenshin opened the front door.

"Hello, Mr. Seta." Kenshin greeted.

"Himura." Seta greeted back with his unfaltering grin on his face.

"What brings you here?" Kenshin asked.

"I have a message for you." Soujirou said as he gave Kenshin the sealed envelope.

"Thank you." Kenshin responded.

"You're welcome. Good day to you." "Good day to you too, Mr. Seta." Kenshin said back. He shut the door. A couple of servants looked at him strangely. Some of them waited for him to open the letter. Kenshin went to his room for more privacy. He shut the door behind him. Kenshin stared at the letter curiously. It had his name printed on it in neat, script hand writing. He broke the seal of it. Kenshin unfolded the letter and read it.

**_Himura,_**

**_Come to Jade Park before sunset. Don't forget your sword._**

**_From Shinomori._**

Kenshin reread the short letter a couple of times. He folds the letter and placed it on his timber desk. Kenshin sat on his coral color carpet. He sighed deeply.

'No, not this. I do not wish to fight Shinomori. Kaoru will be heartbroken if we fight again.' Kenshin thought. The painful memory of the last fight played through his head. Kaoru's broken face stayed in his mind. He shook his head hard to get rid of the image.

'What should I do? Should I fight Shinomori or should I decline his challenge?'

That's all for now. See ya until next time!

Strawberrypie-chan

Author's Note: Will Kenshin fight Aoshi? His decision can change everything. Will he make the right decision? What question does Enishi have for Kaoru? Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13: When Ice Blue Met Violet

Chapter 13: When Ice Blue Met Violet

Summary: Kenshin has an important decision to make. He could go to the challenge and risk making Kaoru terribly disappointed and possibly disgust with him or he can decline the challenge and have Aoshi to keep threatening his relationship with Kaoru. Meanwhile Kaoru is trying very hard to make her date a living hell for Enishi.

" "Dialogue

' ' Thoughts

_**In Enishi's Car**_

Kaoru sat with pout on her face.

"What is wrong Kamiya-chan?" Enishi asked.

"I don't want to be here." Kaoru responded bluntly.

"I won't make this horrible for you. We'll just have a simple dinner and I'll take you home." Enishi said.

"Really?" Kaoru asked with disbelief.

"Of course. I would do anything for you." Enishi said. Kaoru blushed when he said that.

"You look cute when you blush." Enishi said.

"Umm…thanks." Kaoru uttered.

'This won't be so awful after all if he stick with his word.'

_**At The Mall**_

Misao wander through the huge mall aimlessly. Sanosake, Chou, and Inuzi were dragging slothfully behind her.

"Sano, you said we're going gambling not window shopping." Inuzi complained.

"Yeah, this sucks." Chou agreed.

"It's not my fault. Little weasel threatened me." Sano defended himself.

"Will you guys shut up?" Misao asked with rising angry in her squeaky voice.

"This is so boring." Inuzi complained openly. Misao threw a kunai at his head. He barely dodges the projectile. A kissing couple dodges the speeding kunai. Their eyes were full of fear. The kunai landed into the wall.

"Damnit, weasel! There are children in here!" Sanosake scolded. Misao sent him an icy glare. Sano gulped audibly and backed away from her.

Misao's turquoise eyes brightened. The jeweler store came in sight. Misao rushed into the store with overjoyment. The guys followed her. Misao peered at each display case with wide eyes.

"Weasel, why are we here?" Sano asked.

"To get aunt Tokio and uncle Saitou an anniversary gift." Misao explained.

"What are you going to get the wolf? A diamond in crested lighter?" Sano joked. Chou and Inuzi laughed.

"I'm not getting him anything. You're supposed to get him something this year." Misao said.

"What!" Sano shrieked.

"Yep. Last year I bought him something. So it better be good if you don't want uncle Saitou up your ass again." Misao said.

"I remember that! Dude, you were hilarious! " Chou said.

"I still have the video on my cellphone!" Inuzi said.

"Let's watch it!" Chou piped. Inuzi whipped out his phone. Sano quickly snatched phone and deleted the video.

"Hey, what was that for!" Inuzi complained.

"I will never do that damn dance again." Sano declared.

Sano thought back to the last gift that he had given to his uncle. It was a pack of breath mints. Saitou had shoved the unopened pack of breath mints down Sano's throat and made him do the funky chicken in a colorful sequin top while wearing a pair of red pumps that were too small for him. Saitou had recorded the embarrassing moment. Misao had posted it on You Tube for her uncle. People laughed in him for months. Sano shuddered at the humiliating memory.

"See ya, weasel!" Sano shouted as he scrabbled out the shop. Chou and Inuzi followed him. Misao giggled as the memory of Sano dancing replayed in her head.

_**Aoshi & Soujirou**_

Aoshi paced around in the vast yard. He was debating on whether to crash Kaoru's date. She looked so miserable when she left with Enishi. Soujirou watched his undecided friend calmly. Some servants peeked around the corner at their young master. Aoshi sent them a chilly glare. They scrambled back to work. 'I should fire those damn gossiping servants. They never do any work.' Aoshi sat down slowly to meditate. Soujirou sat beside him and copied his position. His everlasting grin was on his youthful face.

"I'm sure Kao-chan is fine." Soujirou spoke softly. Aoshi nodded his head.

"She's probably making it Hell for him." Soujirou said as his grin widen. Aoshi chuckled lightly at the idea. He stops for a moment. He was sure Kaoru hated Enishi's existence but something bugged him about Enishi. He was too _perfect._ And that annoyed the hell out of Aoshi. He could be a crazed madman who sliced up bodies senselessly in his basement. That would be an excellent excuse to accidentally kill Enishi. 'Wait, that makes no sense because uncle Kastura would never put Kaoru into a dangerous situation.' Aoshi rationalize. Soujirou watch Aoshi with worry.

"Shinomori, you are thinking too hard about this. Just relax. Kao-chan is fine." Soujirou said.

"I could have at least rejected the demand of this nonsensical scheme of Kaya's. I don't understand why uncle is permitting this. Especially when Kaoru is not in favor of this impossible engagement." Aoshi said quietly.

"You should ask him. I'm sure he could answer your question." Soujirou suggested. Aoshi like the suggestion. He rose off the half green grass and dust himself off. Aoshi gave Soujirou a nod of thanks and went to search for his uncle. Aoshi wandered around the oversize mansion. He heard his uncle's thunderous voice. Aoshi approached Kastura's office. It sounds like two people arguing.

_**Kastura & Kaya**_

"You're having second doubts? Why is that?" Kaya questioned angrily.

"Did you see our little princess' face. It was broken as if someone had died." Kastura said.

"I do not care if she was crying a waterfall. She **will** marry Yukishiro. Remember you said if we decide on arrange marriages that I would be the one to choose her suitor." Kaya reminded him.

"Why can't you select a different gentleman?" Kastura asked.

"Because Enishi is the _perfect _gentleman for Kaoru. Don't you want the best for your dear daughter? Kaya asked him accusingly.

"You know I do Kaya." Kastura sighed.

"Then give it up. Do what makes her happy." Kaya said.

"I agree with you." Kastura said.

"Good. You have made a wise decision." Kaya said as a smirk appeared for the victory she just received.

"When Yukishiro comes back tell him that his unattainable quest is over." Kastura said.

"What!" Kaya screeched as her sly smirk slipped quickly into an enraged scowl.

"You said do what makes her happy and that's what I'm doing." Kastura respond.

"You can't do this!" Kaya screamed.

"I just did. This discussion is over." Kastura said firmly.

Kaya glared at him with full fury. She stomped out the office with her hands clenched in fists. Her knuckles turned white. She slammed Kastura's door very noisily. A very small smile appeared on his face when his infuriated aunt stomped passed him. 'Uncle Kastura has finally come to his senses.'

_**Kenshin**_

He sat on a bench looking at his mother's vast garden. It was filled with lilies, red roses, sunflowers, tulips, and many more wonderful flowers. Bumblebees were busily collecting sweet, sticky honey from the flowers. Monarch butterflies gather pollen. It's a surprise that the garden has not died from the irregular temperature change.

Kenshin sighed deeply. He stared at the silver necklace for an extended period of time.

'Why can't people leave us alone?'

He dug his nicely tanned hands into his scarlet hair. He pulled it with frustration. He looked up at the sun. The fiery orb was going west slowly. It was almost sun set and Kenshin still hadn't made his decision. A blast of cool air blew in his hair. Nataura came from the greenhouse that was across the yard.

"Kenshin, Akira is here. He's looking for you inside the house. Why don't you go meet him?" Nataura said.

"Okay." Kenshin said. He went inside the house. Kenshin heard his cousin wandering through the empty, grand house. Kenshin snuck behind his unaware cousin. Akira went for the stairs. Kenshin tackled his cousin. They both fell down the stairs. Kenshin pinned Akira's hands behind his back.

"Hey, Kenshin." Akira said.

"What's up, Akira. It seems like your skills are slipping." Kenshin said.

"I just got off a crappy airplane with the worse first class seating in the world. I had to sit in front of an annoying, irritating child. He kept kicking my seat and wailing every time a flight attendant passed by. I swear I was about to throw that child out the window." Akira complained.

"Why didn't you take a private jet?" Kenshin chuckled as he released Akira's arms.

"I don't know. I will next time. That was an awful experience." Akira answered.

"What have you been up to?" Akira asked.

"Nothing much." Kenshin lied.

_**Kaoru & Enishi**_

Kaoru stared out the window. They passed several fast food restaurants. It was almost six o' clock and Kaoru was growing very impatient. She drummed her small fingers on the door. The smooth jazz music wasn't helping either. It did the total opposite of its purpose. Kaoru wanted to yank the radio out and fling it out the window. She felt Enishi's eyes on her. Kaoru felt disgusted under his gaze. His eyes roamed all over her body eagerly.

"Watch the road." Kaoru snapped.

"Sorry." Enishi apologized with a smirk on his face.

'When will this horrible date end?'

"We're here." Enishi said as he parked the car in the packed parking lot. Kaoru climbed out happily. The stupid car ride had made her sicker of Enishi then she ever was before. She glanced around her.

"Close your eyes." Enishi said.

"What for? I don't even know where we are." Kaoru said.

"It's a surprise. I'll keep my hands in the 'friendly zone'." Enishi promised.

"Okay, whatever." Kaoru said as she rolled her eyes.

She slowly closed her azure eyes. Enishi took her hand and guide her gently into the ritzy restaurant.

"Name please." The hostess said perkily. Kaoru cringed at the voice. She imagined the hostess with long brown hair and annoying bright smile on her face that would never go away.

"Enishi Yukishiro." He replied. The hostess searched the reservation list. Her eyes brightened when she founded his name.

"Oh, we have been waiting for your arrival sir. Please follow me." The hostess said.

Enishi followed the hostess through the busy restaurant. They went to a private room away from the other chattering guests. It was really quiet. Kaoru's eyebrow went up. She was confused by the sudden silence that had attained in the room.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Kaoru asked.

"Go ahead." Enishi said.

Kaoru's eyes fluttered opened rapidly. Her cerulean eyes widen. A small gasp escaped her parted lips. The room was vast with immense space. In the middle sat a table with a table cloth made in golden thread. Two golden pewter candles were burning slowly on top of the cherry wooden covered table. The carpet was a dark plum color that reminded her of a certain red head's eyes. There was a spectacular view of Kumori Lake. The lights from the glistening chandeliers were slightly dim. There were musicians a few feet from their table playing softly on their violins. It was very romantic in Kaoru's overall opinion.

"So how do you like it?" Enishi asked.

"It's breath taking." Kaoru uttered in amazement.

"Come sit." Enishi said as he stood over her chair. He had a confident smile on his face. Kaoru stride toward him with shock still on her face. She still couldn't believe how incredible the place was. She sat down in the comfortable chair. Enishi pushed her chair under her. He sat down across her.

"I've put a lot work in having this put together for us." Enishi said.

"I can see." Kaoru responded.

"I hope you don't mind. I preorder a six course meal for us." Enishi said.

"Six course? What happened to a simple dinner?" Kaoru asked as she arched her eyebrow.

"I got a little carried away." Enishi said sheepishly.

"A little? That's an understatement." Kaoru snorted. The waiter came with their drinks. Kaoru took a swing at her drink in the tall drinking glass. Her face scrunched up in disgust as spat out her drink on Enishi's face.

"This is nasty. I hate wine!" Kaoru exclaimed. She glanced at him waiting for him to get mad. He simply wipes his face off with a napkin.

"I did not know. My apologies." He said.

'What the hell? He's not angry. I'll have to try harder.'

The waiter came in with their garden salads. Kaoru inspected the salad carefully as if she was a detective on an important case. Enishi looked Kaoru staring at the salad.

"Is there anything wrong with your salad?" Enishi asked.

"Yes. This is not fresh. It looks like garden mix that came straight out the package. I want Ceasar salad." Kaoru complained.

"I'll fix that for you." Enishi said. The waiter came in and Enishi complained about the terrible salad. Kaoru stared out the wide window to the view of Kumori Lake. 'I wish I was here with Kenshin. This would have been a perfect date for us. I miss those wonderful, mysterious violet eyes.' Kaoru sighed at the thought of her red haired lover.

"Kaoru, Hun here's your salad." Enishi said.

"Oh, thanks." Kaoru said. She stabbed her salad with her silver fork. Kaoru nibbled on it quietly. Enishi watched her with a smile on his face. She looked up to find him staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kaoru asked a little irritated.

"You make the simplest things look so lovely." Enishi smirked.

"Oh." Kaoru uttered as she felt her cheeks go red. 'Damnit! He made me blush again. I can't do that anymore.'

"Where are your parents?" Kaoru asked.

"Right now they are in England." Enishi answered.

"I've been there. The people are nice there. Why didn't you go with them?" Kaoru asked.

"They wanted me to finish business school so I can take over the company but, I can't control the company yet." Enishi said.

"Why?" Kaoru questioned.

"I have to graduate from business school. I've already done that." Enishi said.

"What's holding you back? Are you scared?" Kaoru asked.

"I must get married in order to acquire full control of my family's company." Enishi said as he looked at her. Kaoru's eyes drifted away from his. She should've never asked him that. The waiter came in with their shrimp soup. Enishi crumbled some saltine crackers into the delicious soup. Kaoru sniffed the hot soup first before she dipped her spoon in. She gave an earsplitting shriek as she threw the bowl away from her as far as possible. Some of the soup splashed on Enishi's fine tailored tux. The violin players stop playing their instruments. Waiters scrambled inside the room franticly.

"What is the matter?" Enishi asked.

"That was shrimp soup!" Kaoru screamed.

"So?" Enishi said.

"I'm allergic to seafood you idiot!" Kaoru yelled.

"I didn't know." Enishi voiced calmly.

"First you tired to get me drink by giving me some horrid wine, then you give bruised lettuce that was probable still filled with pesticides and now you are trying to kill me with shrimp infested soup!" Kaoru shouted.

"Ma'am, this is a seafood restaurant." One of the waiters' squeaked.

"You got to be kidding me!" Kaoru screamed as she turned to Enishi for an explanation.

"I honestly didn't know. I had no idea that you were allergic to seafood. My source told me that you loved seafood." Enishi assured.

"Well, your damn source was wrong!" Kaoru yelled. The waiters stared at him as if he was the biggest moron in the world.

She stormed out the restaurant angrily. Kaoru had a smirk on her face. 'Now let's see if he'll ever take me out again.' Enishi hurried behind her. She quickly replaced her smirk with an upset scowl. Enishi opened the door for her. She slid in silver car briskly. He slammed her door and went around to his side to get in. Kaoru was pleased by the slammed door. 'He's got to be mad. I made him look like a total idiot.' Enishi flung his door open and got in. He slammed his door shut. Enishi jammed his key into the ignition. The car roared to life. Enishi stomped on the gas pedal. They sped out the parking lot. 'Damn that weasel! Damn her! She cheated me out of my money! She made look like a complete fool in front of Kaoru. Damn her!' Enishi thought as gripped the steering wheel tightly. He was going over 65mph on the expressway. Kaoru sat there silently fuming. 'I think my plan work. There's no way he's going to think about proposing to me now.' Kaoru thought happily. The slick silver car rolled to a stop. Kaoru looked out the window. The sun was setting slowly.

They were entering inside the gates that led to her house. He coasted slowly to the front yard. He put the car in park. Kaoru clenched the door handle to rush out but, Enishi grabbed her arm first. She turned to him. Enishi got out the car to open the door for her. He had his hand out for her. Kaoru took his hand as she got out the vehicle. Enishi shut the door while still gripping her hand.

"Kaoru, I have something to ask you?" Enishi asked. Kaoru faced him. Her sapphire eyes widen when she saw Enishi get on one knee and took out a small black velvet box.

"Kamiya Kaoru, will you marry me?" Enishi asked. Kaoru's face was in pure shock. She stared at him without blinking. 'What? But why? Why is he proposing? I just gave him the worst date in world. And he still proposes.' Kaoru shook her head.

"Enishi get up please." Kaoru said.

Enishi stood to his feet. He looked sadden.

"Why do you love _**him**_?" Enishi asked bitterly.

"Umm that's difficult to explain." Kaoru uttered. The question had caught her off guard.

"Explain." Enishi said.

"Well, he's sweet, gentle, kind, handsome, sensitive, strong, clever, carin-"

"What do you _really_ like about him?" Enishi demanded cutting her off.

"He cares about who I am and it seems we are met to be." Kaoru explained. Her heart started to flutter as she thought about Kenshin.

"What is this guy's weakness? Is he not a good kisser?" Enishi accused.

"He is to a good kisser!" Kaoru declared angrily.

"Is he better than me?" Enishi asked as he gazed intensely at Kaoru. Kaoru looked at him truly baffled. Enishi dipped his face down stealing a kiss from her. Kaoru tried to push him off. He grabbed her hands and pinned them to her sides. Enishi broke away. She stared him enraged. He greedily stole another kiss from her. This time he took time to explore the wonders of her mouth. Kaoru moved her head from side to side. Enishi used his free hand to hold her chin in place. 'He's kissing me! Yuck! I got to get him off of me!' Kaoru thought franticly. Kaoru stopped moving and let him do what he wanted. Enishi smiled against her lips when he felt her stop resisting. His hand dropped from her face. Kaoru smirked when his hand retreated form her chin. She gave him a full on headbutt. Enishi backed away and grabbed his throbbing forehead. Kaoru rubbed her red forehead gently. She stormed up to him infuriated. Furious tears of rage rolled down her cheeks. Dark blue orbs peered ablaze at the injured man.

"Damn you to hell you tricky bastard!" Kaoru screamed as she punched him the jaw with all her strength. Enishi fell backwards grasping his jaw. Kaoru rotated swiftly on her hill and marched heatedly up the front steps.

_**Aoshi**_

He rushed downstairs after he heard Kaoru screaming outrage. 'That bastard better not has touched Kao.' Aoshi flung the door open. He saw his cousin. Tears were going down her cheeks and her small body was shaking wildly. She kept her down so that her short dark bangs covered her eyes.

"What happened?" Aoshi asked.

"H-He kissed me." Kaoru uttered lividly. Aoshi's icy blue eyes narrowed incensed. He stalked over to Enishi. Aoshi's hand shot up to Enishi's throat. Enishi's feet rose off the ground as Aoshi grasped his neck tightly. Enishi gasped for oxygen desperately. No air was reaching his brain. His vision was becoming hazy. Enishi's lungs were ready to explode from the lack of air. Aoshi glared at him irately.

"Stop Aoshi." Kaoru called out. Aoshi dropped Enishi on the ground. Enishi coughed violently. He gasped for some air. His chest heaved up and down. Aoshi looked at Enishi with disgust. Aoshi gave him quick kick in the side.

"I'll deal with _you_ later." Aoshi stated as he walked away from Enishi. Enishi got up and held his pained side. He glared in the direction where Aoshi disappeared to. 'No will messes with Enishi Yukishiro. Shinomori prepare for pay back.'

_**Kenshin**_

He walked slowly to Jade Park. His head was bowed slightly covering his purple eyes. The sidewalk was empty when he took his path to the park. He came to a simple conclusion. If he fought Aoshi maybe he would see how much he loved Kaoru and then he would leave them alone. It was a pathetic explanation but, it got him out the house to face off with Aoshi. Kenshin entered the park. It was almost vacant. A few people lingered around. The sun had set. The sky that was blue was replaced with fading orange, red, and yellow hues. The grey clouds of the evening were taking over the sky threatening a rain shower. A lean, tall figure stood against an exposed, empty tree. Kenshin stood his ground. Aoshi walked over to him slowly keeping a few feet between them. Aoshi glanced at the sky enjoying the painted colors in the sky. The fiery orb finally went westward leaving a cloak of darkness. The clouds covered the silvery full moon. Aoshi turned to the red headed teen.

Aoshi took his offense position. Kenshin settled in his defense stance. They stared at each other waiting for the other to attack. Aoshi lurched blindly for an attack. Kenshin barely blocks the first quick attack. Afterwards Aoshi send swift, precise blows to Kenshin. Kenshin rapidly blocked all the attacks perfectly. Aoshi backed up away from Kenshin. He used his Ososugi de Ugoki. Aoshi circled around Kenshin with varies speeds. Kenshin stood in a defensive stance.

'Which is him? I can't tell.' Kenshin thought as the multiple images of Aoshi navigated around him. Aoshi smirked at the confused Kenshin. He then used hisOnmyou Hasshi. Kenshin blocked the first kodachi that was heading for his left shoulder. Kenshin gasped as he felt something sharp in his left shoulder. He glanced at his shoulder as the blood oozed out sluggishly. He pulled out the kodachi out his pained shoulder and threw it a few feet away from him.

'Damn he's good. He used the second sword to push the first sword through my defenses.' It began to rain lightly. Lighting flashed in the dreary sky. Aoshi retrieved his discarded swords. Kenshin eyes narrowed. His amethyst eyes were swirled with angry amber.

Kenshin stood to up straight. Kenshin sheathed his sword. Aoshi glared at him mystified. Kenshin delivered varies attacks with his sword still sheathed. Aoshi blocked them all expertly. Kenshin found a small openly in Aoshi's defense. Kenshin used the Sou Ryu Sen Ikatsuchi. He attacks with his sheathed sword then he unsheathed his sword to trap Aoshi's arm between his blade and sheath. Kenshin pressed the sword into the sheath with Aoshi's arm still sandwich in between. Aoshi's face twisted in agony. Kenshin took his sword out his sheath releasing Aoshi's arm. Aoshi examined his fresh wound.A river of blood leaked out the wound rapidly.

The rain poured down fiercely. Aoshi peered at him full of malice. People were running around searching for shelter. A couple of teenage boys huddled under a weeping willow staring at Kenshin and Aoshi. Aoshi gritted his teeth irritated. Kenshin and Aoshi took their final stances. 'It's time to finish him.' Aoshi thought. Kenshin winced from his recent shoulder injury. The rain pelted harshly against them. The cool wind rushed passed the guys.

Ice blue met violet. Then the two young men went head on with their attacks. The teenage boys under the tree watched with wide eyes. And suddenly a thunderous sound was heard and a body collapsed on to the moist ground.

That's all for now. See ya next time!

Strawberrypie-chan

Weird Words to Know

Kumori: Shadow

A/N: whose body could it be? And how did it happen? It's like a huge game of CLUE. How will Kaoru react when she finds out the two people she loves dearly are trying to kill each other? What happened to Enishi? No one knows the answers to these questions but, ME!!!!!!! Haha! I will never tell! If want to find out you must wait for the next chappie. See ya later people! Ciao.


	14. Chapter 14:Farewell

Summary: Kenshin accepted Aoshi's challenge. A loud sound is heard and a body hits the ground. Kaoru is not aware of the fight.

Chapter 14: Farewell

Disclaimer: I do not own RK no matter how much I wished.

_**Hajime Estate**_

Enishi entered the mansion dejectedly. Tokio comes to greet him.

"How did it go?" Tokio asked.

"She didn't take the ring." Enishi said dryly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Tokio apologized to her nephew feeling truly sorry for him.

"That's not a surprise." Saitou said as he entered the room. He had a pack of cigarettes in his gloved hands. Enishi shot in an angry glare.

"Saitou, stop that!" Tokio snapped.

"Honey, he needs know the simple truth. The Kamiya girl loves Hiko's kid. You're too late kid. Get it through your thick skull." Saitou said to his nephew.

Misao peeked out from her room with a full grin on her face. 'I wonder how his date went.' Misao thought knowingly. She went back into her room satisfied with his reaction. Enishi balled up his hands into fists. It was true and he knew it was but, he was not ready to accept that yet. Enishi marched up to his room agitated. 'I know she'll soon hate Himura soon enough.'

_**Kamiya Estates**_

The phone rang annoyingly through the house. A maid answered it.

"Hello?"

"May, I speak to Mr.Kamiya?"

"Certainly, Sir. Please wait one moment." The maid said. She went to fetch Kastura. The maid knocked on the door quietly.

"Yes?" Kastura answered.

"Mr.Kamiya, you have a phone call." The maid reported.

Kastura picked up his phone line.

"Hello, Kamiya Kastura speaking."

"Mr.Kamiya, you must come to hospital immediately. It is urgent." The nurse said.

"Why should I?" Kastura questioned.

"It's your nephew."

"What hospital?"

"The New Life of Tokyo Hospital." The nurse said.

Kastura dropped the phone abruptly. He gathers his coat and umbrella. Kastura ran downstairs. Kaya looked at him wildly.

"What's wrong?" Kaya asked curiously.

"Get your coat. Where's Kaoru?" Kastura asked.

"She's in her room sir." Megumi said as she walked in to the room.

"Takani, get Kaoru and hurry downstairs." Kastura instructed. Megumi instantly ran upstairs to find Kaoru.

"What in the world is going on?" Kaya demanded.

"Get in the car woman! You are wasting time!" Kastura yelled fiercely. Kaya fled to the awaiting black limo.

Megumi busted into Kaoru's room. Kaoru was sprawled on her oversized, comfortable bed. Megumi shook Kaoru violently. Kaoru's tired sapphire eyes opened slowly. She saw Megumi staring at her.

"Get dress quickly!" Megumi said as she flung Kaoru some clothes.

"What's going on?" Kaoru asked tiredly as she slipped on her coral sweats and a milky, white tank top that she stole from Aoshi.

"I don't know but, your father wants you down there right now. Can you go faster?" Megumi said hurriedly. Kaoru put on the coral jacket that matched her sweats.

"Go downstairs now!" Megumi shouted as she tossed a pair of white flip-flops at Kaoru. She caught them clumsily. Megumi shoved the younger girl downstairs. Kastura stood at the foot of the wooden stairs.

"Come on, you two." Kastura said. Kaoru and Megumi ran through the down pouring rain and hopped into the limo. Kastura sled in promptly after them and slammed the door. The limo sped out the front yard towards the hospital.

"Kastura, tell us what is going on?" Kaya commanded.

"Aoshi is in the hospital." Kastura said glumly. Kaoru's eyes widen full of fright.

"Daddy, what happened to him? Will he be okay?" Kaoru asked franticly as her eyes begun to well up.

"The details are vague, honey. We'll see when we get there." Kastura said.

Kaoru looked down at the ground. 'That doesn't sound very promising.' Kaoru thought.

"Did you call Misao?" Kaoru asked as her best friend came to her mind.

"Yes, I've informed the Hajimes. They're meeting us there." Kastura explained.

'Poor Misao-chan. She will be heartbroken.' Kaoru thought. The dark limo came to a sudden halt. Kastura was the first out the door with his large umbrella. He waited for Kaya to step out. They walked to the entranced together. The driver took Kastura's place with his umbrella. Megumi sled out first and Kaoru followed after her. They trotted quickly through the harsh rain.

Kaoru ran through the automatic doors of the hospital with Megumi in tow. The cold air hit her like an unexpected punch. Kaoru shivered. She saw her parents waiting in the emergency waiting room. Kaya was staring into space. Her usual scowl was replaced with an empty, lost look. Kastura held her hand. Kaoru sat a few feet away from them. Megumi sat by her reading a Healthier Life magazine. Her hands were shaking nervously.

'I can't believe this is happening. I'm sitting in a waiting room hoping my cousin isn't fighting for his life right now. This has to be a nightmare.' Kaoru thought as she pinched herself. 'Okay this is for real then. Oh Aoshi please be okay.' Kaoru thought. Kaoru played with a strand of hair nervously. This waiting was killing her. It was the worst part not knowing what's going on. Screaming was heard down the hall. The voice sounded very familiar.

"Where is he? Tell me now!" Misao screamed hysterically.

"I need you to calm down ma'am." The nurse said.

"My boyfriend is here! I want to know where he is right now!" Misao demanded as she started grabbing stuff and flinging at the nurse. The terrified nurse dodged the projectiles that were thrown by the enraged teenager. Sano had to try his hardest to restrain Misao's hands. Saitou stood back blowing smoke out his mouth. Tokio apologized to the frightened nurse for her niece's behavior. Enishi watched with a bored expression on his face.

"Misao-chan, over here." Kaoru called out to her upset friend. Misao ran towards Kaoru. Kaoru hugged her upset best friend.

"How is he?" Misao asked with tears appearing at the corners of her eyes. They were ready to fall any minute.

"We don't know anything yet. The doctor has not come out yet." Kaoru said.

"Is that a bad thing? Why hasn't he come out yet?" Misao asked anxiously.

"I really don't know Misao." Kaoru said sadly. Misao plopped next to Megumi. Kaoru sat down next to her uneasy friend. Saitou and Tokio walked towards Kastura and Kaya to comfort them. Sano sat down looking around nervously. He was scared to death when he was in hospitals. Sano did not trusted neither doctor nor nurse. He jumped every time a nurse passed him thinking that they wanted to give him a shot to collect his blood. Enishi looked at him amusedly.

A middle aged man with light brown hair walked towards Kaoru's parents. He appeared to be the head doctor of the emergency unit.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Zen head of the emergency unit." He said.

"How is he?" Kastura questioned.

"Right now he is in the recovery room. His arm was cut through cleanly by a sword. He has lost an ample amount of blood. We took out the bullet that was embedded in his chest. He is having complications breathing. We have him on a machine right now. To be honest the odds are stacked against him. I'm surprise he is still alive." Dr. Zen explained.

Kaya shook her head not believing the news they received. Kaoru and Misao approached the adults. From the looks of the sullen faces you could believe Aoshi was dead.

"Can we see him?" Kaoru asked.

"He's unconscious right now." Dr.Zen said.

"I don't care I want to see my Aoshi-sama now!" Misao yelled furiously as she stomped her foot.

"Okay, but two at a time." Dr. Zen said.

"Misao, you can go first." Kastura said. Misao started to shake. Her eyes welled up.

"I don't think she's ready yet father." Kaoru said.

"I understand." Kastura said. He followed the doctor down the long corridor with Kaya beside him.

Kaoru comforted her shaken friend. It was very difficult for Misao to stand. She was just as afraid as Misao was to see her cousin. 'Please be okay for Misao's sake' Kaoru thought as she closed her eyes. The minutes had ticked away slowly. Kastura and Kaya came back. Kaya held back her tears refusing to cry in front of everyone. Tokio and Saitou went after them. Kaoru went towards her parents.

"Is he?" Kaoru asked not willing to finish her sentence.

"No. He's asleep. Still struggling to stay alive." Kastura reported. Kaoru wanted to bust into tears. She definitely didn't want to see him now struggling for each breath. Kastura patted her back gently. Tokio and Saitou arrived back from Aoshi's room. Megumi dragged Sano to come with her by pulling him by the ear. It was a humorous sight.

Misao was next to Tokio still shaking like a leaf. Kaoru played with another strand of her midnight hair. The rain outside was still pounding heavily on the earth. The thunder made Kaoru jump. Sano and Megumi walked back from the long corridor.

Kaoru sighed. She got up to her feet and started trotting to the horribly long corridor. Misao was behind her. Within seconds they were in front of his room. Kaoru took Misao's hand and squeezed it for some hope. She turned the cool, silver handle slowly and walked in.

Misao squealed as she ran to his bed side. Aoshi lay there with his eyes half way open. He was hooked up to several machines and had an oxygen mask over his mouth. Kaoru's breath was caught in her throat. 'He's okay.' Misao's face was decorated with a small smile. Glee glowed in her blue green eyes. She wanted to hug him so badly but restrained herself from doing it terrified that she might accidentally hurt him.

"Aoshi-sama, can you hear me?" Misao asked.

"Yes, Misao." He said hoarsely. Misao was ecstatic from his response. She handed him the glass of water. He took it gratefully and drank it greedily. He took off the oxygen mask. Kaoru was still by the door. Her face was turning blue from the lack of air.

"Breathe." Aoshi reminded her. Kaoru sighed heavily. 'What I'm going to do without him.' Kaoru thought as she sat next to Misao. It was quiet expect for the sound of the heart monitor beeping. Kaoru examined his wounds. His left arm was wrapped heavily with bandages. His right side of his chest was covered with those sticky patches.

"I was waiting for you two." Aoshi said.

"Oh, Aoshi-sama! I'm so happy you're alive! When do you get out of here?" Misao asked. Aoshi sighed lightly. He took her hands.

"Misao, I'm not coming back." Aoshi said.

"W-What did you do you mean?" Misao uttered fearfully.

"I'm going to die very soon. It is a miracle that I am alive right now." Aoshi said. Misao was silent. She was trying so hard not to cry. A large lump formed in her throat. Kaoru gave her friend a sorrowful look. Aoshi sat up in his bed.

"Misao, I will always love you." Aoshi said. Misao's blue green eyes stared at him.

"I love you too Aoshi." Misao said quietly. Aoshi gave Misao a long, sweet tender kiss. A small tear fell down slowly. Aoshi wiped the small tear from her face.

"Be strong." Aoshi whispered. Misao nodded her head.

"And Kaoru promise me you will take care of yourself." Aoshi asked.

"I promise." Kaoru promised. With that Aoshi laid down to finally go to eternal slumber. Kaoru and Misao watched him soundlessly. The heart monitor crept sluggishly to a stop.

"Noooo!" Misao screamed earsplitting. Everyone rushed into the room. Misao cried an endless river holding onto Aoshi's chest. Kaoru glanced at her saddened friend. Small, crystals tears silently sled down her face. 'He's dead! He's dead! I can't believe this! Why is my dear cousin dead?' Kaoru's mind was screaming to her. Misao started hiccupping. Tokio gently tugged Misao off of Aoshi. His chest was soaked with salty tears of pure melancholy.

"Mr.Kamiya, you have to see this." Enishi said as clicked on the news channel on the tiny TV.

"I'm Onessa Haiki, with a special news report. I am in Jade Park where Shinomori Aoshi was attacked. Eye witnesses say that Shinomori was seen in the park with Himura Kenshin. A loud sound was heard and Shinomori fell to the ground. After this Himura was seen fleeing the crime scene. Here are two the witnesses now."

Two of the teenage boys came to the reporter dripping wet. They were shivering from the cool wind blowing their way. One of them was tall with short dark brown hair. He wore miniature angular spectacles on the edge of his sharp nose. He looked very excited to be on TV. The other one was average height and had his dark purple hair into a Mohawk. He had one piercing on his eyebrow. He looked kinda of laid back.

"Now tell me what did you gentleman see?" Onessa asked.

"Man, it was pretty awesome! The tall dude and the little red man were dueling with swords. They were moving so fast! I mean super fast dude! I couldn't tell who was winning. Then this loud noise came and the tall dude was on the ground. The little red man looked freaked out. He left before the ambulance came. It was a killer fight!" The tall brunette guy explained excitedly.

"How about you? What did you see?" Onessa asked greedy for more information on the story.

"Basically, the same thing excepted after the bizarre noise a silver car sped off passed us." The purple haired boy said.

"Do you think the silver car has something to do with the attack on Shinomori?" Onessa asked.

"I don't know but, it was too weird that the silver car happened to pass when Shinomori is injured." The purple haired teen said.

"That's all I have for this special report. Hopefully Shinomori will make a full recovery very soon." Onessa said. Enishi clicked the television off. Kastura's clenched fists shook angrily. He gritted his teeth together. He was ready break something right that moment. 'Those damn murderous Himuras!' Kaya touched his clenched fists.

"Wait, until the funeral at least Kastura." Kaya said. She knew her husband well. She knew he was about to go rip off the Himura kid's head off.

"Alright." Kastura responded. His angry red face was turning back its normal color. He punched the wall to satisfy his temporary angry that would soon come back. The doctor stared at Kastura when he saw the hole he left in the wall. Kaya followed her husband out the door. Kaoru was in complete shock. Her cerulean eyes were wide with confusion, angry, and sadness. 'K-Kenshin. How could you?' Megumi dragged the shocked Kaoru to the car.

"Holy shit, Kenshin. You fucked up." Sano said when he saw the look in Kaoru's eyes.

_**Himura Resident**_

Hiko and Nataura turned off their wide screen TV.

"Baka!" Hiko bellowed. It was quiet through out the whole house. Some of the maids came to see why Hiko was yelling.

"Make yourselves useful. Find that baka right now!" Hiko yelled again. The maids scrambled through the mansion searching for their young master. Minutes went by and Hiko became more infuriated by the second. Hiko started knocking down priceless vases.

"Hiko! What the hell are you doing?" Nataura screamed at him.

"I got to take my angry out on something!" Hiko cried.

"Well, don't take it out on my vases! These are from the Linh dynasty!" Nataura shrilled. Hiko grumbled and stomped to his study to destroy more priceless and irreplaceable objects.

_**Kenshin**_

Kenshin staggered home in the pounding, heavy downpour. He grasps his injured shoulder. The moon was hidden in a blanket of menacing clouds. It felt like 55 degrees with the intense wind blowing. Kenshin turned around behind him to see if any cars were coming so he could cross the slippery road. There were no cars but, there was a group of unclear figures walking swiftly. Kenshin hid by a near by oak tree.

The group passed him. They were young men and they seemed very angry. They were also armed with swords, knives, and daggers. They all wore the same navy blue uniforms. The uniforms looked familiar. It finally clicked. The afternoon he escorted Kaoru home some of the workers and servants had that uniform on.

'Those are Kamiyas and they're heading to my house. But why are they going to my house? Whatever they're doing it can't be safe and my mother is still at home.' Kenshin thought. Kenshin stepped out his hiding place. The rain had decreased a bit so it was hard to see the group of Kamiyas. They were almost to the front gate. Kenshin took brisk stride steps to catch up with them.

"Hey!" Kenshin called out. The group halted and made turned 180 degrees around. They marched up to Kenshin in unison. There was three feet separating the furious group from Kenshin. There were four of them. One of the men was tall and had a large built. The rest of them were average height.

"So you came out to play with us you scumbag." The tall, large man said.

"Why are you here? I've done nothing to any of you." Kenshin said.

"You shithead! You have killed our young master! And now you shall pay!" the tall, large man spat out.

"I didn't murder him." Kenshin said.

"You bloody liar! Men take care of this nuisance!" the tall, large man commanded.

The three men ran towards Kenshin. Kenshin dodged each guy. One of them pulled out a dagger. He head to Kenshin wildly. Kenshin evade the man armed with the dagger. He grabbed the armed man's arm and twisted it behind the man's back. The man screeched with pain and dropped his dagger. Kenshin kicked the dagger out of the man's reach. He released the pained man. The man stared at Kenshin for a brief second and ran the opposite direction scared out of his mind.

The two others followed their friend's exampled and rushed back to the Kamiya mansion. The tall, large one was still there. He unsheathed his katana waiting for Kenshin to draw his sword. Kenshin unsheathed his sword turning the blade backwards. The tall, large Kamiya servant lurched at him for the first attack. Kenshin disappeared in front of him. The Kamiya servant stood there confused seeking his vanished enemy. Kenshin reappeared behind the man to strike. The man fell to the wet, muddy ground. He glared at Kenshin as he sheathed his sword.

"This is not over. Not by a long shot." The tall, large man spat out as he fled to the Kamiya estate.

Kenshin shook his head. He continued to trot home. The huge gate was open. A couple of servants were waiting with a tan umbrella. He approached the awaiting servants.

"Young master, your father is searching for you." The servant said. Kenshin sighed and went with the servants. Before stepping into the bright mansion Kenshin removed his footwear. He crept in silently. 'I wonder how mad he is?' Kenshin thought. A loud crash was heard from upstairs followed by a series of loud swearing. 'He's really pissed off.' Nataura came from upstairs shaking her head. Her brown eyes brightened when she seen her drenched red haired child.

"My darling son is finally back. You had me very worried." Nataura said.

"Sorry, mom." Kenshin apologized.

"Go find some dry clothes and come to the family room." Nataura said. Kenshin obeyed his mother and went to his room. He towel dried his hair and put on a pair of old blue jeans with bleached spots in them and a olive t-shirt. Kenshin walked down the stairs at a snail's pace. There was no use of hurrying because he knew he was screwed. He heard his mother murmuring softly to his father. Kenshin entered the dimly lit room. Nataura stop talking when Kenshin came in. Hiko glared at him hotly.

"Sit down, baka." Hiko bellowed. Kenshin plopped on the dark leather couch.

"Is there anything you like to tell us honey?" Nataura questioned. 'Do they know about my duel with Shinomori?' His mother stared at him with her same sweet smile on her face waiting patiently for his answer. Hiko stood by her glowering at him. 'I better tell them. I know he's been waiting to chew my head off.'

"Yes, mother. I was invited to a duel this evening." Kenshin said. Nataura glanced back at Hiko with that 'I told you he was going to tell us' look on her face.

"Was it that Shinomori gentleman from the Kamiya house?" Nataura asked. Kenshin's plum colored eyes widen slightly.

"Yes." Kenshin answered.

"Who won this duel?" Nataura asked carefully. Hiko glanced at Kenshin's face with sudden interest.

"It was a draw." Kenshin said.

"Liar!" Hiko shouted.

"Huh?" Kenshin said confusingly.

"You will not sit on your lazy ass and lie in my face baka! You murdered Shinomori!" Hiko yelled.

"I did not! I would never kill anyone! Especially someone who is very dear to the darling angel I love!" Kenshin shouted backed angrily.

"Alright, explain this!" Hiko bellowed as he clicked the on button harshly on the remote controller. The headlines of the breaking news read Shinomori Aoshi brutally murdered by Himura Kenshin Kenshin eyes were about to pop out of there sockets. The interview of the two teenage guys was on every channel. 'What the fuck is this?'

"You see baka. Everyone in Japan will see this. I will probably lose all my business partners. You have tarnished our family name!" Hiko shouted.

"I didn't do it!" Kenshin yelled.

"Can you prove that?" Hiko grilled. He stared at his son with accusing eyes. Kenshin was silent. He couldn't possibly prove his innocence.

"I didn't think so." Hiko spated. Kenshin's clenched fists shook violently. He threw the closest thing next to him at the wall. It was a hand stitched pillow.

"You're supposed to believe me! I'm your son!" Kenshin shouted furiously as he got in his father's face. His face matched his blood red locks. Hiko glared down at his infuriated son.

"You're not my son. You're a murderer." Hiko said venomously. Kenshin's eyes narrowed.

"I guess it runs in the family then." Kenshin shot back. Hiko grabbed Kenshin by the collar and tossed to the opposite wall. Kenshin hit the cream colored wall very hard. The wall had a nice size hole. Kenshin rubbed his head. The wound on his shoulder reopened causing blood to pour out on the cream carpet.

"Hiko! What the hell is wrong with you?" Nataura screamed. Hiko ignored his wife and stalked over to his son.

"You know it's true. You killed Mr.Koshojirou." Kenshin accused. Hiko reached for him again but stop when Nataura put herself between them.

"You will not touch him again." Nataura said quietly as tears came down her face. Hiko baked away feeling awful because he caused his wife to shed tears.

"Honey, I'm sorry." Hiko apologized.

"Don't apologize to me. You need to say that to Kenshin." Nataura said.

"I refuse to do that." Hiko said as he looked at Kenshin in disgust.

"Go to bed." Nataura commanded. Hiko fulfilled his wife's wish and stomped upstairs. Nataura turned to her son to examine him.

"Are you alright honey?" Nataura asked softly.

"I'm fine." Kenshin replied.

"Okay. I'll get someone to clean that wound." His mother said as she got up.

"Mom, you believe me right?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course, I do. I know you always tell me the truth." She responded. A small smile appeared on his face. 'At least someone believes me.'

_**Kamiya Estates**_

The house was empty and filled with sorrow. After the breaking news report that was broadcasted all over Japan the phones have been ringing all night.

"That Himura is slippery one! If think he thinks killing one our most important partner is going to make our business plummet! He has another thing coming!" Kaya screamed.

"I will see to it that Hiko will pay for this. His reputation will be no more when I'm finish with him." Kastura spoke. Kaoru watched her angry parents pacing the room ignoring the annoying phones that kept on ringing.

"You are the cause of all this!" Kaya yelled as she turned to Kaoru. Kaoru gave her mother a bewildered look.

"If you wouldn't have been with this Himura kid we wouldn't be in this mess!" Kaya yelled.

"He used you. He used to destroy our business and you fell for you little gullible brat!" Kaya screamed. Kaoru's eyes widen. 'Maybe she's right. No! He loves me.' Kaoru justified weakly with her thoughts.

"Kaya, be silent." Kastura said sternly. Kaya snorted and marched up to their quarters.

Kaoru ran up to her dimly lit room. She stared out of her large window. This was all too much for her. She wished it would all go away. 'I can't believe this. Kenshin. He couldn't! He wouldn't do this.' Kaoru thought. 'But he is very capable of it and there were witnesses. Face it. He killed Aoshi and he didn't give a damn about you!'

Kaoru shook her head vigorously to get rid of the thought. She grabbed her ipod and blasted the volume all up to drown her thoughts with the sounds of Evanescence.

Sapphire was growling fiercely. He was scratching at the window. Kaoru went to gather the upset wolfing. She looks out the window. Kaoru dropped her blue ipod. Her mouth hung open. On the other side of the window stood a soaked Kenshin knocking on her window pleadingly. Her breath was caught in her throat. 'K-Kenshin.'

That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time see ya!

Strawberrypie-chan


	15. Chapter 15: Surprises

A/N: Hi, people! It's me again. Sorry for the late update. I had a lot of Christmas shopping to catch up on. I hope everyone has a Happy New Year! Okay I guess I'll stop blabbing and let you read this chappie. Enjoy!

Summary: Kenshin appears at Kaoru's window. Kaoru is shocked and doesn't know what to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own RK.

Chapter 15

_**Kenshin & Kaoru**_

Kaoru stared at him in pure shock. This was very unexpected. Those pleading purple orbs bore into her azure eyes. 'What should I do?' Kaoru thought. Sapphire was still growling ferociously. She took a couple of deep breaths. Kaoru pushed opened the shiny, glass window open slowly. Kenshin stepped in dripping wet. Sapphire snapped at Kenshin. Kaoru put her miniature wolf cub in the bathroom and closed the door shut. Sapphire started to whine. Kaoru felt sorry for her pet. She turned to Kenshin. They were silent for a few moments.

"How are you feeling?" Kenshin asked.

"I feel very confused." Kaoru admitted as voice started to crack. Kenshin advance towards her. He wrapped his soaked arms around her. Kaoru started crying softly on him. He rubbed her back gently.

"You can talk to me." Kenshin whispered in her ear. Kaoru quiet down a bit. It felt really good to be in Kenshin's loving embrace.

"I have something to ask you." Kaoru said.

"Go ahead." Kenshin responded.

"Where were you this evening?" Kaoru asked. 'Please don't say Jade Park.'

"At Jade Park." Kenshin answered. He felt her pull away now. He already knew where this was going.

"Why?" Kaoru asked hesitantly. She really hopes it was to pick flowers or something. Any excuse would have been good now.

"I had a previous engagement there." Kenshin said carefully watching her reaction.

"Previous engagement? With whom?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Before I tell you promise me you won't be angry." Kenshin said.

"I'll try not to. Now tell me." Kaoru demanded impatiently while tapping her bare foot on her cool light blue tiled floor. Kenshin dug into his damp pocket. He wrapped his fingers around a slip of paper. Kenshin handed Kaoru a folded piece of paper. She grabbed the paper. She opened the paper. Kaoru's eyes widen. It was Aoshi's handwriting. Some of the words were smudged. She glanced at note.

"You went to the duel didn't you?" Kaoru stated. She gripped the paper tightly.

"Yes." Kenshin said quietly.

"Why would you go? Why Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered.

"I thought he would leave us alone if I accepted his challenged." Kenshin explained. He stared at the baffled raven. Her face was about to shatter. Kenshin turned away from her feeling ashamed. He knew he should have thought about the consequences. 'I'm an idiot! A stupid idiot!' He couldn't tell if she was angry or sad.

"Kaoru, I didn't kill Shinomori. Do you believe me?" Kenshin asked.

"I thought you loved me." Kaoru whispered as her voice started to crack.

"I do my angel." Kenshin responds.

"That's not what your actions tonight have proven." Kaoru said in a hushed voice.

Kenshin turned to face her quickly. Kaoru was biting her lower lip to stop tears from pouring out. Kenshin stared into her wary azure eyes. She stared back at him with a pained expression.

"Leave Kenshin." Kaoru said with sudden harshness as she hid her azure orbs from his lilac eyes. Kenshin silently trotted to the large window. Before he left he faced his raven haired lover. Kaoru was ready to fall any minute. She really didn't want him to leave but, it was too hard to think with him around.

"Aishiteru" Kenshin whispered softly as he crept out the huge glass window.

It creaked when he shut it completely. Kaoru collapsed on the cold tiled floor. Sobs racked through her small body. The tears fell like a rushing river being flooded. 'This is too much. I can't take this anymore.' Kaoru crawled across her room to get to her bathroom. She struggled to get to her feet. Kaoru turned the golden door handle. Sapphire was in the corner of bathroom patiently waiting for his master. The white wolf ran towards Kaoru excitedly.

She opened her medicine cabinet. Her eyes searched the cabinet. Her blue eyes landed on a sharp razor. It was yearning for her to pick it up and play suicide games with it. Kaoru reached for the lovely razor until a half bottle of cold medicine caught her eye. Her hand grabbed the bottle and pushes the door to her medicine cabinet close hastily. Kaoru hurried out the bathroom rapidly to avoid the tempting blade in the bathroom.

Sapphire followed his master out the bathroom. Kaoru plopped on her fluffy bed. The wolf cub struggled to get up on the high, queen size bed. Kaoru held her arm out so the mini wolf could crawl up. Kaoru slowly twisted the top off the cold syrup. She pressed the bottle to her lips and chugged the cold syrup down her throat until there was no drop left. 'Hopefully, this will take away the pain for tonight.' She waited for cold syrup to take affect. The bottle rolled off the bed make a loud crashing noise as it shattered. Within minutes her bloody, red, tired eyes were safely shield by her eyelids.

_**Two Days later….**_

The pestering sun light entered Sano's half opened window. The bright light hit his face. He opened his chocolate brown eyes leisurely. He wiped off some of the drool off his chin. Sano got up. He scratched his messy coffee colored hair. His slumber was not very pleasant at all. Misao was up all night wailing very noisily again.

Sano stumbled into his bathroom to brush his teeth. The thought of his best friend killing someone was still not clicking very well in his head. He knew Kenshin was very capable of doing that. Someone else knew Kenshin and Shinomori were going to fight last night. But who?

It could have been anyone. He rinsed off his tooth brush and placed it back in the medicine cabinet. Sano grabbed a huge jar of hair gel and started to load his hair with ridiculous amounts of the gunk. 'It's time for inspector Sagara to jump on the case.' Sano threw on some clothes. His first step was to get his faithful assistant to help him out with his 'case'.

_**Kamiya Estates**_

Megumi was walking back from the meeting they just had. The next couple of days were going to be very busy for all the servants and workers. But not for Megumi. She luckily had no work to do. A bunch of relatives and business partners of the Kamiyas were suppose to be visiting and staying for the upcoming funeral.

Megumi had her day all planned out. She was going to drag Kaoru out of the house so she could temporarily forget about the oppressive event from two nights ago.

'She's been shut in her room for two whole days. It's time for her to feel some life again.' Megumi pounded on Kaoru's door. She listens for movements from the other side of the door. There was none.

"Tanuki-chan!" Megumi called out as she banged on the door rapidly.

It was still quiet. 'I hope she didn't do anything stupid last night.' Megumi thought. The looming stillness made Megumi panicky. Megumi twisted franticly the doorknob. It was lock. Megumi rushed downstairs. She slams into Soujirou. They both sprawled to the ground. Megumi held her now red, throbbing head. Soujirou got up quickly to help her to her feet.

"I am sorry Miss Takani. Are you alright?" Soujirou apologized.

"I'm fine." Megumi respond. She dusts off her clothes with her neatly, manicured hands.

"Why were you running anyway?" Soujirou asked.

"Tanuki-chan's door is locked and she's not making any noise." Megumi explained.

Soujirou strides swiftly to Kaoru's door with Megumi on hot on his heels. He stuck his sword in the crack of the door and forced it up. The doorknob fell off and the door creaked open. Soujirou pushes the ajar door wide open. The room was pent up with gloominess and sadness. Megumi runs towards Kaoru's bed. Megumi stared at the unconscious girl. She waited for any signs of movement. Megumi checked the teenager's pulse. She flinched from Kaoru's icy skin.

"Is there anything wrong?" Soujirou asked with concern.

"Her pulse is a bit on the slow side but, that's because she's sleep. Her skin is very cold. I'm going to need some blankets for her." Megumi said.

Soujirou went to fetch the extra blankets. Sapphire slept right beside Kaoru. 'Poor thing. She must have cried herself to sleep.' Megumi sighed. Soujirou enters with an arm full of blankets and quilts. Megumi took two of the oversize blankets and wrap it around Kaoru.

"Alright. She should be fine now." Megumi said.

"Are sure that is enough?" Soujirou asks.

"I think so. You don't want the poor girl to sweat to death do you?" Megumi said.

"If you say so." Soujirou responds unsurely as he follows Megumi out the room.

"I will check on her in a few hours. All you need to worry about is how to replace that doorknob." Megumi said as she headed for the front door.

She whips out her Gucci sunglasses out. Megumi fished out her car keys. When she turned the corner she saw a lean figure sitting on the hood of her lavender Maximum. His back was facing her.

'Who the hell is making my car their armchair?' Megumi thought angrily.

She marched briskly to her car ready to give the moron a piece of her mind. Megumi clutched her purse tightly and smacked the person in the head. He fell off the car and landed roughly on his face.

"What the hell was that for!" Sano yelled enraged.

"Oh, it's you. The king of morons has grace me with his presence." Megumi said sly.

"Watch it, fox." Sano retorted as put back on his detective hat.

"What are you wearing?" Megumi laughed.

"It's my detective gear. You like it don't you?" Sano said cockily. He dumped the ashes out of his brown pipe.

"You look like a fool." Megumi laughed. Tears started to flow out of her eyes.

"Ha, ha, fox. Laugh it up all you want. I'm going to solve the biggest mystery in town today." Sano said confidently.

"And what might that be?" Megumi ask as she recovered from her laugh attack.

"To find the **real** murderer of the ice dude." Sano said as he lit up his pipe.

"Then why are you here?" Megumi inquired.

"To pick up my smoking hot assistant." Sano said. He gives Megumi luscious kiss on her ruby lips.

"Assistant?" Megumi questioned as she broke away from his lips.

"Oh, come on fox." Sano begged.

"Do I have to where a silly hat?" Megumi asked.

"Only I, Detective Sagara shall wear this honorable hat." Sano said nobly. Megumi rolls her cinnamon eyes.

"Get in the car loser." Megumi ordered.

_**The Himura Mansion**_

Kenshin sat on his bed with a dejected look cast on his face. His parents were downtown at the police station and all the workers were out fighting with the Kamiyas. His world was collapsing on top of him.

'I am portrayed as a murderer in my father's, the public, and most of all in the pure innocent eyes of my dear, sweet angel Kaoru.' He fiddled with the silver necklace.

It's been two nights since his duel with Shinomori.

Two nights since Shinomori has been dead.

Two nights since his father had accused him of being a murderer.

And two nights since his heart was shattered by the words of his beloved angel Kaoru.

Her painful words echoed through his head constantly. '_I thought you loved me?_'

Kenshin pulled at his blood locks. His cell phone vibrated on his desk. Kenshin glanced at his Blackberry. It was Sano again. He didn't answer the phone not wanting to speak with anyone at the moment. To kill some time Kenshin flicked on the TV. It was the same story from yesterday. Kenshin flicked through all 1020 channels and every single last one of them was about him. Now they were charging him with manslaughter and trying to get him the electric chair.

Kenshin clicked off his television. He didn't care about the opinions of the world. There was only one person's opinion that matter to him. And that was Kamiya Kaoru's. Kenshin turned on his stereo to the max volume level. The empty house was now filled with the depressing, poignant sounds of the violin.

_**Back to Sano & Megumi**_

They rode slowly into the downtown area. Tokyo appear as a war zone when they passed by. Groups of Kamiyas and Himuras battled head on everywhere. Some bodies were lying on the ground lifelessly. The couple passed by the police station where a group of protesters marched around fervently screaming the words

"Take him to the chair!" Hippies and Quakers wave their peace flags hopelessly at the aroused crowd. Enraged mobs of people were destroying stores on Himura and Kamiya property. Trash danced in the wind along with the fallen leaves from the bare trees. Megumi noticed Zack leading a large squad of Kamiyas with torches and chains heading towards the enormous Himura office building. Police officers franticly attempt to stop the on going violence in the city.

"This is terrible." Megumi whispered.

"I know. I should be out there helping them." Sano joked.

"This is serious you idiot." Megumi said as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"I hope the police can contain this violence in the downtown area." Megumi said. A cluster of sketchy looking thugs stared at Sanosake as they passed by holding their bats and kanatas. Sano glared back at them venomously.

"Are those friends of yours?" Megumi asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. We met at the bar and shared a few hits." Sano mumbled. He gunned the engine and sped pass the aggressive towns people. Megumi glanced at the rearview mirror and saw the city up in flames.

_**Hajime Resident**_

Tokio sighed when she saw the breaking news report. She clicked off the television. 'What has this world come to?' Saitou was gone into the city to help calm the chaotic city. Enishi had gone to the Kamiyas to see the young Kamiya girl. Sanosake disappeared in the morning wearing strange clothing and little Misao-chan was stuck in her room. 'Poor thing.'

The mansion was very silent. The servants and workers trotted around lifelessly feeling the depression that hung in the house like an unwanted grey cloud. The doorbell buzzed through the house. Tokio sat on her couch not bothering to get up. A maid answered it. Tokio heard a couple of voices and then the door was shut. Footsteps were heading to the room Tokio was sitting in. Tokio smoothed her dark hair and went to greet her guests.

"Hello, my dear." The old man said.

"Welcome, Okina! I didn't know you were coming?" Tokio said as she hugged her father-in-law.

"Of course, my dear. It's supposed to be a surprise." Okina responded smiling. Tokio spotted the other guests behind Okina.

"You brought the Aoiya group with you too! This is a very pleasant surprise." Tokio exclaimed.

"Tokio, you are looking youthful and divine as usual." Okina complimented.

"Oh. Stop that Okina! You know Saitou doesn't like it when you flatter me like this." Tokio laughed happily.

"But it is true, my dear. You look no older than 18." Okina said smiling.

"Alright, old man. Control yourself." Okon warned as she yanked his ear. Shiro and Kuro snickered loudly behind Okina.

"Tokio-san, where is Misao-chan?" Omasu asked.

"Yes, I notice she is missing too." Okon said.

"She's upstairs in her room. Last time I checked on her she was sleep. The poor thing was up crying all night." Tokio said unhappily.

"Oh, my! That doesn't sound good at all." Omasu said worriedly.

"I am worried that Misao will never come out of her state of despair." Tokio said with concern.

"Let us talk to her Tokio-san. I'm sure we could cheer her up." Omasu replied optimistically.

"Okay, you may go. Tell me if you see in change in her." Tokio said.

"Thank you." Okon and Omasu replied in unison. The two women climbed the stairs to see their glum friend.

_**Misao's Room**_

Okon and Omashu knocked on the door. Misao placed her pillow over her head to ignore the rapping at her door. After a few minutes the stupid knocking came to a halt. Misao peeked from under her pillow. She removed and sighed deeply. 'Aoshi-sama.' Her eyes began to well up again. Misao took the pillow from over her head.

"Gotcha!" someone whispered.

"Eeeeeeeek!" Misao screeched as she hopped on top of her bed. The lights were flicked on.

"Misao-chan, calm down. We didn't mean to scare you that much." Omashu said. Misao climbed off her bed.

"Omashu? Okon? What are you guys doing here?" Misao asked.

"We came to get you back on your feet." Omashu replied simply.

"Is Gramps here?" Misao asked.

"Yep. Along with Kuro and Shiro. We came to see how you were doing." Omashu answered.

"It's so dark in here." Okon complained as she ripped the sky blue curtains opened. Misao shuddered from the intense amount of light that shined on her. She hadn't been in the light for two days.

"Put on these." Omashu said as she tossed some clothes at Misao.

"I'm not going anywhere." Misao said unhappily.

"Why not?" Okon asked.

"Because I don't want to." Misao said stubbornly.

"Oh, Misao-chan. You have to move on with your life." Okon said as she sat beside Misao.

"I can't. My Aoshi-sama is gone. Gone forever." Misao whispered with misery.

"Did you love him?" Omashu asked gently as she plops on the other side of Misao.

"Yes, very much." Misao said softly as she looked down. Tears slid out of her red eyes. Okon held her in a sisterly embrace.

"Misao, listen to me." Omashu said softly. Misao lifts up her head slowly to meet Omashu's warm gaze.

"Aoshi-san, would want you to continue living your life. Do you think he would be happy seeing you like this?" Omashu questioned.

"No, he wouldn't." Misao said. She wiped her eyes.

"Now. That's better." Omashu said.

"But it's too hard to live without him." Misao responded gloomily.

"I know. No one said it was going to be easy. You just have to take it one baby step at a time." Omashu explained.

"But-"Misao started.

"No more buts. Just be strong." Omashu interjected. Misao's eyes widen at the familiar words.

'Be strong. Those were the last words Aoshi said to me.'

"Okay. I will be strong for my Aoshi-sama." Misao said. Hope shined in her weary eyes. Misao smiled.

"There's our little Misao-chan!" Okon exclaimed with enthusiasm.

_**Kenshin**_

Kenshin sat on the dark maroon couch. His flipping thru his parents' old photo album. The news channel was on the TV at very low volume. The saddening violin music was change to screeching opera music. The maids gave him weird glances. Kenshin stare at a picture that contained Hiko and Kastura. He slid the picture out and examined their happy faces. He placed the picture beside him.

Kenshin stalked over to the fireplace and threw in several pieces of logs. He lit a match to start a fire. The logs lit on fire. Kenshin took the photo album and tossed it into the fire. The flames licked the photo album burning it to ashes. He scrambles into the kitchen area. The maids look at him terrified. Kenshin throws everything out of the polished wooden cabinets. He grabs the bottles of sake and run backs to the fire. Kenshin throws them in the fire.

"Young sir, what are you doing?" The maid asked.

"What did you say?" Kenshin shouted.

"I said young sir, what are you doing?" The maid yelled over the music.

"I'm cleaning. Tell everyone to gather every sake bottle they can find and tell them to toss it in the fire." Kenshin yelled.

"But young sir-"the maid yelled.

"No, buts. This is an order!" Kenshin shouted.

The maid ran to tell the others about the order they were just given. Kenshin dashed upstairs to his father's study and cleaned out the secret stash of sake. He places the picture he saved on the desk and went back downstairs to the living room. He flung the last of the sake into the flames. Kenshin sat down content for the moment. The door bell rang. Surprising the maid heard it and went to answer it. A couple minutes later two figures entered the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" a familiar voice yelled. Kenshin turned around and saw his best friend, Sano and his lover's friend, Megumi. They were covering their ears. Kenshin raced upstairs to turn off his stereo. He came back downstairs.

"Sorry about that." Kenshin apologized. He glances at Sano's apparel.

"You got a new look?" Kenshin questioned as he attempted to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Yes. I'm detective Sagara. I'm here to prove your innocence." Sano said as he walked around with his magnify glass to his eye. Megumi shakes her head.

"Miss Megumi, how's Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"She's heartbroken. She cried herself to sleep." Megumi replied dejectedly. Kenshin sighed. 'I did that to her. She thinks I killed Shinomori. She must hate me now.'

"I have discovered something!" Sano exclaimed as he came into the room with tattered clothing in his hand.

"What is it?" Megumi asked.

"I don't know. It just looks like a clue to me." Sano said.

"Rooster, you are wasting my time." Megumi said angrily.

"Those are my clothes from two nights ago. The maids never cleaned it." Kenshin said. Sano examined the clothing.

"What's this?" Sano asked. He pointed to the small tear in the shirt.

"That's where the bullet grazed me. It must have caused a tear in my shirt." Kenshin explained.

"The bullet hit you?" Megumi asked with interest.

"Yes. Right here." Kenshin said. He rolled up the sleeve of his t-shirt. Megumi looked at the mark. A scar had formed.

"So if you were hit by the bullet too. Then that means you didn't kill Shinomori." Sano said.

"Of course not you idiot! We already know that." Megumi yelled at Sano.

"I remember that silver car speeding pass us." Kenshin said.

"The person in the silver car shot Shinomori." Sano said.

"That's correct." Kenshin said.

"The person in the silver car must have known where Aoshi was." Megumi said. She took out a sheet of paper and a pen from her purse.

"We must name everyone who would be suspected." Megumi said.

"How about Misao?" Megumi asked.

"She was at home waiting for the ice dude to call her." Sano said.

"Kaoru?" Sano asked.

"She was in her room. She had just come back from her date." Megumi explained.

"Chou?" Sano asked

"No, he's was here gambling with Inuzi and the rest of the workers." Kenshin said.

"I know who did it." Megumi said as a light bulb went off in her head.

"Who?" Kenshin asked eagerly.

"Enishi. I saw him follow Aoshi in his **silver** car." Megumi said.

"Why would he do that? Doesn't he want to marry Kaoru? It would be stupid to kill Shinomori." Kenshin said.

"It's not stupid if he uses you as a scapegoat. He did this to get rid of both of you so he could get to Kaoru." Megumi explained.

"That's a good explanation but, how can we prove Enishi guilty?" Sano asked.

"Simple. You go into his room and find the gun." Megumi said.

"You're a genius fox." Sano said.

"I know. Now take me home. I have to check on Tanuki-chan." Megumi said as she headed for the door.

"Thank you both." Kenshin said with gratitude.

"No prob, Kenshin. Detective Sagara always solves his mysteries." Sano said cockily. Megumi rolled eyes. Kenshin walks them to them the door. Megumi waves at him. The car sped away.

_**Kaoru's POV**_

I woke up from my well rested slumber. I was a little disappointed that the cold medicine didn't do its job. I scanned the room until they stopped on Megumi. I jumped.

"I didn't see you there Megumi." I said. Megumi walked towards me and gave me a good, hard slap in the face and that pissed me off.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" I asked angrily. I rubbed my sore, red face to soothe it. It wasn't working a bit.

"That's for attempting suicide." Megumi said huffily as she swept the shattered glass off the ground.

"Oh. I just needed a way out. That was my only option." I explained. And it was true. I wanted to escape a world that had no Aoshi and no Kenshin on death row. I should have just slit my wrist. It would have been a guarantee death. I was too chicken to do that. I couldn't stand the sight of blood.

"That's no excuse. Don't ever do anything that stupid again without consulting with me. Do you understand me?" Megumi said sharply.

"I understand." I responded.

"Good. Now clean yourself up. There are a lot of people downstairs who wants to see you." Megumi said.

People are here to see me? Is today special or something? I was about to ask Megumi but, she wouldn't listen to me until I took a shower. So I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I heard shuffling in my room. It must have been Megumi going thru my wardrobe. Sapphire was whining on the other side of the door. My little Sapphire. He was a living memory to me left by Aoshi. I stood in the hot steamy shower. The burning water pelt at my sticky, pale skin mercilessly. I occupied myself by staring at the dark blue tile in my shower.

_Mini flashback_

A 7 year old Kaoru was climbing up the stairs to the slide. Other kids were waiting impatiently behind her. Kaoru reached to top. She looked down and it looked like a really long way down. The eagerness and excitement was replaced by fear. Kaoru turned around to head back down the steps. A fat, round kid stood behind her.

"Hurry up and go down scary cat." The fat kid said.

"I don't want to." Kaoru whined.

The fat kid pushed Kaoru back. Kaoru yelped as her sled down on the slide on her back. She went head first into the sand. The other kids laughed at her. Kaoru wailed loudly. The 10 year old appeared next to his crying cousin. "What's wrong Kao-chan?" Aoshi asked as he helped her to her feet.

"That mean boy pushed me and called me a scary cat." Kaoru cried.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed. The fat, round boy came down the slide.

"This boy right here, Kao?" Aoshi asked.

Kaoru nodded her head. Aoshi punched the boy in the face. The fat, round boy hollered in pain.

"Do not mess with her again." Aoshi hissed. The fat, round kid ran off crying. Kaoru hugged her older cousin.

"Thank you, Aoshi." Kaoru said.

"No problem, Kao." Aoshi said as he ruffled Kaoru's hair.

_End of mini flashback_

"Eeek!" I screeched.

The water had turned icy cold on me. I shut off the water and dried myself off. A wild scratching noise was coming from the other side. I slipped on some shorts and a tank top. I opened the door. Sapphire jumped on me excitedly wagging his fluffy white tail. I picked up the keyed up cub and walked to Megumi. She had that lavender kimono with the small dragonflies imprinted on it. I thought I got rid of all my kimonos. I hated those damn things. They are uncomfortable to wear and it was hard to move around in them. Next to the kimono were a dark purple obi and the matching hair ribbon.

"What took you so long?" Megumi asked.

"I just lost track of time that's all." I explained.

It was true. My thoughts were floating in memory lane. Megumi helped me into the kimono. She tied the ribbon in my midnight hair. I sighed deeply. The funeral was tomorrow. I gathered Sapphire up and headed toward the door with Megumi behind me. We walked downstairs to the busy area. I saw several familiar faces of family members and business partners. Two bubbly little girls in kimonos rushed up to me.

"Kaoru- oneesan!" the girls chirped in unison as they hugged my legs.

"Hello Ayame and Suzume." I greeted my younger cousins.

"We've been looking for you. Where were you?" Ayame asked.

"I was in my room. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." I apologized as I ruffled my cousins' hair.

The two smaller girls skipped away merrily. I wonder if aunt Yumi told them why they were here. The night went by slowly. I had to meet all the business partners and daddy's old friends. It felt like they gather for a party not a funeral. My main goal was to stay out of the sight of Kaya. There were a lot of single, rich men here and Kaya might get an unpleasant idea of introducing them to me. I trotted to the punch bowl. That was a huge mistake. Enishi stood there sly smiling at me. That bastard has the nerve to show his face here.

"Hello, Kaoru. Did you miss me?" Enishi asked. I brushed pass him. Enishi caught my arm. I turned to him with narrow eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked venomously.

"You." Enishi responded.

He kissed my hand. I shoved him into the table behind him. What I didn't anticipate was that he would pull me down with him. We crashed into the table the punch splashed everywhere. Everyone turned towards us. Some of them whispered to each other laughing. I looked at the position we were in. I was on top of him. Our legs were tangled into each other and my face was extremely close to his. It looked like an awkward sex position. He was grinning happily at this. He probably planned this whole thing.

"You like this position don't you?" Enishi whispered in my ear.

I scrambled up quickly. I gave him a swift kick in the gut before I marched away. I almost ripped my kimono in the process. I hid my red face behind my fan. I turned to see his face.

"You meanie!" Ayame scolded at Enishi as she repeatedly kicked his shin.

"Meanie pants! Meanie pants!" Suzume repeated.

She started to yank at his snowy, white hair. I snickered at the sight. I taught my little cousins well in the art of kicking ass. I glanced over to see my aunt's and uncle's reaction. Aunt Yumi was rushing to stop them. Uncle Shishio was standing by daddy laughing his head off. I guess he was enjoying as much as I was. Kaya was searching frantically for me. I made a quick escape upstairs.

_**Misao **_

Misao closed the door behind her. She felt like a weakling. She was supposed to go to the gathering at Kaoru's house but, she chickened out. Misao went to her room until she heard rummaging upstairs. No one was supposed to be here. Everyone was gone to the gathering. Misao pulled some kunais out from her pocket and crept upstairs to the sound. It was coming from Enishi's room. Misao kicked the door opened ready with her kunais in her hands. The lights flickered on.

"Sano?" Misao said in puzzlement.

"Weasel. I thought you were gone." Sano said.

"Well, I'm here now. Why are you in Enishi's room?" Misao questioned.

"I'm looking for something." Sano answered.

"Oh, can I help?" Misao asked.

"Um…yeah. Look for something cold and metallic." Sano said. Misao went under the bed and Sano searched in the closet. 'Damn where is it?'

"Hey, rooster head. I need some help with this." Misao said as she tried to pull the oak chest from under the bed. Sano yanked the large chest from underneath the bed. Misao tugs on the chest.

"Where's the key to this stupid thing?" Misao asked.

"I don't know where the damn thing is." Sano responded.

Misao and Sano looked around the room. The room was in disarray when they finished. Misao sat on the chest exhausted. Sano stared at the dumb chest angrily.

"Move Misao." Sano said.

Misao hops off the chest. Sano breaks the lock on the chest. He opens it slowly. Misao glances over his shoulder standing on the bed. There were pictures of Enishi's parents in England, postcards from various places, random papers, and a wooden box. Sano put on a pair of gloves and picked up the box. Misao gave him a strange look. Sano opened the wooden box. A small hand gun laid there. Sano grinned knowingly. He checked the gun. There was a bullet missing. 'I got you now.'

"What's going on?" Misao asked.

"I just found some proof." Sano said happily.

_**The Next Day**_

Kaoru sat in the dark limo with her parents, Megumi, and Soujirou. Kaoru had a black kimono with a grey obi. Her hair was in a French bun. The two jasmine clips that Aoshi had given her were in her hair. Sapphire sat curled up in her lap. Everyone was silent. The ride to the Kamiya Cemetery was lengthy. Kaoru couldn't cry now. She had to be a rock just like Aoshi.

'I won't cry. I won't cry.' Kaoru repeated in her mind.

The limo came to a halt. The driver opened the door. Everyone got out the car. The rest of the family was already along with some of Kastura's friends and business partners. Misao was huddled up with Tokio trying so hard not to cry. Kaoru took a deep breath. The family went up to see the body for a final time. Megumi went up Kaoru to see Aoshi. Kaoru stared at him. He had a black tux on and his was in disarray. His mouth was in a thin line. Kaoru frowned at him. 'Even in death you don't smile.' Kaoru straighten his messy hair and put up the corner of his lips to make a smile. Kaoru gave out a small giggle.

Megumi walked the young raven back to her seat. The rest of the crowd proceeded with the viewing of the body. Hanya, Beshimi, and Shikijou push their fallen leader's pale casket towards the 6ft grave. The priest said a prayer before the casket was lowered into the ground. Misao let out a cry of hysteria when the casket was lower in the ground.

Kaoru turned and walked away from the gravesite. She stared at the trees and saw someone standing among them with fiery red hair. 'Was that K-'Kaoru thought as she rubbed her eyes to see if she was hallucinating. The person standing there had disappeared. She rotated and to see the crowd disperse. Enishi was stalking towards her quickly. Kaoru made a face of disgust. 'Oh no. Not him again.' There was no where to hide in an open cemetery.

"Kao-chan, how are you doing?" Soujirou asked.

'Where did he come from?' Kaoru saw Enishi walking away disappointed. Kaoru smile at this.

"I'm doing fine. It doesn't hurt as much to see him go." Kaoru responded.

"That's good. I want you to know I'll be here to protect you." Soujirou said.

"Thanks, Sou-chan." Kaoru said.

She hugged her childhood friend. They headed back to the limo together. Kaya and Megumi were already inside. They were glaring each other down. Kastura was staring at the grave next to Aoshi's. Beside Kastura were Shishio and Saitou.

Both of them were smoking their cigarettes. A few moments later the three men went to their respective cars. Kastura sled in next to Kaya. He was angry. The limo sped off to the Kamiya mansion. Soujirou shook his head. Kaoru glanced at her father confusingly.

"Sou-chan, why is my father mad?" Kaoru whispered.

"It seems he's mad about your uncle's death. He gets like that when visits Mr. Koshojirou's grave." Soujirou whispered back. Kaoru sat back in her seat.

'Father, you have to forgive Mr. Himura or you will never be able to go on with your life.'

_**Misao's POV**_

I fiddle with the sleeves of my uncomfortable, ebony kimono. All my tears were dried up. 'Be strong.' I repeated in my mind. I had promise myself that I wouldn't cry. I should have walked away. My Aoshi-sama. I'm going to miss him badly.

Aunt Tokio gave me an encouraging smile. Uncle Saitou was sitting next to Enishi blowing smoke in his face. I thought Enishi was going to blow his top. Rooster head was snickering at Enishi's facial expression.

The car came to an abrupt stop. We had a new driver and he was very nervous being around Uncle Saitou. I guess he sees Uncle Saitou as being intimidating. I felt a tug on my arm. I looked around me. Everyone was already out the car. Sano yanked me out the car.

"Come on, weasel. Get your head out the clouds." Sano said.

He had one of his goofy smiles on his face. I couldn't help but smile back at my annoying rooster head cousin. Gramps and the Aoiya group were coming over towards me. Even Hanya, Beshimi, and Shikijou were with them. This must be important.

"Misao! We finally caught up to you." Gramps exclaimed. Why is he so happy? He must have spotted some poor, helpless, young girl.

"Hey, Gramps." I said.

"I have some good news. You are the new Okashira of the Oniwabanshu." Gramps said.

"Huh?" I said. I was confused. Did he just say I was the leader of the Oniwabanshu?

"Did you not understand him Misao-chan? You're our new leader!" Okon exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you serious?" I asked. I still couldn't believe this.

"Of course. My little Misao is finally old enough to be Okashira." Gramps said as he tugged on my cheek.

"I can't. I will never be as great a leader as Aoshi-sama." I said. That was a proven fact. My Aoshi-sama was the greatest leader of the Oniwabanshu.

"Oh, Misao-chan. You can do this! We all believe in you!" Okon said happily.

"Yeah, weasel. Give yourself a chance. You might be able to surpass the ice dude." Sano said. He gave me an unwanted noogie. I squealed trying to get away from him.

"Okay. I guess I'll give it a chance." I said as I escape Sano's noogie attack. Everyone cheered. Aunt Tokio came back outside.

"Everyone, come inside. Kastura is wondering where you guys are." Tokio said.

We all filed in to the huge Kamiya mansion. I was searching for Kaoru-chan. I couldn't wait to tell her the wonderful news! I dashed around the crowded room looking for Kaoru-chan. I bumped into Tomoe. She turned to me and gave me an evil glare.

"Watch where you're going big foot." Tomoe sneered. She elbowed pass me. I rolled my eyes. Kaoru was right about Tomoe. She is a total bitch. I spotted Kaoru-chan was ducking behind their grand piano. I ran up to her.

"Kaoru-chan! I've been looking for you!" I chirped.

"Oh, Misao-chan! There you are. I need to give you something." Kaoru said as she pulled me up the staircase I followed her.

We escape the noise when she dragged me inside a room. She shut the door. I looked around the room. This wasn't Kaoru's room. I glanced around the room once more. There was a dark couch in the corner, the bed was made, and it was very neat and tidy. Twin swords above the bed caught my eye.

"We're in Aoshi-sama's room." I gasped.

"Yeah. I haven't been in here since forever." Kaoru said. She was going thru his closet. She picks up a large white box. It had my name on it. She gave me the large box.

"Open it." Kaoru said.

I remove the top excitedly. I took in a deep breath. It was Aoshi's tan trench coat. The one he wears almost everyday. I played with the smooth fabric. It still had his scent on it.

"I thought you should have it. I didn't want it to sit here and collect dust." Kaoru said.

"Thank you, Kaoru-chan!" I said giddily. I squeezed her super tight. I was so ecstatic at my gift. It was the best thing I ever receive from anyone. I heard someone gasping.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry Kaoru-chan." I apologized quickly as I released her. I guess I didn't know my own strength.

"It's alright. I'm glad you like it." Kaoru said.

"Oh, Kaoru-chan! I'm the new Okashira of the Oniwabanshu!" I chirped.

"That's awesome! I'm so happy for you!" Kaoru said joyfully.

'This day was beginning to look up for me.'

_**Kaoru**_

Misao and Kaoru went back downstairs. The afternoon had turned into night. Everyone was still at the Kamiya home chatting away. Kaya stood on top of the stairs hitting a champagne glass lightly. Everyone quiet down.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I have an important announcement." Kaya said. Kastura came up next to her holding her hand.

"To get rid of your glum spirits. A wedding will occur tomorrow." Kaya said excitedly. A series of gasps went through the crowd.

"My daughter Kamiya Kaoru is to be married to Yukishiro Enishi. Tomorrow at 9am." Kaya exclaimed ecstatically. Thunderous applause erupted through the room. Enishi dashed towards Kaoru.

"I knew you would be speechless." Enishi said.

He kissed Kaoru's cheek. Kaoru's mouth was hanging open. 'I-I can't believe this!' Kaoru's thoughts screamed. The room started to spin rapidly around Kaoru. The applause was ringing in her small and sensitive ears. Then everything went pitch black. Screaming and rushing footsteps were the last things heard before a body fell limply to the ground.

That's all for now! Tell what you think! Until next time. See ya later people!

Strawberrypie-chan


	16. Chapter 16: A Final Glance

A/N: Hi, people! Long time no see. Sorry for not updating. I had a bad case of writer's block : ( The SAT was beating the crap out me. Now me & my sister have to share the computer now. It's a real bummer. Anyways I finally finish this chapter. I put the characther's thoughts in italics so it wouldn't be mistaken for dialouge. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: Unforutnately, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 16: A Final Glance

_**Kaoru**_

She awakened in Megumi's arms. They were in a bright, spacious room. Kaoru rubs her head. Her memory was coming back to her abandoning all fuzziness. Kaoru got up and stared into Megumi's cinnamon eyes a little bewildered.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked.

"You fainted. I guess the news was unexpected." Megumi said.

_Like hell it was! What makes Enishi thinks he can waltz in my house and demand my hand in marriage!_ Kaoru strolled to the doors that lead upstairs. Megumi followed her.

When Kaoru emerged from downstairs everyone applaud. Enishi instantly appeared at her side. He took her hand as they walked through the crowd. _Everyone looks so happy. _She glances up at her father. He was grinning gleefully. _Even daddy is smiling. Oh, now I can't back out now._ Kaoru stared at Enishi beside her. They were now outside in the garden under her sakura tree. Enishi put his free hand in his pocket and fished out a ring. It had a very large diamond. He slipped it on Kaoru's ring finger. Kaoru sighed as she gazed down at the ring on her finger.

"Is the diamond too small? I can get it bigger if you want." Enishi said.

"No. It's fine." Kaoru said.

She stared at the tree. _This is where Kenshin and I kissed._ Her eyes filled with loneliness. She had missed Kenshin immensely. He hadn't been here in three days. She would sometimes put his watch against her chest to feel close to him. It wasn't enough to cover his absence. Kaoru had even left her window unlocked in case he had decided to drop by. She was dying to gaze into those beautiful lavender eyes again. The fireflies danced among the half dead garden. She suddenly felt awful for what she had said to Kenshin. She knew she had crushed his heart when she told him to leave that night. The pain was obvious in his sweet lavender eyes. _All he wanted to do is love me and I shunned him._ Her blue eyes grew moist.

"Koishii, why do you cry?" Enishi asked as he attempts to clear the tears running down her face.

"Don't call me that!" Kaoru snapped as she slaps his hand away from her face. Enishi was confused by her instant mood change.

"Can you just let me have a few moments to myself?" Kaoru said as she glared at him.

"Of course. I'll be inside if you need me." Enishi informed her. He went back inside the mansion.

Kaoru watched the fireflies dance to their own music. She went towards the garden where the little bright bugs were and started to dance with them. Spinning around again made her feel like a child again. That was when she didn't have to worry about anything. She would be in her new summer kimono dancing with her firefly friends. Her parents would watch her perform her magical dance. Sometimes Aoshi and Uncle Koshojirou would come to watch her when they were in town. But that happy time was so long ago when everyone was content and pleased with life. There was no feud between the Kamiyas and Himuras. Uncle Koshojirou and Aoshi were still well and alive. Even her mother was much kinder and gave her a mother's love. _Things will never be that way again._

_**Kenshin**_

Kenshin sat in the large uncomfortable chair in front of his father's metallic desk. On the other side of the desk Hiko sat there on the phone scribbling on a document. Nataura stood right beside Hiko smiling weakly at Kenshin. His parents had come back from the court room. Hiko hanged up the phone. His piercing gaze met Kenshin's dejected look.

"Baka, we went to the court today about your case. Tomorrow you are to go on trail. You can not leave this house. They have put you on house arrest." Hiko said. He handed Kenshin the huge house arrest bracelet. Kenshin glares at his new large accessory.

"I'm not wearing that." Kenshin declared.

"You little brat! You do not know how much trouble I had to go through just to get you house arrest. You are supposed to be in prison right now rotting! You think this is game? My repetition and family name is on the line you ungrateful brat!" Hiko bellowed. Nataura massages Hiko's broad shoulders to calm him down.

"Kenshin, honey please put on the bracelet. For me?" Nataura asked sweetly. Kenshin grumbled but, complied with his mother's wish. He placed it on his ankle. He felt stupid wearing it.

"Can I go now?" Kenshin asked.

"Get out of my sight." Hiko dismiss.

Kenshin gratefully scurried out of his father's study. It was almost 11pm. He still didn't here any word from Sano to confirm their suspicion about Enishi. _My Kaoru I miss your presence. _He should have spoken with her early when he saw her at the Kamiya Cemetery. She had a distant look on her face. Kenshin breathe out heavily.

Upstairs he heard his mother chattering lightly on the phone. She must be talking to Ms. Makota. She always giggles like a little gossiping school girl when she was talking to her. He met the Makotas only twice. They had two adorable daughters. He remembered last year when his mom had a Christmas party. The two bouncy little girls had chased him all night wanting to do his hair in odd, elaborate styles. Kenshin chuckled at the thought.

His mind drifted back to Kaoru. He was desperately longing for her company. He wanted to see those brilliant blue eyes full of innocence and love. The desire to hold her and to taste her sweet lips was irking at him. Kenshin marched up to his room fed up with himself. He locked his door. He ripped off the house arrest bracelet. Kenshin flipped his cell phone open and called his cousin, Akira. _There is only, one option I can take from here._

_**In the Kamiya mansion**_

He glared at Enishi angrily. _That sneaky little bastard thinks he has everything planned out._ Sano knew Enishi's plan. Enishi was going to marry Kaoru and move to Kobe until Kenshin was executed. Sano leaned against the wall sucking on a fish bone. He was probably the only one not happy about the sudden marriage. Tomorrow before the wedding Sano was going to the wolf about Enishi's dealings. He had all the proof he needed to send Enishi to prison.

"Sano? Will you be my best man?" Enishi asked.

"Hell no." Sano replied hotly.

"Why not?" Enishi asked.

"You think you can get away with this? Don't you?" Sano said. Enishi looked at him. Irritation was clear in his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare." Enishi whispered harshly.

"I will and there's nothing **you** can do about it." Sano said confidently. He had the upper hand.

"If you spoil this for me I'll slit your throat." Enishi threatened. Sano cracked his knuckles.

"Let's settle this right here you snake." Sano hissed. He spit out his fish bone. People stared at the two guys appalled by their behavior. Tokio shot them both warning glares across the room.

"I'll deal with you later." Enishi said as he back away. He went to talk to the Kamiyas.

"Pussy." Sano spat when Enishi passed him. Misao bounced next to him. She gave him a baffled look. Megumi strolled slowly towards Sanosake. She stood next to her lean boyfriend.

"Did you find anything?" Megumi asked.

She examined her neatly polished red nails for any dirt. The idea of Kaoru getting married tomorrow morning made her livid. It was wrong what the Kamiyas were doing to her young teenager friend. _The girl is only 16! Poor Kaoru isn't even out of high school yet._

"Yeah, fox. He has a nine millimeter with a missing bullet." Sano informed her. Misao watched the two conversant. She was still in the dark about what they were saying.

"Good. I'm going to tell Tanuki-chan tonight." Megumi said. She flips her long dark hair over her shoulder.

"Alright, I'll talk to wolf in the morning. Then I'll call Kenshin when the little snake is arrested." Sano said.

"Okay, call me in the morning but, I recommend you to tell your uncle tonight. Enishi can always get rid of the evidence." Megumi informed him. She walked pass him.

"Sure thing fox." Sano said as he grabbed her ass. Megumi smacked him across the face and stomped on his oversized feet. _Tough lovin. _

Misao stood by Sano trying to digest the conversation she had just overheard. Her aquamarine eyes scrunched up as she thought hard about the pieces she heard. _Why does Megumi want to tell Kaoru-chan about the weapon we found in Enishi's room? And Sano is acting stranger than usual. He treats Enishi like crap now. What's going on around here?_

Then it all clicked in her head. The gun with a missing bullet, Aoshi-sama's death, Enishi's anxious behavior when he encountered Sano. It all made sense now. Her aquamarine eyes narrowed at Enishi.

_My cousin murdered my Aoshi-sama._ Misao took out her kunais from their hiding place. Misao was infuriated. She wanted to kill him right now. Sano stared down at Misao. She started to hyperventilate.

"What's up weasel?" Sano asked.

Misao was silent. Malice dominated her aqua orbs. She was glaring darkly at Enishi. Her hands clenched the kunais so tightly that her hands started to bleed.

_Holy shit! She knows!_ Sano swept his lithe cousin off the ground and quickly dashed out the backdoor. He snatched the kunais out of her bloody grasp. Misao's lower lip quivered. Large, salty tears of anger build up at the corners of her eyes. All the color had drained out of her face. The Oniwabanshu appeared to her side in a flash.

"Leader, what is wrong?" Hanya asked. She didn't answer him. The rest of the Oniwasbanshu turned towards Sano.

"You know something about this?" Hanya inquired.

"She knows." Sano said.

"Knows what?" Okon asked.

"About the ice dude's murderer." Sano said. Everyone went stiff in an instant. _Oops that was a bad move telling the Oniwasbanshu about their former leader's killer._

Misao's hands were stinking with blood now. The red liquid flowed freely from her hands. She was losing too much at once. Omashu removed her headband and wrapped it around Misao's messy hands. She glances at Kuro giving him a silent message. Kuro nods his head and fled quickly to the mansion. Okon rubs Misao's head gently. Large tears still stood in their place.

Misao still had a dark look in her eyes. Kuro came back with Megumi. Megumi examines Misao's hands. Megumi shook her head and led the girl into the mansion. The rest of the group followed them. Megumi shooed all the butlers and maids out the kitchen. She instructed Misao to wash her hands. Misao did as she told in a robot like way. She was still out of it. Megumi went upstairs to find her needle and thread. The ninjas stared at their leader. They had never seen her so angry in their lives. Hanya was livid to see Misao this way. It was not natural to see his leader this way. He would always watch her from the shadows to make sure nothing bad happened to her because she was Aoshi's favorite. Eyes slowly drift to Sano. Sano's chocolate eyes darted everywhere to avoid eye contact from any of the ninjas. Megumi came back with her medicine gear. She felt the ominous atmosphere when she enters back into the kitchen.

"Okon? Omashu? Where are you?" Okina called out merrily. He stumbled into the kitchen.

"T-There you are. Why is everyone in herrre?" Okina slurred.

"Okina, are you drunk?" Okon asked.

"S-Silly g-girl. I c-can contain m-my liquor." Okina said. He collapsed to the ground and started puking on the kitchen tile. Everyone turned away from the disgusting sight.

"Dude that's gross!" Sano exclaimed. Kuro and Shiro carried the vomiting old man outside to the awaiting car. Okon and Omashu followed them. Megumi stitched up Misao's small cut hands. She wraps the girl's hands in fresh bandages.

"Alright, little weasel. I'm finish." Megumi said.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Misao said. She was back to her normal self again.

"It will take at least two weeks for your skin cells to regenerate again. So don't reopen your wounds. I won't stitch them back up if you do." Megumi instructed. Misao rolls her jade eyes and trots out the back door.

"Leader, do you want me to dispose of that scum?" Hanya said.

"No, I will deal with it myself." Misao said.

"As you wish." Hanya responded. He disappeared back into the shadows. Misao went back inside for the wedding rehearsal.

_**Kaoru**_

The gathering was finally over but, not for poor Kaoru. Hell was just beginning for her. Kaya was in one of her prissy, bitchy moods again. Everything was going wrong. The caterer had baked the wrong flavor of cake. The bridesmaids' dresses were the incorrect color. Kaya was on the phone demanding for a seamstress to come size Kaoru up. While Kaya was arguing on the phone Kaoru, Megumi, Tomoe, and Misao were practicing their dance for the wedding. Kaya wanted the wedding to be the best of all since it was going to be on TV.

Kaoru sat down and watched the others practice. She was tired and wanted to go to bed. Kaya was off the phone. She looked a little calmer. Within minutes an old seamstress came bustling in with equipment. The seamstress sized the other girls first. When the seamstress was finish with them Kaya had different dress in mind. That meant the sizing process had to be done all over again. In the end Kaya decided on traditional kimonos for the bridesmaids and bride. That meant Kaoru had to wear a long, itchy kimono. Kaoru stood with her arms fully extended. This was the seventh time she had to be measured. It was very aggravating. Megumi, Tomoe, Misao, and Kaoru listened to Kaya's ranting about the wedding.

"Okay, ladies. Megumi and Misao will dance down the aisle together. Make sure not to get the movements wrong. It will ruin Tomoe's solo dance." Kaya explained. Misao rolled her eyes as she played with her long braid. All the information she heard went out the other ear.

"Why does Tomoe have a solo dance again?" Misao asked uninterested.

"Because she's the maid of honor." Kaya responded.

"No way in hell! She won't be my maid of honor!" Kaoru screeched. Kaoru flinched when a pin stuck her in the side. She glared at the seamstress angrily. The old seamstress smile apologetically.

"You didn't give me one so I chose for you." Kaya replied calmly.

"Well, I'm giving you one now. I want Megumi to be my maid of honor." Kaoru said firmly.

"I don't think Megumi is suited for such a task." Kaya said. Megumi narrowed her cinnamon eyes at the woman. She was ready to bite the woman's head off but, Kaoru beat her to it.

"You're not suited to be a mother but, look at you now. Last time I checked I am the one who is being forced to marry that monster." Kaoru retorted. Kaya was quiet for a long time. Megumi smirked when she heard no retaliation from the woman. Kaoru sighed deeply. It was a very long day. The cherry wooden grandfather clock chimed 12 times. It was midnight. Misao stifled a lengthy yawn.

"I'm going to bed." Misao announced as she head to one of the large guest rooms.

"Good night, Misao-chan." Kaoru said.

"'Night, Kaoru-chan." Misao replied back as she went toward the staircase.

Tomoe sent an evil glare towards Megumi's way. She gives Tomoe a biting glare back. Megumi flips her glossy over her shoulder and climbs the stairs to her room.

"Good night, Tanuki-chan." Megumi called out.

"Night, Megumi." Kaoru answered.

She was extremely jealous of her two friends. They were able to go bed. Kaoru had to stay up until the seamstress was done fitting her. The old seamstress was going at a snail's pace. This woman was old enough to be her dead great grandmother's elementary teacher. Kaoru stood there fuming. Her lips were in a full pout. The seamstress just smiled at her with those fake, crooked teeth in her mouth. Kaoru swore the old woman was enjoying seeing her angry. Kaoru wonder if the woman was related to her evil mother.

"That ring is beautiful. You should feel honor that Enishi is marrying you. He is very wealthy and will be very successful in the future." Kaya commented. Tomoe eyed Kaoru's ring with pure envy.

Kaoru stares at the ring with disgust. She wanted to fling the ring off her finger and stomp out the front door but, she remained silent. _I can't walk out now. My father was so happy when he heard about the wedding. I can't stand to see him unhappy again._

Tomoe and Kaya were quietly whispered to each other. Kaya dismiss herself from the room. It was just Kaoru and Tomoe.

"How did you get this one to fall in love with you?" Tomoe asked casually. Kaoru ignored her cousin.

"It clearly wasn't your looks that won him over. I'm surprised that he would marry a sweaty tomboy like you. I can't see how he will stand waking up with you beside him." Tomoe commented.

Kaoru gritted her teeth. She knew the bitch was trying to get under her skin and mess with her head. The seamstress was now pinning the side of kimono up. _Oh she wants to talk when I'm pinned up in this itchy cloth. I'll rip this kimono off and kick her ass if she keeps running her mouth._

Tomoe wasn't always an icy bitch. Kaoru and Tomoe were good friends until the summer of Kaoru's eighth grade year. Kaoru and Aoshi went to Tomoe's house for the summer. There was a cute boy that lived next to Tomoe named Zing. Tomoe was crushing on this boy every since kindergarten. Every time Kaoru came over there she would talk about Zing like she was some obsessed fangirl. Tomoe went next door to see him. Tomoe had her most expensive designer clothes on and her hair was freshly trimmed. She had drag Kaoru with her for support.

She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. Zing poked his head out the door and smiled when he seen the girls at his doorstep. Tomoe walked up to him and confessed her love for him and asked him to go out with her. Zing had turned Tomoe down. Tomoe was devastated. She was ready to burst into huge crocodile tears.

Surprisingly, Zing asked Kaoru would she go out with him. Pure shock shone on Kaoru's face.

Why would a boy like him turn down miss beauty queen Tomoe? Kaoru glanced down at her own appearance. She was wearing grey sweats and a holey, baggy t-shirt. Her hair long dark hair was hidden under an old baseball cap. She was definitely not girlfriend material. She was always considered one of the guys in middle school.

So this was an enormous hit on Tomoe's ego. She was rejected by one of the cutest boys because of tomboy cousin. This pissed the hell out of her. Tomoe sent Kaoru a death glare and stormed off home with puffy, red eyes. After that she and Tomoe had been on bad terms since then. Kaoru had always wondered why Tomoe had never forgiven her. It was her fault that the boy had liked her better. How could someone be so bitter for so long?

"Why are you so bitter? It happened a long time ago." Kaoru said. _Shit! I said that out loud._

"You know better than I do. Because you are a boyfriend stealer! Why would he choose you? I was way prettier than you and my breast were bigger than yours. It just doesn't make any sense." Tomoe said.

"Well, have you ever notice that you're a conceited and snobby brat?" Kaoru asked. She knew she herself was a brat but, she never looked down at other people because of their financial status.

Tomoe's face had turned red as tomato. That had hit her hard. No one has every called her conceited and snobby in her face. She perceived herself as being elegant and regal. So what if she liked to stare at her reflection constantly. It wasn't her fault that she was blessed with beauty and money.

"I guess being conceited and snobby is better than looking like a scrawny tomboy." Tomoe retorted.

That was Tomoe's last chance. Kaoru ripped off the kimono and launched at Tomoe like an untamed tiger. She was on top of Tomoe beating her senselessly like a wild creature. Tomoe tried to get up but, her scrawny cousin was stronger than she looked. Kaoru started to bang Tomoe's head against the sparkling wooden floor. Tomoe cried for Kaoru to stop. Kaoru got off of Tomoe and stomped upstairs to her room.

She knew Tomoe would be snitching on her in any minute. Kaoru ran her shower water. She peeled off the remains of her clothing and stood in the hot shower water. The burning water pelted her skin like fiery bullets. The day was over but, the worse was beginning the next morning. Her life was going to end at that alter tomorrow. The water had turned cold. She jumped out the shower with a teal towel wrapped around her small frame. She put on her pajamas. Kaoru took a final glance at every event that had taken place the pass few weeks. In one month she had turned 16, fallen in love, sparked up a long time feud, and lost her favorite cousin. She put her head against her foggy mirror. She wanted to cry so badly. _I've lost everything. My cousin is gone, my beloved Kenshin is gone, and now my life is going to be gone too._

Fatigue was in her tired blue eyes. She staggered out the steamy bathroom. Kaoru lifted up her window to let some air in her stuffy bedroom. She sat in her fluffy bed next to her sleeping wolfling. Kaoru stared at the window. She wished her red haired lover would climb into her room right now. She sighed deeply. _That's never going to happen. I chased him away. _Kaoru shut off her lights.

_**Somewhere in the dark**_

"Do you have everything you need?" Akira asked.

"Yes. I think this will be enough." Kenshin said as his stuff the thick envelope in his pocket.

"Alright. You have to be there by 4am for check in." Akira informed him.

"Thanks for everything." Kenshin said with gratitude.

"Don't mention it. Now get out of here before I change my mind." Akira said. He gives Kenshin keys to the new silver Volvo. Kenshin got into the car. The engine roared to life. The silver Volvo sped onto the quiet streets of Tokyo.

_**Kenshin**_

Kenshin glances at the clock. It was almost 3am. He made a sharp turn into the residential area. Kenshin drove passed the Kamiya estate slowly. The guards eyed him suspiciously. There were two watchmen by the large white gate and several guards on foot. Security cameras were on each corner of the gate covering the perimeter of the house.

Kenshin cursed under his breath. _It's impossible to get in._ He rode out of the guards' eyesight. Kenshin sat in his car thinking of a way to get in. _Maybe I should try the back. There are probably fewer guards on staff there._ He parked the car a block away from the house. Kenshin jumped out the car. He walked hastily towards the back of the house avoiding the cameras. The red- headed boy hid in the shadow of a pine tree. He was right. There were only two guards watching the area.

There were only two options: Option 1.) Jump the enormous gate. Option 2.) Knock both of the guards out and go in. Kenshin went back a few feet to get a running start. He waited for the guard to turn the corner. Kenshin ran towards the gate with full speed. He leapt into the air and grabbed onto the gate. The teenager climbs up the gate swiftly to the other side.

He landed on his feet skillfully. Kenshin stared across the huge backyard. There were several flowerbeds. An ancient looking dojo sat in the shade of the holly trees. A lake was towards the left of the huge mansion. Across the lake was his house.

He couldn't believe it! All along he and Kaoru were only a lake's length away from each other. He never paid any attention to the massive lake behind his house. Kenshin stared at his house from across the lake. He felt like an idiot. _Why am I staring at my house like a moron? I came here on limited time. _

Kenshin strolled curtly towards the mansion. He scanned the house for any open windows. He smirked when he found Kaoru's wide open window. The eager red haired teenager broke into a sprint towards the window. He easily gripped the wall and scrambled up the balcony. Kenshin pokes his head into the window cautiously.

"Kenshin." A voice said softly. He searches for the person saying his name. He tiptoes into the dark spacious room.

"Kenshin don't go please." The hushed voice said. Kenshin went towards the bed. He saw his beloved angel sleeping. She was tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Don't leave me, Kenshin." Kaoru cried out softly.

"I'll never leave you." Kenshin says gently. He reaches for her hand. He came closer to her face. She sighed when she felt his hand.

"You promise?" Kaoru asks in her sleep.

"I promise with all my heart." Kenshin responded back quietly. Kaoru smiles in her sleep. Kenshin grins at the sleeping girl. He kisses her hand lightly. He felt something cold against his lips. Kenshin stares at Kaoru's small hand. A large diamond ring sat on her ring finger.

His purple eyes widen in shock. _She's engaged?_

He places her hand down carefully. The thought of his angel being with someone else sadden him. Kenshin heads to the open window and glances sorrowfully back at his slumbering lover for a final time. _She was too good for me anyway._ He steps out the open window sluggishly and slips back into the darkness of the night.

That's all you get for now. See ya next chappie!

Strawberrypie-chan

Words to Know:

Koishii: Darling

A/N: It's me again. I've really don't know what to put in the next chapter. Should I let Kaoru runaway with Kenshin or should she get married to Enishi? Tell me which one I should do. I love you all !!! ; )


	17. Chapter 17: Runaway

A/N: Hi! It's been a long time. Summer is finally here! I'm a senior! This is so exciting! Sorry, for not updating. I can't make any promises but, I'll try to do better with updating. Thanks for the reviews. Now here's your chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own RK :)

Destined For Love or Disaster

Chapter 17: Runaway

_**The Kamiya Household**_

Kaoru's door crept open slowly. Megumi shuts the door quietly behind her. She flips on the lights and shakes Kaoru. Kaoru's indigo eyes open sluggishly. When she is fully awake she sees Megumi rummaging through her closet.

"What are you doing in here?" Kaoru asked.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Megumi scolded her quietly. Megumi found Kaoru's purple duffle bag.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked quietly.

"I'm getting you out of here. Now help me pack." Megumi said. Kaoru started emptying her chestnut drawers. Megumi was finish with the closet. She helped Kaoru empty the drawers. When the girls finish they stuffed the clothing into the suit case. Megumi glances at her watch. She grabs some clothing and flings them at Kaoru.

"Hurry and get dress." Megumi instructed softly. Kaoru started to remove her pajamas off. 'Should I tell her now or wait later?' Megumi found some paper and a pen. She scribbled on the paper quickly with her elegant handwriting. Kaoru emerged from her bathroom. Megumi folded the paper and sealed it into an envelope. She slipped it into Kaoru's duffle bag. Kaoru grabbed the violet duffle bag. Megumi placed a baseball cap on Kaoru's head. She gave her a quizzical look.

"You have any money?" Megumi whispered. Kaoru nods her head.

"Get going." Megumi said quietly as she placed her car keys into Kaoru's hands. Kaoru grabs the jasmine clips off the dresser.

"Go." Megumi said impatiently.

"Is this goodbye?" Kaoru asked.

"We'll meet again. Okay?" Megumi said.

"I'm scared, Megumi. I don't know what to do." Kaoru said. Tears were at the corner of her azure eyes. Megumi embraced the younger girl.

"It's going to be alright. All you need to do is sneak pass the guards undetected. Drive to the train station and take the 4:30 train to Kyoto. I'm sure your aunt and uncle will help you." Megumi whispered. Kaoru takes a deep breath as she releases Megumi. Sapphire jumps onto his master's shoulder. Kaoru climbs out her window slowly.

Megumi glances out the large window. She watches the younger girl scurry across the yard towards the grand size gate. Megumi closes the window and shuts off the bright lights in Kaoru's empty room. 'May kami protect you Tanuki-chan.'

_**Kaoru**_

The young raven descends down from the top of the huge gate. She hid in the shadow of the trees as the guards pass by her. Kaoru scans the street. A violet Camry was parked a few yards away from her house.

Sapphire leapt off her shoulder and ran to the car. Kaoru dashes after her ivory wolfing. A crunching sound was heard behind Kaoru. Kaoru rolls into the nearest bush. A slim guard was a couple feet away from her hiding spot. '_Oh shit! I'm going to get caught!'_

Kaoru prayed for a miracle to occur at that moment. The slim figure was inching closer to her location. A click sound was heard. Kaoru looks over her shoulder. A smirk appeared on her young face. Suddenly water was splashing everywhere. The lean guard scampers out of the yard as the sprinklers water the thirsty grass. Kaoru sprints from her hiding place towards the awaiting Camry.

Sapphire was waiting by the driver's side patiently. Kaoru unlocks the door and jumps into the car. She started the car and sped out of the Kamiya estates quickly. It was 15 minute drive to the train station. Kaoru stamped on the gas pedal. She was exceeding pass 70 mph at that moment. Her eyes drifted towards the gleaming clock. It was 4:15 am. The speed meter went pass the 80 on the speed monitor. Kaoru sighed deeply as she turned the radio station. Kaoru spotted the train station in the distance. Her speed slowly decreased.

She chewed on her bottom lip nervously. The parking lot was deserted. Kaoru parks the Camry into a parking spot. The young girl takes off to the train station with Sapphire hot on her heels. A green neon sign glowed brightly reading _No Animals_. 'Damnit.' Kaoru looks at her small, white wolf cub.

"Maybe I can leave you?" Kaoru said questionably to herself. Sapphire made a high pitch whine.

"Just kidding." Kaoru said to Sapphire. She picked up the wolfling and kissed it. 'I will never do that. Sapphire is a living memory of Aoshi.' She started sniffling at the thought of her late cousin. Kaoru shakes her head. She unzips her duffle bag and places Sapphire between her clothes. Kaoru zips the bag careful leaving it slightly open for air. She runs into the building. It was vacant. A few people were waiting for their rides.

"Train 4 will be leaving for Kyoto in five minutes." The announcer said on the intercom.

Kaoru bolted to the ticket booth. The lady behind the desk had a frown etched on her face. Her messy brown hair was piled on top of her head. Kaoru approached the woman slowly.

"May I have a ticket for train 4?" Kaoru asked.

"No more tickets. We're sold out _**kid**__._" The woman said coldly.

"But there's hardly anyone on that train." Kaoru said.

"Let me correct myself. I don't think a kid like you has enough money for a train ticket." The woman said eyeing Kaoru's clothing. Kaoru's eyes narrowed at the woman.

"Oh, really. Try me." Kaoru said icily.

"Well, since all of the 2nd class tickets are sold out. Your ticket will come out to 125.oo dollars even. And we don't allow passengers in the baggage cart." The woman said sharply. Kaoru played with her baseball cap. '_I don't remember train tickets costing that much and my money is in my duffle bag where Sapphire is hiding._' She chewed on her bottom lip. Something gleamed as Kaoru twisted her cap again. Kaoru smiled at the ring with the ridiculously oversize diamond.

"How about I give you this diamond ring for a ticket?" Kaoru said as she waved the ring at the woman. The woman's eyes grew wide with admiration.

"Let me see it. I want see if it's fake." The woman said as she snatched the ring from Kaoru. The woman examined it. Kaoru smiled in satisfaction.

"Here's your ticket. You better run kid if you want to catch the number 4 because it's leaving right now." The woman said. Kaoru took the ticket and ran towards her train.

"Train 4 is currently departing." The announcer said. Kaoru moved faster. She was along side of the train right now.

"Hey, wait!" Kaoru yelled. A train attendant was about to closed the door. Kaoru grabbed the rail. The train attendant hoisted Kaoru onto the moving locomotive. Kaoru stepped inside breathless. She sat down to catch her breath.

"May I see your ticket?" the attendant asked. Kaoru handed the man her ticket. He glance it over quickly.

"Please follow me. I will show you to your room." The attendant said.

Kaoru readjusted the purple duffle bag and followed the male attendant. It was quiet as they walked down the narrow halls of the train. The smell of food filled the air as they walked through the dining cart. A few people lingered there chewing on their breakfast. They entered the next cart. It looked different from the first cart Kaoru was in. In this cart the floor was tiled and the walls were covered with exotic designs. It had a floral smell mixed with the scent of food. Classical music played softly in the background. The attendant turned to a small table and pulled out a key. He placed it in Kaoru's hand.

"Here's your key. You will be staying in room 7. If you need anything feel free to buzz any of the attendants." The attendant said.

"Thanks." Kaoru mumbled as she unlocked the door. She stepped in and shut the door behind her. She opened her purple duffle bag. Sapphire hopped out excitedly. Kaoru smiled at the wolfing. She examined the nicely furnished room. The carpet was a deep shade of red. A painting that looked like it belongs in a museum hang over her cherry wooden dresser. The bed was a twin sized bed with a golden comforter covering it. A flat screen TV was bolted into the wall. _'No wonder the ticket was so expensive.'_ The only thing this room was missing was a bathroom. Kaoru plopped on the bed. She took off the baseball cap. Her hair fell passed her back. Sapphire had his head in Kaoru's duffle bag. She pulled out the snowy colored wolf. He had something in his mouth. Kaoru took the item out of his mouth. It was a note. Kaoru unfolded the paper.

_Kaoru,_

_I didn't know how to tell you this so I'm writing you. Well, for starters your fiancée Enishi is a snake. He was the one who murdered Aoshi. That's why I couldn't let you stay and watch Kaya give you away to that monster. You should keep a low profile because the second your parents discover you're missing they will be searching all over Japan for you. I wish you luck. Don't worry about Himura. Sano and I are going to talk to Saitou about his case. I will pray for your safety. Take care. _

_With love, _

_Megumi_

Kaoru reread the letter three more times. The tears were flooding down her cheeks. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the letter. 'Oh, Kenshin. I've treated you so wrong because I didn't believe you.' Her sobbing became uncontrollable. _'I've broke your heart and now I can't even see you again to say sorry.' _Sapphire pressed his head into her side and started to whine softly. Kaoru laid her head into the plump pillow and started to scream. Her tortured screaming was muffled by the pillow. After a few hours of crying and screaming she had finally fell into an uncomfortable slumber.

**The Kamiya Residences**

It was a new, bright day in Tokyo. The wedding is to occur at noon. A medium height woman with dark brown hair and cold almond eyes stormed through the mansion barking orders. Maids and butlers bustled through the house anxiously.

"Ms. Kamiya." The meek maid said.

"What?" Kaya screamed. The poor maid jumped uneasily.

"Mr.Kamiya, has summoned your presence." The maid muttered.

Kaya pushed pass the maid towards Kastura's office. The massive wooden door was slightly ajar. Kastura gestured Kaya to come in to the room. She sat next to him at the round table. Two other people sat with them. One was Soujirou. The young man looked confused. The other man was very portly and old in age. Pale hairs covered his head.

"Kaya, you remember our lawyer Sohu Chigoru." Kastura said.

"Yes, I do recall his name." Kaya said with revulsion.

"And you already know of Soujirou. So we can begin." Kastura said.

"Begin what? Kaoru's wedding begins at noon. I haven't even waked the lazy child up and it's almost 11am!" Kaya exclaimed.

"Be quiet woman." Kastura said sternly. Kaya gave him an icy glare.

"In the will of Shinomori Aoshi……" Sohu stated.

"Will?" Kaya interrupted.

"Aoshi is always ready for anything that come his way even death. Now stop interrupting." Kastura said.

"As I was saying in the will of Shinomori Aoshi states that if anything shall happen to me my company and inheritance shall go to my wife and children. If I am not married my company shall be jointly managed by my business partner Seta Soujirou and Kamiya Kaoru. The claim of my inheritance shall be _**only**_ to Kamiya Kaoru. No other person has any claim to the inheritance of me, Shinomori Aoshi." Sohu readied.

"That must be wrong." Kaya said angrily.

"It is clear written here. Read it if you do not believe me. It even states that you should never lay your greedy hands on it." Sohu said. Kaya snatched the paper furiously. Her eyes readied every word carefully. Soujirou was shocked about the news. _I knew Aoshi talked about hiring me when he got full control but, I didn't think he was serious._ Kaya made a low, hissing noise as she glared at Soujirou.

"You wrote this. Didn't you?" Kaya snapped. Soujirou narrowed his eyes at the fuming woman with his smile still plastered on his young face.

"I wouldn't ever steal money from Shinomori or the Kamiya family." Soujirou said.

"Of course, you wouldn't." Kaya said sarcastically. She let out a toneless laugh. Soujirou unfaltering smile was still in tact.

"Mrs. Kamiya, Shinomori seal is on the document. This document was already submitted prior to Shinomori unexpected death." Sohu explained. The room was filled ominous silence.

"Soujirou, you will receive your claim after the wedding. And young Kamiya will receive hers as well." Sohu announced as he shut his maroon briefcase. Sohu rose from the tall, dark office chair.

"You sit your fat ass down and give me _**my**_ money!" Kaya screamed.

Sohu proceeded to the exit. Kastura shook his hand and whispered apologies to the plump man. The smiling Soujirou followed Sohu out of his employer's office. Kastura turned to Kaya with dark, minatory eyes. Kaya backed into a corner very quietly. Kastura closed his huge oak doors and shattering glass was heard.

**Kenshin**

The train traveled at a steady speed. A young cherry haired teenager sat alone at a table in the dining car. He watched the cherry blossom trees go by in a blur. His amethyst orbs were full of despair and loneliness. Kenshin placed his dark hoodie over his head.

The attendant set a cup of coffee in front of him. Kenshin nodded his head in thanks_. 'My Kaoru. My sweet, sweet angel. If only kami-san would bless me with your presence. Only one more time to touch your soft, ebony tresses again. To inhale that trance-like jasmine fragrance. To see those curious, enticing sapphire eyes full of pure innocence. To caress your delicate, fair skin. And to taste those full rosy red lips. I would do __**anything**__ to get a glimpse of you.'_ Kenshin sighed audibly. He spun the dark brown liquid in front of him.

Out of boredom he examined the other passengers. An old man sat two tables away from him. He was reading a dirt magazine. His eyes grew wider every time he time he turned the page. Kenshin shook his head at the old man.

Sitting at the table next to him was a middle aged woman with very heavy make up. Her hair was an unnatural blonde. Several rings decorated her perfectly manicured fingers. '_She looks like a clown.'_ The clown lady spotted him looking at her. She smirked and gave him a wink. Kenshin turned away quickly from the flirty clown woman. The sound of rushing wind was heard. Kenshin focused on the new passenger who had come into the dining car.

It was a young, slender woman. She sat at the farthest table from him. She wore an olive colored hoodie and baggy, black jeans. Her hair was hidden away by baseball cap which was pulled down tightly to shield her eyes. The woman had her head hanging lowly as if she was in dampened spirits. Her frame was the same as Kaoru's. _'It could be __**her**__. No that's impossible. She's in Tokyo happily engaged. But her skin tone is identical to my Kaoru. Stop hallucinating Kenshin.' _

"Stop Hallucinating." He chanted to himself.

_**Megumi**_

A tapping on the window caught Megumi's attention. She opened the blinds and found a curious Misao hanging in the cherry blossom tree.

"Let me in." Misao mouthed from outside the window.

Megumi sighed and let in the younger girl. Misao bounced inside of the vacant room.

"Where's Kao?" Misao asked as she went to look for her best friend in the bathroom.

"Keep your voice down." Megumi whispered. Misao begun to panic when there was no Kaoru in sight.

"I sent her away last night." Megumi said in a hushed tone.

"Why?" Misao screeched. Megumi put her hand of the weasel's mouth.

"Listen carefully. Last night I help Kaoru escape. I didn't want her to marry the man who murder Shinomori." Megumi said. She felt Misao tense under her hold. Something wet slid down Megumi's hand.

"Sorry, Misao. I need your help so don't fall apart on me right now. Okay?" Megumi whispered quietly. The teary eyed Misao nodded her head.

"It is almost noon and Kaya is becoming more impetuous by the moment. I need you to delay her as long as you can. Can you do that for me?" Megumi asked. Misao nodded her head.

"Alright, go back the window okay." Megumi said. She let go of the smaller girl. Misao trotted back to the window obediently.

"Do you think she's okay?" Misao asked perplexed.

"I'm sure she is fine." Megumi assured.

**Kaya**

She stared at herself in the mirror. A fresh black, purplish bruise was on her left shoulder. Her dark eyes narrowed apoplectically at the new mark on her skin. _That Kastura! How dare he put his hands on me like that?_ _Damn Aoshi to the deepest, fiery pits of hell. What's the use of marrying the girl now? She has more money than me. This little scheme is not working. Maybe marrying Yukishiro is not the best idea. If only those damn Himuras weren't so inexorable I would've been a billionaire by now. _She gritted her teeth angrily. She dab some more make up on her already heavily done face. Kamiya Kaya strolled out her room confidently. The many workers were dodging out of her path way. She descended down the grand staircase towards the second floor. Kaya knocked on the door. A maid opened the door quickly. Kaya waltz into the room.

"Why are you still in here? You should be helping Kaoru get dress." Kaya ranted.

"I think my appearance is more important than that brat." Tomoe retorted.

"You should watch your tongue if you want to keep it. Whatever problem you have with Kaoru needs to disappear very quickly." Kaya snapped. Kaya stepped out of the room. Tomoe followed her aunt hotly.

"I think Lady Kaya will get the money." Mina said.

"Yeah, right. I think young miss will get all of the inheritance. Shinomori loved her. He treated her as his little sister." Mei Lee said.

"Yeah, but Lady Kaya will find a way to take it from her. Everyone knows she's like a gold digger. If she's looking for the most profit from young miss she should marry her off to the Himuras' son. They like have almost as much as Mr. Kastura." Mina said.

"I so agree with you." Mei Lee said.

"You two! Stop gossiping and help with the final preparations!" Kaya yelled. Mei Lee and Mina scrambled out of the livid woman's way. Kaya and Tomoe finally made it across the long, narrow hall. Kaya tapped on the door impatiently.

"Kaoru! Open up!" Kaya screamed.

"She can't. Her kimono is nearly finished." Megumi called out.

"Really? Let me see if she looks presentable." Kaya said.

"It's almost noon. You should already be downstairs and see if the press is here." Megumi suggested.

"Yes, that sounds like a fine idea. Kaoru, you better not embarrass me!" Kaya shouted. Kaya trotted away.

"Ms.Kamiya!" Misao exclaimed as she came down the hallway in her kimono.

"What is it child?" Kaya demanded.

"The rings have gone missing!" Misao exclaimed.

"What! That can't be!" Kaya shouted.

"We've to find them. The press is out there and they are trying to find a glitch to report on the news." Misao explained.

"They will not ruin this! Misao and Tomoe let's go!" Kaya ordered. Tomoe stared at her cousin's door suspiciously. 'Something doesn't seem right.'

"Tomoe! Stop dawdling!" Kaya shouted. Tomoe ran followed her aunt across the hall.

_**Kaoru**_

The attendant placed a cup of tea in front of her. Kaoru didn't even acknowledge the attendant. Her eyes were still a little red from crying. She sipped the bitter tea. _'I don't even know who I am anymore.'_ She stared at her horrific reflection. She hated what she saw_. 'I'm a hideous heartless monster. I don't deserve him. He's too good for me. I sat there and broke his heart. God! I hate myself!'_ Kaoru turned away from the window swiftly. She held the Rolex close to her chest. She listened to the ticking of the watch and concentrated on adjusting her heart beat to it. She closed her eyes and exhale deeply. After a few moments she open her eyes and met a pair of plum colored orbs. Her eyes widen immensely. '_It can't be. It just can't be.'_ She scrambled to her feet and rushed back to her room. Shuffling feet were closing in behind her. She searched for her key quickly. _'Damnit! Where are you?'_ She finally found the stupid key. Kaoru jammed the key into the hole. A warm hand covered her pale one.

"Please. Don't go." The deep, familiar voice said.

The other hand went for her ball cap. He took it of her head. Her midnight locks fell down slowly passed her shoulders. The warm hand caressed her face tenderly and carefully as if she was made of glass. Kaoru closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch against her skin. Her hand dropped from the key forgetting her previous mission. The depression she was feeling had vanished for the moment. Kaoru wrapped her arms around him and started to cry.

"Please don't cry. It breaks my heart to see you shed tears." He whispered. She sobbed harder after he said that. Her legs started to the feel like jelly. The car went over a bump causing Kaoru to crash into his solid chest.

_**Kenshin**_

'_Why is she crying?'_ Kenshin held the sobbing young raven. He turned the key that was still in the key hole. He carried the woman inside of the room supporting most of her weight. He was going to place her on the bed but, she had vice grip on his hoodie.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kaoru repeated.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Kenshin said.

"No! Don't say that!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Kaoru, I love you so much." Kenshin murmured into her hair.

"Stop it! You hate me! You hate me! I want you to hate me!" Kaoru yelled as she beat on his muscular chest. Large tears flowed down her cheeks like an over flooding river. Kenshin caught one of her small fist. Kaoru started to squirm.

"Kaoru, what is wrong with you?" Kenshin asked with concern.

"It's me. I didn't believe you. I've pushed you away and purposely broke your heart. Then you come and treat me too good than I deserve. You should hate me. I'm such a monster. You need to hate me." Kaoru muttered. She sank to the floor and stared at it. Kenshin knelt down next to the quiet woman.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Kenshin said out loud

"Please forgive me." Kaoru whispered.

"Of course, I forgive you angel." Kenshin said as he kissed Kaoru on the nose. Kaoru smiled at him brightly. He caught a tear that escape her indigo eyes. Kenshin pulled her into his lap. Kaoru founded one of his red hairs and played with it.

"Kenshin?" she called out.

"Yes, love." He answered.

"Do you love me?" Kaoru asked.

"More than anything in the world." Kenshin confessed.

"Prove it." Kaoru said.

"Alright." Kenshin said as slid Kaoru off his lap. She stared at him mystified by his action. His hand went for his pockets. Kaoru's heart started to accelerate rapidly. 'Oh, my god! I think he's going to-' Kenshin turned to the antsy Kaoru with a jubilant grin.

The train came to a screeching halt. The two lovers toppled over each other.

"Himura Kenshin and Kamiya Kaoru. If either of you are on this train then, you should turn yourselves into the authorities." the announcer said over the intercom.

"Kenshin, what are we going to do?" Kaoru asked anxiously. Kenshin glanced out the window. They had stop in the middle of sunflower field.

"Grab your things love." Kenshin said as he locked the door. Kaoru grabbed her duffle bag and her sleeping wolfling. Kenshin lifted the emergency handle up and pushed the window out. The alarm screeched through the locomotive. Kenshin leapt out of the window. He held his arms out for her. Kaoru glanced down at him. She squeezed her eyes closed and jumped out the window. She fell into his potent arms.

"Over here!" a uniformed man yelled. Several other policemen came to the man's cry.

Kenshin bolted into the sunflower field holding on to his dear Kaoru tightly.


	18. Chapter 18: DestinationKyoto

Destined for Love or Disaster

Chapter 18: Destination-Kyoto

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

_**The Himura Household**_

"I want every inch of this house searched!" Hiko barked loudly.

Nataura stared out of her large-scale window. She laid her head in her slightly tanned hands. Hiko entered their immense bedroom. He stood next to his small wife. She turned to him with hopeful eyes.

"Did you find him?" Nataura asked eagerly.

"No. They found this in his room." Hiko said as he held up the house arrest bracelet. Nataura took the bracelet and examined it.

"It's been cut off." Nataura said. She sighed audible and stared out across the vast lake that separated the two households.

"Do you think _**they** _have something to do with his disappearance?" Nataura asked.

"I don't think so. It appears like he ran away of his freewill." Hiko answered.

"What if he runs into those Kamiya thugs? I have to know where he is! He's my only child! My baby." Nataura wept. Hiko wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down.

"We'll go see Saitou." Hiko said.

_**Haijime Estates **_

Kastura and Kaya sat comfortably on the mauve colored couch. Saitou sat in his dark leather chair smoking his precious cigarette. Tokio came out with tea and coffee.

"Put that out. We have company." Tokio snapped as she placed beverages on the mahogany coffee table.

"They don't mind." Saitou said as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"How are you two doing?" Tokio asked.

"I can't believe she would runaway." Kaya said. She grabbed a cup of coffee.

"You can stop playing the worried mother role now. We both knew she was unhappy about this arranged marriage. I'm surprise she didn't runaway early." Kastura retorted.

"Well, she needs to come home immediately. There is a lot of money invested into that wedding and none of it will go to waste." Kaya said harshly.

"Why did you come to me? You already have your men searching everywhere." Saitou said.

"We would like the support of the government." Kastura said.

"And you think I can get that for you." Saitou said.

"I know you can." Kastura said with a grin. Saitou chuckled at his friend's confidence.

"I'll get on it." Saitou said. The doorbell rang. A maid rushed for the door.

"Good afternoon, sir, madam." The maid greeted.

"Good Afternoon. Is Saitou in?" Hiko asked.

"Yes. Please come in." the maid said. Hiko and Nataura followed the maid through the grand house. The maid led them into the lavish living room. Four people were already seated.

"Sir, Mr. and Mrs. Himura are here to see you." The maid said. Everyone turned to see the couple. Saitou got up to welcome his friends. Kastura's face twisted with disgust as the couple sat across from them.

"Oh, Nataura! Darling what happened? You look awful!" Tokio exclaimed. She went to sit by the smaller woman.

"It's my Kenshin. He's gone missing." Nataura cried. She wipes her red eyes with a soft handkerchief.

"Oh, so your murderous son is missing too." Kaya sneered. Kaya sipped on her bitter coffee glaring at Nataura.

"Don't talk about my son in that matter!" Nataura said angrily.

"Well, I only speak of the truth." Kaya said.

"You be silent you money hungry lunatic! I feel bad for your daughter. Marrying your only child off to a total stranger all to satisfy your lust for money!" Nataura yelled.

"I have no problem with that. At least everyone will remember my family to be honorable and wealthy. The only thing the Himuras are known for are cold blooded killers." Kaya said sharply. Kastura grunted in agreement with his wife.

"Watch your tongue, woman!" Hiko bellowed.

"Don't speak to her in that matter!" Kastura snapped.

Tokio watched her friends sadly as they argued back and forth. 'I guess some things never change.' Tokio thought as she shook her head. She was hoping that this crisis would unite the families or at least have a stable truce between them. Instead it had the opposite effect. They were accusing each other and pointing fingers among each other. Saitou sat there with a bored look on his face. He puffed on his precious cigarette. A loud noise was heard throughout the house. All the adults rotated to the source of the deafening noise.

"All this arguing will get any of you no where." Misao stated bluntly. Her irate eyes glared at them.

"It doesn't matter who did what. All that matters is that Kaoru-chan and Himura are safe. So instead of bickering like children make yourselves useful search for them." Misao said. They silently stared at her. Misao clutched her bag and trotted to the grand front door where Sano was waiting. Misao slammed the immense door thunderously.

_**Enishi**_

He abroad the private boat calmly. His Kanata hung loosely from his dark leather belt. Only one thing was on his mind right now. That was getting his property back. He glared at the bold news title; **Runaway Bride Missing.**

*Flashback*

It was almost noon. The sky was cloudless and the sun was beating intensely on Enishi. Enishi waited impatiently next to the middle aged priest. Enishi looked out into the crowd. He saw a few familiar faces. There were a lot of people there and almost every news station was out there streaming live. He dusts some lint off of his perfectly tailored tuxedo. The most beautiful and wealthiest girl was about to marry him in a few seconds. His inheritance was in grasp now. His parents couldn't deny it from him now. He smiled at the thought of being more rich than his parents.

The ancient organ sounded loudly outside. Everyone stared down the isle. Misao was the first to appear with Soujirou by her side. She stared evilly at Enishi. Soujirou seemed like he was in another world as he swayed with the wedding march. He ignored his cousin's deafening stare. No weasel girl was going to upset him on this perfect day. Tomoe danced down the hall elegantly. She smiled at every camera she could find. Megumi was right behind her with a pissed off Sano on her arm. Aimene and Suzume came running down the isle tossing flower petals all over the place. Some of the guests laughed at the energetic girls. The bells started to chime noisily. Everyone stood to their feet excitedly. Every camera focused on the vacant aisle where Kaoru should appear. Empty minutes passed by. Enishi huffed impatiently. Kaya rushed down the unoccupied aisle. Furious whispers swept through the crowd. Some of the guests looked at Enishi suspiciously. Megumi had a smug smirk on face. Misao's pouty lips had transformed into a smile instantly. She looked like she was enjoying an inside joke. An annoyed Kaya and a stressed Kastura came into view. Enishi dashed up to his future in-laws.

"Where is she?" Enishi asked.

"W-We don't know." Kaya stuttered quietly as all the color drained out of her face. The press surrounded them after they heard Kaya's response. The reporters flooded them with endless questions. Enishi stormed away from the merciless reporters. Embarrassment and fury was plain on his red face.

*End of Flashback*

Enishi gritted his teeth at the embarrassing memory. 'She has made me the joke of the year. No one will ever look at me with respect ever again. She has something coming to her.' He balled up the Tokyo Times newspaper and tossed it overboard. The newspaper sunk into the murky water. The engine spluttered as Enishi started it.

_**Kaoru**_

The sunflower field was thick and endless. Kenshin started to slow his pace.

"Put me down." I said.

He put me down carefully. His forehead was glistening with sweat. The wind whipped in our faces. I shivered. Warm arms circled around my small waist.

"Better?" He whispered in my ear.

I nod my head and smile. It felt so wonderful to be with him again. I laid my head against his firm chest. His heartbeat was unsteady. Kenshin sigh deeply and released me. My lips set into a tiny pout. He grabbed my violet duffle bag.

"Kenshin." I whined childishly.

"Sorry, angel. I really think we should find our way out of this maze before dark." He said.

I don't care about where I was. It didn't matter as long as I was with my Kenshin. But he did have a point. It is easier to wander around in daylight than at night time. I gathered Sapphire into my arms. Kenshin scooped me up into his strong arms and started dashing through the tall sunflowers.

Three hours had passed and we were still in this stupid field. I was getting a little aggravated. I finally convinced Kenshin to take it easy. We were walking at a comfortable pace. My hand was in his sun-tanned one. The bright sun was almost out of sight behind us.

"What would you be doing now if you never met me?" I asked.

"Hmm….I would most likely be moping in my room or enduring a death session training with my father." He answered. Kenshin's violet eyes lowered.

"Did I upset you?" I questioned.

"No. It's just saddening to even think of not meeting you. You are the center of my universe. I feel like we were destined to be together." Kenshin said.

"Or destined for disaster." I countered. I couldn't help but, think of all the crazy things that has happened since we've been together.

"I'll go through anything to be with you." He said confidently. I felt my cheeks heat. He chuckled at my reaction. I flushed another shade of crimson. Sapphire fidgeted out of my arms. He started barking. We both stared at him. The mini wolf dashed in front of us.

"Sapphire!" I hollered.

He kept running. I sighed and followed him. Kenshin was right behind me. As we ran there were fewer sunflowers to hide us. Sapphire was still barking loudly. A small cherry blossom tree came into view. I recognized the sound of splashing water in front of us. With the splashing water squealing was accompanied with it. Sapphire had stopped barking. 'Why did he stop?' My pace quickened as I got to the water. We finally made it. I looked for my baby wolf. Sapphire was playing with three children. I examined them as I caught my breath. They openly stared back at Kenshin and I. Of the children two of them were girls and the other was a boy. One of the girls had dark, long hair that was in a French braid. She wore a green t-shirt and tattered pants with old pink flip flops. The other girl appeared younger. She also had dark hair but, it was shorter. The younger girl had cute chubby cheeks. Her yellow t-shirt had dirt spots in different places. She was holding Sapphire in her small arms. The boy looked older than both of the girls. He was lean and gangly looking. His bronze hair was in disarray under his white baseball cap. He wore a red jacket and holey pants.

"Hello." I said slowly. The two older kids stared at me blankly as if I was speaking a foreign language.

"Hi! Is this your wolf?" the youngest girl asked. The other children shot a glare at the friendly girl.

"Yes. His name is Sapphire." I answered.

"Cool! I'm Yuki." The girl responded.

"My name is Ka-"

"Kaizama! And I'm Tyke." Kenshin intervened. I almost kicked him for his rudeness until I remember we were fugitives of the law right now.

"Yuki, is there town close by here?" I asked.

"Yes! I live there! Do you want to come see?" Yuki asked excitedly. I nodded my head at the eager girl. She took my hand and led us along the river. The two older children stayed close by her as she guided me. Kenshin was right beside me. A few seconds later a very small town came into view. A few people were in the streets. A middle-aged woman scrambled towards us.

"Suki, Yuki, and Jaemiero!" the woman yelled.

"Momma! I found some people!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Let go of her hand, Yuki!" the middle-aged woman scolded. Yuki dropped my hand.

"Good Afternoon, ma'am. My sister and I are lost and are need of some help." Kenshin said politely.

"Where are you trying to go Mister-"

"Tyke. This is Kaizama." Kenshin finished.

"Ok. Mr. Tyke, where are you going?" the woman asked.

"Kyoto." Kenshin answered.

"That is only about a two hour drive from here." The woman said.

"Do you know where we can call a cab?" Kenshin asked.

"The inn right over there has a telephone you can use." The woman said.

"Thank you very much." Kenshin said.

We waved goodbye to the little family and headed for the inn. The townspeople stared at us strangely. I was getting that eerie feeling. I grabbed Kenshin's hand and lead into a powerful stride. We reached the inn in minutes. My eyes widen at what I saw. There was a missing person's poster plastered in the window of the inn. A big picture of me at my 16th birthday party was on it. Kenshin's poster was right next to mine 'Shit!' I pulled my baseball cap tighter over my head. 'What'll happen if we get caught?' I bit my trembling lower lip. I stared to taste blood in my mouth. Kenshin pats my hand gently. I took a deep breath. Kenshin stopped at a pay phone. He inserted the change and dialed for information. I stood close by watching the other lingering townspeople. They all look so unhappy. Poverty loomed their city like an unwanted black cloud. The buildings appeared rundown and dilapidated. I felt sorry for these people. Their taxes weren't contributing to new schools, hospitals, and roads. Their money went into pockets of greedy, corrupted politicians.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin said as he shook me gently. I stared into his soft violet eyes. 'His eyes are so exquisite. They held so much love and passion in them. The small specks of amber seemed like a tiny flames that threatened to ignite into a huge forest fire.' I grinned at him happily not hearing him at all.

"Honey? Please say something to me." Kenshin said again with a slight anxiety in his voice.

"Huh?" I managed as I tore away from his mesmerizing eyes. He smiled with relief.

"Our cab is here." Kenshin said softly. He held the door open for me. I climbed in. Sapphire bounced on my lap. Kenshin slid in next to me. His warm hand found mines. I leaned my head on his shoulder. Kenshin kissed my hand.

"Where to kids?" the cab driver asked.

"Kyoto." Kenshin answered. The taxi zoomed out of the depressing city and onto the highway.

_**The Weasel, the fox, and rooster**_

Misao and Megumi searched for their train. Sano trudged behind them with the luggage. Misao bounced from each screen looking for the train to Kyoto. Megumi filed her red nails calmly.

"Come on rooster head." Megumi called out.

"Shut it, fox lady." Sano shouted back. He pulled the heavy luggage.

"What the hell is in here fox? Your whole closet?" Sano said. Megumi giggled as she watched her boyfriend struggle. He finally got to where Megumi was sitting. Sano wiped the sweat from his forehead. Misao skipped to where the couple sat.

"I found it. Its number 12. We have to hurry. The train is going to leave any moment." Misao said.

Megumi followed the younger girl. Sano cursed as he dragged the luggage across the station. Misao caught herself before she fell. The long trenchcoat was way too big for her. She inhaled the scent of the coat again. 'Oh Aoshi-sama. It's like you're here with me.' Misao thought as she smiled.

"Train 12 departing in 2 minutes." The intercom said.

"Come on!" Misao squeaked. She sprinted to the silver train. The attendant helped Misao on the train. The small girl huffed as she caught her breath. Megumi climbed abroad.

"All abroad!" the conductor hollered.

"Oh no! Sano!" Misao exclaimed. The silver bullet train started to accelerated. Misao blocked the automatic door from closing.

"Step back ma'am." The attendant said as he tried to yank Misao out of the way. She shook him off easily. The other passengers started to complain.

"Rooster head!" Misao shouted. More train attendants came to move Misao out the way. She shook a few of them off. Megumi was sitting quietly watching with uninterest. 'I can't keep all of them away.' Misao thought.

"A little help here." Misao said as she struggled to keep the attendants off of her. Megumi shrugged and pulled out a needle.

"Get off the weasel girl unless you want a dose of Ambien." Megumi said sharply as she held the needle. The attendants backed down. Sano threw the luggage on board and collapsed in the train. Misao moved out of the way. The doors closed slowly. Misao secured the luggage under her huge seat. The seatbelt symbol came on. Misao hopped into the seat next to the window. Sano crawled into the seat next to Megumi. He narrowed his eyes at his beautiful girlfriend.

"That was cruel fox." Sano said.

"Not my problem." Megumi said as she glances at herself in the compact mirror.

"It was your problem. I had to drag your stupid luggage." Sano complained.

"You are such a whiner."Megumi retorted.

"Well, this whiner has kisses you can't resist Meg." Sanosake said. Sano gave her a surprised kiss. Megumi shoved him off of her.

"Eww! You're stinky and sweaty." Megumi exclaimed.

"You like it." Sano said with a cocky smile. Megumi roller her cinnamon colored eyes. The train sped off with remarkable speed. Misao stared out the window smiling lightly.

"Misao, how long will it be until we get to Kyoto?" Megumi asked.

"About an hour. If the train keeps up its normal speed." Misao said.

"What is the normal speed?" Sanosake asked.

"300mph." Misao responded.

"Holy crap! That's insane. How do you know that?" Sano asked.

"Aoshi-sama was interested in locomotives. He has a ton of books on them." Misao answered.

Megumi and Sano stared at Misao quietly waiting for her to burst in tears. Misao kept staring out of the dark window clutching Aoshi's trenchcoat close to her. 'Poor girl. She's torn up from the inside. I can't imagine how tough it must be for her right now.' Megumi thought. Megumi glanced up at her younger friend. Misao was already fast asleep.

_**The Kamiyas**_

Kastura and Kaya stepped off the plane. Soujirou emerged behind them. The Kyoto airport was busy. The Lunar Festival was this weekend. People from all over Japan participated in the Lunar Festival. The Kamiyas quickly walked through the crowd majestically. People parted the way for them as if they were gods. A few men tipped their hats towards Kastura in respect. Kastura nodded in response. Kaya glared down at them lowly. A few whispers went throughout the crowd. Kastura's entourage was closely behind them armed for anything. They finally reached the exit where several limos waited for them. The Kamiyas entered the dark limo. Kastura sighed.

"I can't believe we rode a common plane. It was so cramped and it reeked of poor people." Kaya complained.

"Not now Kaya." Kastura said. He held his head.

"Well, if the brat had not run away we would be at home right now. She needs to own up to her responsibilities. What makes her so special to avoid the ties of marriage? She is a complete failure as daughter." Kaya snorted. She filled her clear glass with red wine.

"No, she is not! We're the failures! Our baby girl is out somewhere by herself because of us! I shouldn't have let you persuade me into that arrange marriage garbage." Kastura shouted. He groaned as he grabbed his head.

"Sire, take some of these." Soujirou said as he handed his boss some pain killers.

"Thank you." Kastura said. He popped the pills in his mouth and chases them down with some water. Kaya gave Soujirou a sour look. 'This stupid boy stole what is rightfully mine.' Kaya thought. All of her nephew's money went to her spoiled daughter and his multi-million dollar company belonged to the smiling fool across her. She wanted to kill the boy so badly. Soujirou's grin searched across his youthful face.

"Why is he here anyway?" Kaya sneered.

"He's more helpful than you." Kastura retorted. Kaya made an unpleasant noise.

"Plus, he cares for Kao too. And he is our new business partner." Kastura said. He smiled at Soujirou. The limo came to a halt. The driver opened the door for them. Kaya came out first. The two other men were close behind her.

_**Kenshin & Kaoru**_

The cab slowed to a steady stop. The nice cab driver came around to unload their bags from the trunk. Kaoru got out the car with her pale baby wolf in her hands. She glances around the bustling city. Her eyes became wide as saucers when she laid her cerulean eyes on a billboard. It was her missing person's poster on a billboard! She groaned as she unconsciously yanked her cap tightly over her head. A few feet behind her billboard were Kenshin's billboard. 'They really want me back.' Kaoru thought. She stared at Kenshin. Guilt started to seep through the raven haired teenager. The guilt she felt mirrored through his mauve eyes too. A dark limo pulled in front of them. The driver opened the door to the dark, slick limo. An aged woman came out with a frown on her face. Kaoru's heart almost stops beating when she saw her mother step out the limo.

"Shit." Kaoru cursed. Kenshin caught a glimpse of Kaoru's parents. He flings the bags back in the trunk. Kenshin pulled Kaoru back into the car hastily. The cab driver jumped in the car with a bewildered look.

"What's wrong kids?" the cab driver asked.

"I'll give you 40000 yens if you can get us away from here." Kenshin said as he held out some money. The cab driver took the money. Kenshin looked out the back window and met Soujirou's intense stare.


	19. Chapter 19: The Unobscured Truth

A/N: Hi people. It's been a while but, I'm back. In this chapter the truth about certain characters are revealed. I'm trying to finish this story. Hopefully, I can do it within another few chapters. Don't be scared to review lol :) Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own RK :(

Destined for Love or Disaster?

Chapter 19: The Unobscured Truth

Misao

We stepped off of the lively, busy locomotive. I led my friends through the active train station. Sano was lagging behind as always with Megumi's luggage. It was funny to watch him whine like a baby.

"Slow down." Sano whined.

"Not this again. Suck it up you overgrown baby." Megumi snapped at the rooster.

We exited out through the revolving glass door. The streets of Kyoto were active tonight. The famous Lunar Festival was beginning this weekend. The lights lit up the streets. Hotels were packed to the maximum. I smiled at my hometown. I really missed this place. Last time I was here I was about 11. It was before my parents had died. I remember it so clearly.

*Flashback*

An 11 year old Misao ran down the stairs of the Jade Hotel. I almost tripped over my feet.

"Mom! Dad!" I chirped. A servant was behind her with large suitcases.

"Yes, darling. Please calm down." mother said.

"I can't wait to go to Tokyo and see Uncle Saitou and Aunt Tokio!" I brightly chirped.

"I think the real reason behind your excitement is that you get to see Kamiya's young nephew." Mom said. She stared at my blushing face.

"Oh, Aoshi-sama! He's just a friend mom. I can't like my best friend's cousin." I responded as I hid my tomato, red face. We entered the waiting limo. The ride to the train station was too short for me. I saw Hanya waiting by the revolving glass doors. I turned to my mother.

"Mom, why do I have to ride the train?" I asked.

"It's only a precaution sweetheart. A lot of people are not happy with your father right now. He wants to make sure you get to Tokyo safely as possible." Mom said to me.

"I don't care! I want to go with you and dad!" I exclaimed.

"Please don't be difficult. I'll see you in a few short hours." Mom said as she hugged me tightly.

"Okay. Love you mom." I said.

"I will always love you sweetheart." Mom mumbled. She kissed both of cheeks. I felt her tears on my face. Before I could ask why she was crying Hanya opened my door and pulled me out of the car.

"Please protect her Hanya." Mom said. Hanya bowed his head. The door slammed abruptly. The white limo sped away. I stared at it blankly not knowing that was the last time I would see my mother.

*End of Flashback*

I shook my head to get rid of the doleful memory. I did not need to fall back into depression. My main focus was to find Kaoru-chan. I miss her so much. We were best friends after all. I had to know if she was safe.

"Whoa! There are a lot of people here." Sanosake said as he let out a long whistle.

"I hope you booked us a hotel." Megumi commented as she looked towards me.

"Umm…this was kind of a spur of the moment decision." I said sheepishly.

"I hope you don't expect _me_ to sleep on the streets little weasel." Megumi scoffed as she flipped her glossy hair with her red fingernails.

"Don't worry Megumi. We can go to the Jade Hotel." I said. I waved my hand to flag down a taxi cab.

"Isn't that joint all expensive and ritzy." Sano said. He sat on Megumi's luggage. The yellow taxi stopped in front of us.

"I'll handle the hotel bill." I said confidently.

"Sure, sure." Sanosake snorted.

I kicked him in the shin. I grinned when I heard him whine. Oh the pleasure of annoying my rooster headed cousin is very enjoyable. He cursed as he stuffed our items into the trunk. Megumi and Sano were already arguing. I stared out the window quietly clutching Aoshi-sama's trench coat. His scent was still on it as if he just taken it off. No I won't cry! I pushed the memory of Aoshi's handsome face out of my head. I must be strong. I will not collapse. Not now. My brain and eyes were not in agreement. The small crystal tears fell from my eyes. I let them flow down freely. The memories overcame me with swiftness. I felt Megumi help me out the cab. She held me tightly trying to soothe me.

"Let it out." Megumi murmured. I let out more racking sobs. Sorry Aoshi-sama. I can't be strong without you.

"Don't cry Misao." Aoshi's voice said to me. I had to be imaging it. His voice sounded so perfect.

"I miss you too much." I said through my sobs.

"I am always with you. Do not forget that." He said. His hand touched my cheek. I gasped as Aoshi's ghost came closer to me. He kneeled down to look at me in the eye.

"You can't be real." I mumbled. He gave me a rare smile. I wanted to touch his cheek to see if he physically existed right now. But I was I afraid he would disappear if I did that.

"Misao. I want you to go on with your life. Do not waste your affections on me anymore." Aoshi said.

"I can't do that." I said.

"If you love me you will." Aoshi said quietly as he faded away slowly. I sighed deeply. Still mysterious after death he is.

"Misao, are you alright now." Megumi asked. I stared at Megumi for moment. Does seeing your dead lover considered alright?

"Yes." I said weakly. I smiled at her to reassure the uneasiness that was on her face.

"You look like hell, weasel." Sano said with a huge goofy grin on his face. I smiled at my silly cousin. He handed me a tissue. I took from him and wiped my wet, red face. This is so embarrassing. Crying in front of all this strangers on the street was ridiculous. I blew my nose again to get rid of the nasty snot. I glanced at the huge establishment. With another sigh I walked through the familiar doors of the Jade Hotel.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Enishi

I was wandering through Kyoto. I didn't know where to start. No one said finding your runaway bride would be easy. My searched begun with Kaoru's grandfather, Dr. Genzai. He ran a free clinic for the unfortunate who could not acquire health insurance. I parked my rental car and went into the clinic. The people looked pitiful and they reeked of mildew and sour milk. I plugged my nose to keep the horrible smell from entering my nose. I trotted to the front desk. An elderly woman sat behind it. The old hag frowned at me.

"Is Dr. Genzai in today?" I asked.

"Dr. Genzai _only_ sees patients." The old woman snapped. The main door opened. An elderly man with gray hair and beard came inside. The patients looked relieved when the man came. They eagerly greeted him.

"Dr. Genzai?" I said. The elderly man looked up at me with kind eyes.

"How may I help you, young man?" The doctor said.

"It has something to do with Kaoru." I said sternly.

"Ah, yes. Please follow me." He said. We went to the back where his office was located. It was very bright and compact. The faint smell of mildew lingered in the air. I wrinkled my nose as I sat down in the metal folding chair. How could he work around this foul odor? The doctor hung up his coat on a hook. He sat down in his office chair.

"Before you tell me anything I would like to know who you are first." Dr. Genzai stated.

"My name is Yukishiro Enishi." I said.

"Yes. I have heard of you. You're Kaoru's suitor are you not?" Dr. Genzai said.

"I am. I have come to Kyoto to search for her. Do you know of any family members that she might go to?" I asked.

"Hmm…." The doctor said as he scratched his gray beard. He glances up at the pale ceiling thinking.

"Well, the only people I can think of are the Makotos. They have an establishment and a permanent residence in town. Then there are more extended family in Kobe and Akita. Everyone else lives out of the country." Dr. Genzai informed. I doubt she went out of the country. Or maybe she did? Who knows what was going on in her mind at that moment?

"Do you mind giving me the address to the Makotas?" I asked.

"I advise you not to see them if you value your life, son." He warned.

"This is crucial. I must have that address." I retorted dryly.

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you." He replied softly.

The doctor scribbled on a piece of paper. I took it when he was finished. I slammed the door without saying goodbye. I hurried out of the putrid smelling clinic with its diseased, impoverished patients. I sped through the traffic. I honked at the slow walking people in the streets. The traffic was lighter when I hit the outskirts of town. I turned on Peachtree Street. The road was paved in red bricks. An oversize mansion was on the other side of the dark gate that marked the property. A bubbling fountain sat in front of the forest green mansion. I went to the main gate entrance. Cameras peered at me as I approached the gate.

"I'm here to see Makoto Shishio." I said confidently. The guard stared at me with uncertainty.

"I have information about Kamiya Kaoru." I lied smoothly. The guard's eyes lit up with recognition of the name. He opened the gate. I drove on the stone path that led up to the mansion. It took a grueling five minutes for the path to end. I turned off the car and fixed myself up. I slid my glasses back on my nose and went up the steps. The door opened when I hit the last step.

"Mr. Makoto is aware of your presence. Please follow me Sir." The butler said. We went through the kitchen and the living room. The servants eyed me warily as if I was walking into an infernal wasteland. As we passed I saw various pictures of different people. I couldn't figure out which one was Shishio. I don't remember meeting him at the funeral. The butler knocked on the double doors. I heard a grunt come from the other side. The butler opened the double doors. I gasped at the man. He was heavily wrapped in bandages from head to toe. Only a few strands of his dark brown hair stuck out from the bandages. His charred lips were exposed and so were his coal colored eyes. This guy looked like a mummified demon straight from the pits of Hell.

"Leave us." He barked harshly. The butler shut the doors. Damn it. I should have listened to the old man. This guy looked like he was ready to kill me were I stood. He stared at me for a long time. I cough to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I am Yu-"I began.

"I know who you are." He cut in sharply. It took every bit of control not to flinch from the hard voice.

"Have a seat." Shishio said with false civility. I sat in the black leather chair.

"So let's get down to business. What _information _do you have on my niece?" Shishio said. He lit up his strange, skinny pipe. For some reason I could see him and Saitou chain smoking together in a sauna.

"Well, I have obta-"I started again.

"Shut up." He snapped.

"I don't take kindly to people who talk straight from their asses. I want you to tell me the real reason why Kaoru ran away." He said. I gulped audibly. This guy was serious. Sweat dewed on my forehead. What did I get myself into?

"Oh, you refuse to answer me. So let me guess why she did." Shishio said. He got up. The pipe stuck out between his scorched lips. Smoke filled the room. He paced around the room leaving a trail of thick purple smoke behind him. He took hold of one of the display swords. I instinctively stood on my feet. He let out a humorless laugh.

"Well, my inadequate guess is…." He spoke slowly as he circled around me as if I was his prey. I could feel him sizing me up with his obsidian eyes. My vision became blurry as the purple hazy surrounded me. I knew I was going to die here. The servants would act as if nothing happen if I was murdered in this room. The sweat increased on my forehead.

"That you were physically attracted to her but, she didn't want you did she?" Shishio voiced. He dragged his sword against the metallic floor. Sparks were flying when he did this action. He exhaled more of the ghastly smoke. I wanted him to choke on that damn pipe.

"As if you will ever be good enough for her." He laughed bitterly like a madman. I silently stared him questioning his sanity.

"But guys like you liked the challenged of a fiery, feisty young woman. It would make everything interesting when they play hard to get. And when you get her she would be a living trophy. Everyone would envy you because you got the unattainable, rich maiden that no one could have." He spat acidly. Damn. He was good. This guy was very good. He had me all figured out.

"Now tell me. Was my inapt assessment correct?" He questioned. A cruel smiled formed on his charred lips. His gauze hands rested on the sword casually.

"You will answer me." He hissed impatiently. In one nimble motion he was behind me with his sword towards my throat. The metal pressed in to my skin. The smell of blood mixed into the polluted air. I could see my short lived life flash in front of my eyes. Before I could start praying the door had burst open. I felt clean air rushing inside the pent up room. Two squealing girls were bouncing up and down. They started coughing violently. Shishio released me and hit a switch. A loud suction sound erupted throughout the room. Within seconds the purple fog had disappeared. He turned the switch off. Shishio sheathed his sword and empty his pipe.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the girls squealed. The two girls were brunettes. The younger one had pigtails and the eldest had her hair loose. They were both dressed in karate uniforms. They hugged the bandage demon. He kissed their foreheads. I didn't see him as the family type man.

"My little monsters. Did you cause mischief and grief for your sensei at the dojo?" Shishio asked in a playful tone.

"Yes, I did! I broke a piece of wood with my foot!" the eldest girl exclaimed.

"And I learned how to do a bubble flip!" the younger one chirped.

"Don't you mean a double flip." The eldest one corrected.

"Yea, that!" the young one chirped again.

"That's my girls." Shishio said proudly. The eldest one turns towards me. She had a frown on her small lips.

"Hey, I remember you! You made Kaoru-oneesan mad! That's why she went away!" the eldest girl yelled. Her eyes full of accusation.

"Meanie pants! Meanie pants!" the younger one chanted. She danced around me chanting. I stared at these annoying girls. They were little monsters.

"Now, Ayame and Suzume you know I do not approve of name calling. In this house we call people by their birth name." Shishio scold. They both had pouty faces on now.

"But he's a meanie pants." Ayame countered.

"I know but, you have to call him by his name. Mr. Asshole will cry if you don't apologize to him." Shishio said. Excuse me, Mr. Asshole? That was inappropriate.

"We're sorry Mr. Asshole." The two girls apologized in unison. My eyes widen. Shishio snickered at the expression on my face. This guy had to be the worse parent in the world.

"Shishio, baby? Are you up here?" A feminine voice called out.

"Mommie!" Suzume screamed. Shuffling feet were coming towards us. A beautiful woman with reddish brown hair and plum lipstick appeared in front of us. She wore a tight ruby colored dress that fitted around her curves.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She went towards the small one. The girl giggled at her worried mother.

"You, little pumpkin head." The beautiful woman said. She tickled the tiny girl. I couldn't take my eyes off of the curvy woman. Shishio elbowed me in the gut. I bend over and caught myself.

"Who's your guest baby?" She asked finally acknowledging my presence.

"That's Mr. Asshole mommie." Ayame answered proudly. Her mother stared at Shishio for an explanation.

"I'm just expanding her vocabulary." Shishio defended himself. He kissed the woman hotly. He rubbed his up and down her exposed thigh.

"Ooo…baby not in front of the kids." She laughed. I took this as a cue to get lost.

"Come again, if you like." Shishio shouted. I heard his manic laughter as I dashed out of the oversize mansion. As I rode away from the Makoto mansion I thought about this hapless visit. Shishio had everything I yearned for. A beautiful wife, an elegant home, and most of all money and power. Even if that psycho demon almost killed me for wanting his niece I never craved someone like this before. I _must_ have her now. By any means necessary.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Soujirou

The trip to the Makoto Resort was very long. Ms. Kamiya kept complaining about come all the way to Kyoto. I can't see how Mr. Kamiya can tolerant her. The limo jerked to a halt. Ms. Kamiya was out the door. Mr. Kamiya was right behind her. I was last. I was truly ecstatic to see Mr. Shishio. He was my first employer. The other guards were already out of their cars. Zackary stood next to me scowling at the billboard.

"How dare they put that killer's sign next to young miss?" Zack spat with malice. His hand was clenched tightly in a fist. The other guards muttered in agreement.

I shook my head at my colleagues. They were so eager for unnecessary violence. I heard squealing tires behind me. I turned around swiftly and saw a yellow and black cab speeding away. My gaze went to the small back window. I met a pair of surprise lilac color eyes. I sprint to the nearest car and busted the window. The other guards stared at me as if I was a madman.

I skillfully hotwired the car and sped after the cab. I winced as I shook some of the glass off my bloody arm. I'm so happy that Misao taught me how to hotwire a vehicle under 60 seconds. Luckily, the car I borrowed was a bright, red Lamborghini Gallardo. I stomped on the gas pedal forcefully. The gas tank was only half full. My gut feeling was telling me that Kao-chan and Himura were traveling together. I had to see if she was truly happy. I would never forgive myself if something ever happened to her.

I saw the cab at a traffic light. Cab 45. I committed the number to memory. It was very difficult to catch up to them. There were so many people in the way. Mr. Kamiya would not smile upon manslaughter if I plowed through the pedestrians. I was getting closer to them. I made an abrupt turn. Drivers flicked me off and honked their horns at me. I smiled as I passed them.

Wet perspiration slid down my face. I was so close. We were out of town now. The traffic was much lighter here. I slammed my foot on the pedal again. My face hit the steering wheel. I pulled myself up hastily to watch the road. The blood trickled down my forehead. The Lamborghini squealed as I approached 160mph. The gap between us was closing rapidly. I was getting anxious.

Unexpectedly, the cab's door flew open. Two figures rolled on to the ground. I made a very wide U-turn. While doing this I almost smashed into a black Hummer. My face banged into the window this time. I tasted the blood in my mouth. The Lamborghini slowed down to half speed. I jumped out of the car praying I would live through this.

The ground came immediately. I smashed into the ground painfully. My ribs were about to burst at the impact of my fall. I spit the disgusting blood out of mouth. There was no time to lie around on the ground. I got to my feet and followed the footprints into the quiet forest. I could hear them ahead of me. They weren't far. I picked up speed ignoring all the pain that went through my body. The footsteps disappeared as I got deeper into the forest. I instantly scanned the area for anything that was out of place. I heard quiet whispering. I turned to the source of the noise. Himura appeared from the dense canopy. I smiled at him. He had a guarded expression on his face. We stared at each other for an unfaltering moment.

"Hello, Mr. Seta." He greeted politely.

"Himura." I replied. He lifts his tanned palms.

"I have no intention to fight you." He said slowly. I nodded my head.

"Why did you follow _me_?" Himura questioned. I noticed he said _me_ instead of _us_.

"I just want to see Kao-chan." I answered. He sighed knowing that lying was not working out for him.

"She's fine." Himura replied. His eyes grew tight. I heard a light snort come from the canopy. I closed my eyes as I heard her leap down from the trees.

"I do not consider sitting in a tree in cold weather as fine." She snorted. My grin grew at the sound of her voice. Same old Kaoru.

"I'm sorry, love. Would you like my jacket?" He asked softly. He sounded so loving and affectionate. It was different and surprising to me. In my mind for some reason I imagine his voice being rough and unemotional.

"No. That's alright." Kaoru said. I wanted to open my eyes to see my childhood friend. I refuse to let my weaker side to win. I shut my eyes tighter.

"Sou-chan!" She exclaimed. I felt her icy hands on my face and on my arm. She sucked in a gust of air.

"These cuts. How did you get them" She asked with worry. I had forgotten about my minor injuries from our little chase.

"That's not important. I feel fine." I responded.

"Are you sure? Your arm is losing a lot of blood." Kaoru said.

"I'm positive." I assured her. I felt a cloth tightened around my arm.

"Thank you, Kao-chan." I said.

"No problem. Why are you closing your eyes?" She asked. I smiled wider at her.

"I promised your father if I saw you I would return you back to him" I explained. Kaoru was my friend. I didn't want to take her back against her free will. She slowly wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you. You are such a good friend." She whispered. I patted her back.

"Kao-chan, are you truly happy with Himura." I asked with concern.

"I'm more than happy. No one can surpass how I'm feeling." Kaoru said dreamily.

"I bet I could." Himura'svoice responded from across me. Kao-chan giggled as a pleased child with a new toy. I haven't heard her laugh like that for years. All the pent up loneliness and unhappiness was absent.

I wasn't satisfied though. I wanted Himura to be the bad guy. On the news he is perceived as a rebellious, young rich kid who could possibly escape a murder charge because of his social status. I grounded my teeth together as I thought about my late friend. How could she love this man who killed Shinomori out of cold blood? I could avenge him right now. I could put Himura where he rightfully belonged next to the devil. A cool blast of wind hit me. What's stopping me? My hand twitched towards my sword. I felt Kao-chan pull away from me. I knew her profound eyes were staring at me now.

"Sou-chan, what's wrong?" she asked. My hand dropped from the sword. That was why I couldn't kill him. Kao-chan would be shattered if I did a selfish crime like that. I can't live with her being miserable because of something I did. I will never forgive myself.

"It's nothing." I lied smoothly. My head was spinning a little. I felt my body sway back and forth. What is happening to me? I started to fall backwards. I couldn't catch myself on time. I fell into a pair of arms. My body felt so weak.

"Let me carry him." Himura insisted. I felt my body shift as if I was being lifted up.

"What is wrong with him?" Kaoru demanded impatiently.

"I don't know but, we should get him out of this weather." He responded.

"Sou-chan, everything is going to be alright. Okay?" Kaoru said softly in my ear.

"Okay." I mumbled back. I slipped into unconsciousness.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Two hours later….

I slowly opened my eyes. I let them adjust to the bright, open room. The smell of beef and vegetables filled the room. Wasn't I in the forest? I don't remember coming back into town. I looked up and saw Himura finish wrapping the bandages on my arm. Kaoru was right beside him smiling at me.

"Hey, Sou-chan." She greeted cheerfully.

"Hey." I croaked. It was painful to breathe. I knew I cracked a rib. My throat was really dry. Kaoru handed me a glass of water. I took it gratefully and drunk deeply from it.

"Do you feel any pain?" Himura asked as he collected his items. I stared at him for a moment giving him a silent message. He nodded his head and left.

"Where are we?" I asked trying to conceal my pain from Kaoru.

"At Shura's house." Kaoru answered. The name sounded so familiar. It can't be my Shura. Could it? Kaoru's gaze was on me. I stared up at her again. She looked the same to me. Only difference was that her face was a bit tanned. Her cerulean eyes were full of life and euphoria instead of the dull, dark blue I was used to. I could tell that she was really happy right now.

"Is he up?" a feminine voice asked. A woman appeared at the door. I recognized her face. Her blue green hair was in a braid.

"Yeah." Kaoru answered. The woman set a bowl in front of me with silverware. It smelled delicious.

"Hello, shrimpy. Don't you remember me?" the woman asked. The nickname clicked in my head.

"Hello, Miss Shura." I smiled. Kaoru skipped out the room merrily to give us some privacy.

"Ugh. You're still annoyingly polite I see." Shura said as she laughed. I laughed with her. She sat in Kaoru's place beside me. We went to private school together. We became good friends when I attended Crimson Academy briefly. I had a small crush on her.

"How are you?" I questioned.

"I'm very well and engaged." She said nonchalantly.

"Congratulations. Who's the lucky gentleman?" I asked trying to hide this sudden jealousy.

"Komoru Lotus." She answered picking at her braid.

"He's a very refined young man. I hope you two will have a long and happy life together." I said.

"It could have been you and me." She spoke quietly.

"Yes, I know." I replied. I really didn't want to get into this right now. I had enough going on right now.

"But you left me." Shura said a bit sourly. She stopped playing with her hair. We stared at each other. Her eyes were livid full of accusation.

"Why are you angry? You are supposed to be happy. You found your soul mate." I said bitterly.

"I did find my soul mate but, I'm not marrying him." Shura shot back.

"Don't you love this guy?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." Shura answered.

"Then stop pestering me about the past." I replied coldly. She was getting under my skin. She smiled at me.

"I can't." She responded. I eyed her full of question. What was she trying to pull?

"I will always love Seta Soujirou." Shura said. I widen my eyes as she said my full name. I was speechless. She kissed me passionately. I was enjoying it but, I shoved her off me. She grinned impishly at me knowing that bother me.

"You liked that didn't you?" She said knowingly. I didn't say anything. My fists shook without restraint.

"You can't hide your feelings behind that phony, little smile. I can see through you and I know what you really want." Shura shouted as I fled the tense room. Himura was at my side. He handed me my sword.

"I'll take you back into town." He said. I followed him to the garage. We climbed into a black Charger. We were on the road within seconds. I seethed silently. That woman! I am an open book when I'm around her. I can't display any weakness.

"Please forgive my aunt. She can be very obstinate." Himura said. I laughed at him. Why is he doing this? Dressing my wounds? Driving me into the city? Is this fellow always so caring and genuine?

"Himura, I want to thank you for your help." I said.

"It was no problem at all." He said. Someone like this couldn't have killed Shinomori.

"Himura." I addressed him again.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Did you murder Shinomori?" I asked looking at him.

"No. I wish people would believe me and not those merciless news reporters." He said. I stared at him searching for any false note in his speech.

"I thought dueling Shinomori would demonstrate how much I cared for Kaoru. There is no reason for me to kill Shinomori. Anything that harms Kaoru hurts me a thousands times more. All I want for her is to be happy. She deserves that and much more." Himura continued. I could tell he really meant every word. He was so sincere.

"What if Kao-chan wanted to be someone else? What would you do?" I questioned.

"I would step aside and let her go." He answered.

"Just like that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. If that makes her happy. It would take me time to get over her. If I ever could." He whispered. He sounded depressed at the thought.

"The night before I left Tokyo I went to visit Kaoru. She was extremely upset with me at that time. When I got to her room she was already asleep. She is so adorable in her sleep like an angel that blessed her presence on this dreary earth. It was the first time I heard her speak my name with such contentment. My heart was beating with such satisfaction. Then I saw it. It laid there on her precious ring finger. I was too late. She belonged to someone else. I was so dejected. My heart had fallen out and split as I felt the rejection." He confessed. The melancholy was evident in his voice.

"You really love her don't you?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"Yes, I do. I would throw myself in front of a bullet for her." He said confidently. I looked at Himura in this strange new light. He was a caring, sincere gentleman who wanted to please his lover. We stopped in front of Makoto Resorts.

"Will you tell Mr. Kamiya about us?" He asked. I took a moment to deliberate. The right thing would be to report my observations. But Kao-chan and this potential new ally, Himura. What would become of them?

"No. I won't. But you must swear own life that you will take of her." I said.

"I will." He responded.

"I am trusting you Himura." I said firmly.

"I know." He replied. I got out the car. He grinned at me.

"Thank you." He said. I smiled at him and waved.

*******************************************************************************************************************

A/N: That's all for now. Tell me what you think! :) See ya, next chappie!

*strawberrypie-chan*


End file.
